Interesting
by Aozora12
Summary: Kagome is hired by Capsule Corp as a doctor. Her primary patient: the prince of all saiyans. Vegeta takes an immediate interest in her and Kagome is undoubtedly attracted to him. Throw in some yokai and some secrets and life is about to get... interesting. Starts in the 3 year gap and mostly follows original plot in Dragonball Z. (Now in Cell Saga)
1. Enter: Kagome Higurashi

January 14, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter One

Bulma Briefs smiled at her latest project, a sweet new sportsy aircar she was designing for Capsule Corp. Of course, the outward appearance was the work of other designers, but Bulma was designing all sorts of cool functions for the mechanics of the car. She was having so much fun with it, too! It was great to take an easy project for once and just relax. Unfortunately her day of relaxation was to be interrupted. She heard the ruckus down the hall long before he arrived, storming into the lab angrily with a melted training bot in his large muscular hand.

"Woman, fix this! I need to get back to training!" The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, ordered, his voice deep and gruff and his attitude of holier-than-thou. Bulma huffed in annoyance as she rolled out from under the car she was working on. She wore her favorite working clothes, which she called her 'messy project' outfit. It consisted of blue overall shorts that showed off her legs and a tight white tank top underneath and old white tennis shoes. Her messy project outfit was covered entirely in grase stains, oil spills, paint, and various other colorful things from all her messy projects, and the stains list continued to grow... yet she still managed to pull it off and look cute in it. Now her face had oil smears on it, along with her arms and legs and even her turquoise hair which she'd pulled into a pony tail. In her hand was a greasy wrench, several more wrenches and various tucked into her overalls.

"Can't it wait? Just go grab a new one. I'm busy." Bulma huffed, not getting off the board she was lying on. She'd learned long ago to have several training bots made at a time and ready to go whenever Vegeta broke one. When Vegeta only glared at her she glared back and rolled right back under the aircar again. Seconds later she was pulled out by her ankle by an annoyed prince.

"There are no more, woman. Don't you think I checked that before?" he growled down at her. "Fix it." Bulma sent a deadly glare his way, one that would have frightened him if he were anyone else.

"Fine! Just get out of my lab." she growled out angrily. Vegeta smirked in victory and turned to leave when Bulma stopped him. "Wait! My cousin is coming here to live with us. Father gave her a job as an in-house medic since she's pretty good with that type of stuff and you scared off the last one. If you see a strange woman on the grounds don't attack her or you won't get anything to eat for a week!" she threatened the arrogant prince who pretended to ignore her and walked away.

Vegeta walked down the halls of capsule corp., heading to the kitchen for a snack. He walked into the kitchen, only to stop as he spotted a young woman sitting at the table. She was beautiful, even Vegeta had to admit to this. She wore a light blue blouse and khaki pants with brown shoes, a white lab coat over her shoulders making her seem professional. She was lean yet very curvaceous and had legs that went on forever. Her raven hair cascaded down her back in beautiful waves, framing her beautiful heart shaped face. Bright blue eyes stared up at him from beneath long thick eyelashes and full pink lips turned into a soft smile as she looked up at him. Vegeta didn't often admit it when he saw a beautiful woman, but this woman was very, very beautiful. To anyone else she seemed a little above average, but to Vegeta she was more beautiful than any Saiyan woman he'd ever met. He couldn't take his eyes away from her and, for the first time in a long time, he found himself tongue tied. And then she spoke, her voice sounding like sweet music, and the proud prince almost shivered.

"Hello. You must be Vegeta. Bulma has told me all about you." the young woman smiled softly. "I'm Bulma's cousin, Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Hello everyone! For those of you that don't know, I am Aozora12, your friendly neighborhood writer! I normally write Inuyasha fics but this time I decided to try a cross over. This idea has been in my head for such a long time and it has been distracting me from some of my other stories, even, so I just had to get this out there. I hope you like it!

* * *

Please review! I love constructive criticism!

However, for those who have not read any of my stories before, I want to get this straight. I do not appreciate:

Foul language, disrespect of my beliefs or anyone else's beliefs, flames, poor grammar, spam, and just downright mean comments.

I love when people have suggestions and when they tell me if they do not like something (in a respectful manner). I try my hardest not to offend anyone and, if I do offend you, feel free to send me a PM telling me what I did wrong. I will fix it immediately if you are courteous and polite about it.

If you cannot be polite I will instantly report and delete your comment and PM. Remember the golden rule: treat others how you wish to be treated. That's how I try to live and I encourage you to do the same.

* * *

For those of you who know me and have read my other stories, Welcome to this story! I am glad you have decided to read another one of my stories. Thank you so much for all your support!

This story will have an update soon, probably even today.

Thanks Everyone,

Aozora12


	2. Attraction

January 14, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Two

Vegeta was rarely surprised by anything, but he was certainly surprised now. This woman, Kagome Higurashi, was everything he desired in a mate. Her first impression made a lasting stand with him. She was normally sweet and kind, very polite and caring. She adored children and was good with them, as she demonstrated with the children that played in the nearby park. She was an excellent cook and didn't mind making a lot of food, and she was very experienced in tending to injuries, as she'd proven by patching him up several times a week in much more efficient ways than the previous medic did (the one he'd scared off with his temper, which Kagome seemed immune to).

And then there were the Saiyan-like characteristics that made her stand out. She had strong opinions and wasn't afraid to say them, and she certainly wasn't intimidated by him in the least. She was witty and sharp tongued when he provoked her into a verbal argument, and she clearly enjoyed their little quips as much as he did. She wasn't afraid to put her foot down and draw the line on things she firmly believed in. She had a power within her that he couldn't identify, but it was strong and intrigued him, though she seemed to not want to use it. She was obviously aware of her power and yet chose not to use it. And then she had a temper that rivaled any Saiyan's temper, perhaps even surpassed it. He loved to make her explode. The look in her eyes was just so... sexy.

The prince had never met such a perfect woman in his life, and he knew he'd found his life mate. He'd never expected his life mate to not be a Saiyan and he'd given up on finding her, but here she was, sitting across the living room glaring daggers at him as he leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed over his bare chest and a smirk plastered on his face. She was angry at him for teasing her that morning, he knew, but he also knew that the sight of his bare chest was almost too much for her to handle. Even from this distance his sensitive nose could pick up her arousal.

Kagome was attracted to him, had been since the moment she met him. When he'd walked into the kitchen wearing loose black training shorts and a white muscle shirt she'd nearly fainted from the sheer handsome masculinity he showed off. He was tall, though Bulma had told her that some of her other friends were taller, and he was buff! His body rippled with large muscles that every man desired to have. He wasn't overly muscular, as if he were on steroids, but he certainly had much larger muscles than any other man she'd seen before.

Her eyes had glanced at him quickly but closely, starting with his chiseled abs that she could see through his shirt, up his broad muscular chest to his strong corded neck and then to a hard face. His jaw was firm, his lips were full but not overly so, his nose was perfectly proportioned, and his onyx eyes stared back at her showing surprise, curiosity, and lust as he also looked her over. She'd struggled not to blush at that. Then she moved her eyes up to his prominent widows peaks and then to his jet black hair that defied gravity. In a word, he was hot.

However, he seemed cold, obviously skilled in battle. She could almost see the blood on his strong hands, all the innocent lives he'd taken. He was almost exactly like Sesshoumaru, having a disdain for those weaker than him and no qualms about killing them... although Sesshoumaru wasn't as ruggedly handsome as this man. Sesshoumaru was a beautiful man, don't be misunderstood, but this man before her showed off a masculinity that made her want to take a cold bath. But he also didn't seem evil. Kagome decided he must have changed for some reason or another.

Since the day she met him, almost a month ago, she'd gotten to understand the Saiyan prince a little better. He was arrogant and often rude, and he seemed to enjoy provoking her into verbal spats with him, not that she minded. It was fun to argue with him. He could keep up with her and even keep her on her toes. Most of the time, however, he was training or being patched up by her in the infirmary. Sometimes she would go by the gravity chamber and peek inside, but she always regretted it when she watched him train. It always left her hot and bothered and she would have to take a cold shower.

That was another thing that confused her. Never before had any man gotten her attention like this. She'd never been so easily aroused by someone. Inuyasha couldn't even make her heart race all that much. Sesshoumaru was a little better, Kouga coming in next because he certainly knew how to treat women... but she'd never had to take a cold bath for any of them. But Vegeta... every time she saw him train or looked at his chest too long she got aroused. That was also a problem because she knew Vegeta could smell it.

Oh, she knew the prince wasn't human. True, he wasn't yokai, either. He may be an alien but he certainly was hot. Bulma told her he was an alien but wouldn't tell her anything other than that. But Kagome knew she was telling the truth because no human could possibly train under the conditions he trained in. And she also knew that his nose was much more sensitive than a human's was. She was proven correct when she saw him discreetly sniff the air for a moment before his smirk widened. She continued to glare at him from across the living room. She was still mad at him. He'd insulted her cooking just to get a rise out of her. It had worked but, instead of having a shouting match with him, she'd stormed off. Most of the time she knew he was just trying to provoke her, but nobody insulted her cooking! She'd been very offended.

Now she was sitting on the couch in the living room, holding her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them while glaring daggers at the male across the room who was smirking arrogantly at her and taunting her with his bare chest. As a doctor she'd seen her fair share of chests, but his was by far the most impressive. Inuyasha's chest had been more boyish than anything, though he'd been fairly toned like all yokai were, but even Sesshoumaru's sculpted torso was pathetic compared to Vegeta's chest and abs. (For all those medical fans out there, let's just say he had some VERY impressive pectoralis major and rectus abdominus and even serratus anterior muscles!)

"See something you like?" his gruff voice called mockingly. Kagome realized her glare had faltered and she'd just been staring at his chest for the last minute or so. She glared at him again, hiding a blush under the guise of anger as he merely laughed smugly. Kagome's glare faltered yet again as she listened to his laugh. It was an oddly pleasant sound. Kagome found herself staring at him again, though not necessarily at his chest. Once again she couldn't help but notice how handsome and masculine he was. When her eyes met his she knew she'd been caught staring again. He gave her a smug look as she blushed and buried her face in her knees.

"Just leave me alone..." she mumbled weakly. She wanted to be mad at him but he was making that difficult, distracting her with his good looks! It wasn't fair.

Across the room Vegeta was grinning widely. He never would have guessed a human would be so affected by his pheromones. He thought their noses were too weak to smell them. And yet Kagome was reacting to them beautifully, behaving the same way a saiyan woman would... only a saiyan woman would have understood his pheromones instantly whereas Kagome had no idea what was going on.

A cell phone ringing brought both of their attentions. Kagome looked up from her knees and then fumbled in her jacket pocket for a moment before pulling out the small device, which she quickly answered. Vegeta's sharp hearing let him hear a male's voice on the phone. He quietly listened to the entire conversation.

"_Hey, Kagome! Everyone is gathering at the bar tonight. Do you want to come, or do you have to work?_" the man on the other end asked. Vegeta watched as a bright smile formed on Kagome's face.

"Yes! What time, Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked him.

"_Seven. When do you get off work?_"

"About six." Kagome smiled as she spoke to the man over the phone, knowing that Vegeta typically trained until late in the night but his training wasn't nearly as hard then and there was less of a chance of him getting hurt. Besides, she was paid to work from five in the morning to six at night and, if Vegeta needed her after hours, she got a bonus. She also had a pager, just in case he was stupid enough to almost kill himself and she needed to rush back home.

"_Great. Do you need a ride? I can send Ayame over to pick you up at seven._" the man, Kouga, told her and Kagome smiled again.

"That'll be perfect. Thanks, Kouga-kun. I'll see you soon." Kagome smiled before hanging up. She looked at the time and smiled again. It was five in the evening and her Aunt Bunny would have dinner out soon. She could eat quickly and then go get ready. She couldn't wait to see all her friends! They were all so busy nowadays that she hardly had time to see them all, let alone one at a time.

"What was that about?" Vegeta's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him for a moment and then sighed, knowing that he would know if she lied to him. Thankfully her earlier embarrassment had gone away the moment she got the call and got distracted from his pheromones (that she didn't know Vegeta was letting out).

"I'm going out with some friends tonight. I haven't seen them in forever so I'm really excited." she told him with a small smile.

"Well, with the way you were acting I thought you were going on a date with this 'Kouga' person." Vegeta told her, amused when she visibly grimaced.

"Ew, no! Kouga's a great guy and all but he's way too clingy and possessive. Besides, he's mat-ah-married." Kagome told him, fumbling over the last word. Vegeta only raised an eyebrow. It almost sounded like she was going to say mated, but humans don't mate... well, at least that's not what they call it. Only a few humans truly 'mate' by saiyan standards: total devotion and love, no divorce, no others once one mate has died, and though the claiming mark is actually a ring it still signifies that the mates belong to each other and cannot be with another. Not many humans actually do that, from what Vegeta observed, so he figured there was no way she was really going to say mated.

"Vegeta, Kagome-dear! Dinner is ready!" Bunny's voice sang from the kitchen. Kagome nearly laughed when Vegeta practically ran out of the room, completely distracted by the thought of food. She giggled as she got up and followed him at her own pace. When she got there Vegeta was nearly done with his six course meal while her aunt, uncle, and cousin were just starting. She sat down beside Bulma and quickly ate the beef stew she was served, telling Bulma about going to see her friends between bites. Vegeta was long gone by the time she finished eating and went to change.

Kagome came out of her room an hour later, ready to go. (I'm not good at fashion so here's how she looks. Tight yet somewhat modest blood-red dress, red pumps, black purse, hair like normal, minimal makeup.) **[If anyone wants to have me edit this part, give me something to put here, but send it in a PM please]** She hurried downstairs to the front door, startled to see Vegeta standing near the door in his usual manner, back against the wall and arms crossed over his chest. She walked over to him and stared at him curiously as he stared back. Cocking her head, she spoke.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Standing." he said simply, making her huff a little.

"I can see that."

"Then why ask? Are you stupid?" Vegeta smirked, further annoying her.

"Why are you standing here?"

"Am I not allowed to stand here?" he answered with a question of his own. Kagome just huffed and walked to the door.

"Whatever. Do what you want; just try not to get yourself killed before I get back." Kagome told him as she reached to open the door. Vegeta watched her leave and he sighed when the door closed behind her. He hadn't been able to go through with his plan. The moment he saw her in that tight red dress he knew that, if he did go through with his plan, he would be a mated man by the end of the night... something he was sure Kagome wouldn't be too pleased about, especially since he would be taking her away from her friends for the night. So he hadn't kissed her like he wanted to... but he did at least send a blast of pheromones her way so she wouldn't be tempted to lay with another male that night. He knew how some human females got when they drank too much and he wasn't very pleased that Kagome was going to a bar with her 'male' friends, especially without him there to protect her. His pheromones, at least, would keep even a drunk Kagome from willingly sleeping with someone else.

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter, too!

If anyone wants to help me with her clothes, by all means send me a PM. The only requirements are a red dress, red pumps, and black purse. Oh, and little to minimum make-up. I think her natural beauty is the most appealing. You can do the hair however you want. Send me a PM and the best one I will copy-n-paste into this story. I'll even put your name on here to give you special thanks!

Anyways, please review! (but remember to be polite and no foul language please)

Thanks for reading! :)

-Aozora12


	3. Kagome's Scent

January 14, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Three

Kagome grinned happily as she and Ayame walked into the yokai bar and saw all their friends. Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippou, and even Sesshoumaru were all there. She even saw Hiei standing in a corner looking bored at a glance, but she could see the amusement in his red eyes. His sister, Yukina, was talking happily to Shippou, who had changed a lot in five hundred years. His mostly orange hair had darkened to a true red color and he'd let it grow out. He went by Youko or Kurama these days but Kagome still called him Shippou. Hiei was his best friend and Kagome had come to like the little fire hybrid, and his sister was the sweetest thing!

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha was the first to come to her side and scoop her up into a huge hug, making her laugh.

"Inuyasha, it's been a while." Kagome smiled at her best friend as he set her back on the floor. She smiled at his mate as she also came over. "How are you, Naomi-san?" she asked, staring happily at the hanyou woman's round belly where their fifth child grew happily. Naomi smiled pleasantly and rubbed her stomach.

"We're fine, Kagome-chan. Sango should be born within two weeks. We'll call you when we go to Sesshoumaru's hospital." Naomi told her with a smile. Sesshoumaru owned many businesses these days. He was no longer the Western Lord, not in the feudal era sense, but he did control the majority of the businesses in western Japan, including a hospital he built just for yokai, hanyou, and humans in the know. The hospital, disguised as an accounting business with ridiculously high prices, was among the best in the world for yokai care and, if a yokai or hanyou couldn't afford to pay for their services, there were ways to help them pay off their bill or, in extreme cases, Sesshoumaru would personally excuse a patient from their bill. This mostly happened with homeless or jobless yokai.

"I can't wait to meet her." Kagome smiled. "Who did you leave Miroku-chan with tonight?"

"Our eldest is watching the little ones." Inuyasha told her as they all walked through the bar to their table. Kouga was next to grab Kagome with a large hug, nearly crushing her while Kagome just giggled.

"Good to see you, too, Kouga-kun." Kagome smiled as she was put down by the wolf, who then pulled Ayame into his arms and smiled at her.

"Come on, Kagome, I know you have to work now... but a whole month without seeing you is awful." the wolf pouted. Ayame laughed at her mate and then smiled at Kagome.

"He thinks you don't love him anymore." she giggled at Kagome.

"That's what you're for, Ayame-chan."

"Mother, where's my hug?" a charming baritone voice came. Kagome turned to smile at Shippou and she opened her arms to him as he quickly hugged her. She giggled at the red-head turned into his true form, a silver fox and hugged her tighter. At first Shippou was a normal red fox, but that changed when Sesshoumaru formally adopted him when Kagome left. Sesshoumaru's blood turned his hair silver and his eyes gold, but he was still her precious Shippou... just more mischievous and cunning. Shippou, er Youko, suddenly stiffened in his mother's embrace. He stepped back and looked at her curiously before sniffing her. Kagome didn't even flinch; she was used to the many canines around her smelling her for some reason or another.

"Do I smell weird or something, Shippou? I tried a new perfume..." Kagome told him but he shook his head.

"That's not what I smell. You have a male's pheromones all over you, Kagome." Youko told her and she just looked at him in confusion. Shippou turned to Sesshoumaru now and gently pushed Kagome in his direction. "You smell it, too, don't you?" he asked the taiyokai, who brought Kagome closer and sniffed at her before humming to himself.

"She does have pheromones on her, but not from a race I know. It is male and similar to a monkey yokai, but I don't think it is a yokai." Sesshoumaru said calmly before looking at Kagome. "Are there any males you are close to on a daily basis? His scent is all over you so he must be having contact with you daily for quite some time."

"Well, I do live with my uncle..."

"No, it is not familial in scent." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Um... the only one I can think of is Vegeta. He gets injured a lot with his training so I have to patch him up almost daily." Kagome told him. "Why?"

"He has been exposing you to pheromones." Hiei spoke up from his corner, having watched the conversation with interest along with all the others. "For some species of yokai, that is the first step in a courting ritual. The pheromones tell the female that the male is interested. If the female deems him worthy she will initiate a full courtship."

"I don't understand, though. Vegeta isn't a yokai. He isn't human, either, but he's not a yokai..."

"An alien?" Shippou asked. Kagome nodded. "What type?"

"I don't know. Nobody will tell me." Kagome told them, missing it as Shippou and Inuyasha exchanged quick glances. Inuyasha nodded and left quickly, taking his mate with him. Kagome didn't even notice them leave as she was more focused on Shippou and Sesshoumaru at the moment. "All my cousin said was that he was from some sort of warrior race. She wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Hn. I knew there were some aliens on this planet but I have never met any." Sesshoumaru said.

"I would say I have but I'm fairly certain Kuwabara is human." Hiei scoffed and Shippou laughed at this while Yukina giggled. Kagome only smiled. She'd met the orange-haired man once so she knew who they were talking about, at least.

"Well, whatever. So someone's interested in Kagome. She's a big girl; she can handle it." Kouga said now. "But more importantly... we came here for a good time. Let's get drinking, already!"

"I kind of have to agree with Kouga-kun." Kagome giggled. "I came here to relax after a long week of work."

"Very well. I will get us some drinks, then." Sesshoumaru said, standing up to go to the bar while the other talked happily at the table. He returned with several drinks and placed one in front of Kagome. "That one is special for you, since you are human and this is a yokai bar. Don't drink anything else unless Shippou or I give it to you."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled gratefully at him. Yokai alcohol was much stronger than human alcohol and she was lucky that this underground yokai bar also had drinks for humans in the know. She, unfortunately, had experienced demon sake before when she was in the feudal era. It only took her a sip to get completely wasted, and she'd drank the entire cup. She ended up with a horrendous hangover the next day. Luckily her friends had kept a close eye on her; otherwise she would have likely gone off with the next man she saw and lost her virginity. Her yokai friends, however, were not very affected by the sake at all. They each had several cups and only Inuyasha ended up with a buzz because of his human blood. Speaking of... "Hey, where did Inuyasha and Naomi go?"

"Naomi probably got tired real quick and asked him to go home." Shippou told her, still in his Youko form as he sat down beside her at the table. "Inuyasha will probably come back once he gets her home."

"But it's only seven." Kagome said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"You have to remember that she is pregnant, Kagome." Kouga said from his seat, smiling with Ayame on his lap. "I'm not sure how hanyou pregnancies work, but yokai tend to get fatigued very easily when they are carrying. Ayame slept through most of her pregnancies." he told her. Ayame only giggled and nodded in agreement. They'd had four litters together in five hundred years, each litter with about three or four pups. The youngest set was already fifty years old.

"Oh. Well, I hope she feels better after some rest then." Kagome smiled lightly before taking a sip of her drink, happy to find that it was made with human liquor and that Sesshoumaru still remembered what drink was her favorite. She giggled as Shippou and Kouga started talking about the feudal era and some of their crazy adventures, with Sesshoumaru adding a comment here and there, and she settled in for a fun night with her friends.

-break-

"Are you positive that's what she said?"

"One hundred percent." Inuyasha nodded as he spoke to Kagome's mother, who thought it over for a moment before sighing.

"Alright. Here's his address and phone number." Korari sighed as she handed Inuyasha a slip of paper. "I had hoped Kagome would find a nice human man but, if what you're saying is true, then she needs to speak to him immediately." she told Inuyasha as she pointed to the number on the paper. Inuyasha nodded.

"I will call him and tell him what's going on, then. Thank you, Korari-san."

"No, thank you for telling me about this before something happened that my baby girl wasn't prepared for." Korari smiled at the hanyou, who just nodded before he left. Then she sighed in the empty house. "Dear Kagome, how on earth did you find another Saiyan?"

-END CHAPTER-

Another chapter is done! I'm on a roll!

It's really late where I am right now so I'm off to bed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. Please, please, PLEASE somebody be the first to comment! Get the ball rolling! I am more motivated when people review! Hint Hint!

Good night,

-Aozora12


	4. Teasing

January 15, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Four

Kagome happily sipped at her drink as her friends joked around like old times. She loved getting together with everyone like this, and she hated that they couldn't do it more often. Sesshoumaru had hundreds of companies to oversee, Kouga and Ayame were both actors for some soap opera that Kagome just couldn't get into, and Shippou and Hiei were busy with Spirit detective things. Inuyasha was the only one she saw frequently, since he had a normal office job, but lately with Naomi being pregnant he hadn't been coming to see her as often. Then add in the fact that she, too, had a job now and it made everything difficult for getting together with her friends. She sighed wistfully, wishing that real life wasn't so busy. She missed her days as a carefree teen that could hang out with all of her friends whenever she wanted to.

Another drink was placed in front of her and Kagome smiled at Shippou, who had reverted to his Kurama form for the time being. "I think you shouldn't drink anymore after this one, mother, unless you want to get drunk."

"Thanks, Shippou. I don't really want to end up with a hangover tomorrow." Kagome giggled at her son. She was still on her first drink but she knew the next one would be enough to give her a buzz, especially since she wasn't too terribly good at holding her liquor. Any more than that and she would be drunk, probably the only person drunk in the yokai bar, and that would be a bad thing, indeed. Her friends would watch out for her, of course... but who is to say that she might sneak past them?

"So, tell me about this male that is trying to get you." Shippou said slyly as he sat to her right, making Kagome glare at him a little.

"How are you so sure Vegeta is after me? My cousin is really pretty, you know. He may be trying to sway her and I just got caught up in it." Kagome told him.

"You know that is a pathetic excuse, right?" Hiei asked, appearing to her left with his own drink. "Even you should know that animals and yokai only release pheromones around the female they desire. There is no 'getting caught up in it.'"

"Hiei is right." Shippou nodded. "I can smell it all over you, Kagome. He is focused solely on you and his pheromones say that he wants to mate you." Kagome blushed deeply at this.

"A-are you sure?" she asked, flustered by the thought that Vegeta wanted her for a mate. Did his species do things the same way yokai did? She knew the importance of a mate to yokai, but how important was it to Vegeta?

"The fox does not lie." Hiei nodded, taking a drink of his yokai-strength beer. "He does not smell lustful, however, though there is some lust in his scent."

"Yes, it seems like he mostly just has a desire to make you his mate, and it is not simply for your looks." Shippou added and Kagome's blush deepened a little. So Vegeta liked her looks, that was obvious by the presence of lust in his eyes when they first met, but he didn't want her just for her looks? In that case, why did he want her? She thought he didn't like humans... "So, mother... Care to tell us what this male is like?" Shippou asked, interrupting her thoughts. She looked to Hiei for help to avoid this but he was also looking at her expectantly. Kagome sighed heavily, giving up.

"Well, Vegeta, he's arrogant, sort of like Sesshoumaru when we first met him." Kagome told them, looking at Shippou who grinned. "And he trains a lot, no a lot isn't powerful enough. He trains excessively until he comes to the infirmary with burns, gashes, and even broken limbs sometimes. But he's always completely healed within two days."

"What does he train for?" Shippou asked but Kagome shrugged.

"I'm sort of kept in the dark about who he is, why he's there, and what he's training for." Kagome told them. "I know he's a prince on whatever planet he came from, but that's about it. Every time I ask my cousin she just says that I'm better off not knowing about 'that kind of lifestyle' whatever that means."

"He probably has a dangerous life." Hiei said calmly. "Your cousin does not know of your past?"

"No, my mom said not to tell anyone that doesn't already know about yokai." Kagome shrugged.

"In that case she must assume you are an innocent bystander that could be hurt if you know of this male's past." Hiei explained and Kagome nodded, understanding this.

"Go on, Kagome. I want to know about this male that wants to mate my mother." Shippou said and Kagome sighed again.

"Fine. He has this holier-than-thou attitude with everyone and thinks that, just because he's a prince, he should get his way. He's really stubborn, too, probably more than I am. He tries to provoke me into verbal spats, which is sort of fun because he can actually handle and keep up with my words." Kagome said with a half smile while Shippou laughed at his, remembering Kagome when she would argue with Inuyasha. "Um, let's see... he tries to act tough and kind of evil but I think he's not so bad. He has honor, even if not many people see it, and he's really strong... like Inuyasha's strength combined with Kouga's." Shippou grinned when Kagome was done and he looked at Hiei, who was smirking.

"Looks like Kagome is also interested in this male." Shippou grinned at Kagome, who sputtered at his sudden words and blushed deeply.

"It's in your eyes, onna, and the way you speak." Hiei smirked at her.

"Hn. I was only half listening and even I could hear that she favored this male." Sesshoumaru said from across the table, most of his attention still on Kouga, who was still talking to him. Kagome's entire face was red now and she hid her face in her hands.

"Stop teasing me, Shippou..." she moaned.

"Admit it, mother. You like this male." Shippou chuckled.

"Fine! He's hot, like really hot. He can be nice sometimes and even when we're arguing he tries not to cross any unspoken lines, which I think is really considerate, and he's like really hot." Kagome said quickly, just to get it out of her system. Everyone at the table just chuckled at her in a friendly way while she buried her red face in her hands.

"Korari was right." Kagome tensed up the moment she heard that voice and her mother's name. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned to look behind her while her friends all stared at the newcomer in confusion. A man stood behind her, looking very similar to her. He was tall and rather muscular with short jet black hair and charcoal eyes. His face was very similar to Kagome's face, though harder and more masculine. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a small frown on his face. "We have to talk, musume*."

-END CHAPTER-

.

*Musume means daughter

* * *

Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

Kagome's father is coming into the mix now. **I need help deciding his name, and I won't update again until I have one!** It will either be Kuon or Kon or Kato. The highest vote will win!

Please somebody, anybody review!

Thanks for reading,

-Aozora12


	5. Revealing the Secret

January 17, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Five

Everyone looked at the new male curiously for a long moment, registering his words. Musume. Kagome was his daughter? This was Kagome's father?! Shippou had to admit, he was expecting someone entirely different to be Kagome's father. Kagome was kind and sweet and gentle, and this man looked like he could kill someone without even thinking about it. Then again, who was he to judge? He was a yokai and many yokai killed in the past just for fun (not that he did, of course).

"F-father, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Kagome asked, utterly shocked that her father was here, in West City, at a yokai bar. How did he even get in here?! He had to be with a yokai to get in there. Inuyasha suddenly appeared from behind her father, and that's when it made a little more sense. "Inuyasha? Why did you bring my father here? How do you even know him?"

"Um, well..." Inuyasha laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"A few years ago your mother told me and Inuyasha to keep an eye on you." Shippou spoke up now. "She said to go to her right away if you start speaking of an alien or if it seems like you're really attracted to someone. In this case it was both so Inuyasha went to speak to your mother, though we had no idea why it was so important."

"Yeah, so I went to see your mom and she told me to go talk to your dad and he sort of demanded that I take him to you..." Inuyasha told his best friend, who was still mostly focusing on her father, who she hadn't seen in several years.

"Mom sent you to get my father?" Kagome questioned, surprised. She looked at her father now. "But I thought you two hated each other..."

"Now you know that's not true, Kagome." Her father said with a frown. "We both still love each other very much... but my life style is just too dangerous for you to be around me, and that's why we argued all the time. That's why I left... so you and Souta wouldn't get hurt."

"Oh. Then why are you here now? What's so important that mom had my best friend and adopted son keep such a close eye on me, and then sent them to you?" Kagome frowned, confused. Her father sighed heavily and glanced around, noticing that many yokai were staring at him strangely. He knew why, even if Kagome was oblivious. He may look human, but he wasn't... and he knew the yokai could tell.

"This isn't the place to speak about this." he said simply.

"We could go to my apartment." Shippou spoke up, earning the man's attention. "It's less than five minutes from here and you can speak freely there. Besides, I'm quite certain most of us want to hear this, too. We're very close to Kagome, after all."

"That is acceptable." the man nodded. "Lead the way, fox."

-break-

Kagome sat on the couch between Inuyasha and Shippou, a cup of tea in her hands. Sesshoumaru sat in a recliner while Ayame and Yukina shared the loveseat, Kouga sat on the floor near his mate's legs, and Hiei stood in a corner like usual. Kagome's father stood in the center of the room, his eyes focused on his daughter.

"First of all, I want to know what's going on." he said, looking to Shippou. "I've heard Inuyasha's story, but you may have something to add to it, yes?" Shippou nodded.

"Well, pretty much... we smelled pheromones on Kagome when we hugged her. We were sure it wasn't a yokai, but it wasn't human, either." Shippou started.

"It smelled like a monkey." Kouga added.

"So I told Kagome about it and asked if there were any males hanging around her lately, and she said that there was only one that wasn't family." Shippou continued. "We told her that some yokai use pheromones to court and then she said he wasn't a yokai, but rather an alien. Then we asked her what type..."

"I don't know what he is." Kagome frowned. "Nobody will tell me."

"Anyways, that's about when I sent Inuyasha to her mother's. Then we started drinking and I got her to tell me a little bit about the guy she's been around. Then we teased her a bit because it seemed like she really likes him, and then we even got her to admit it." Shippou told her father. "And that's when you came in." Kagome's father nodded and looked at Kagome now.

"Who is he? What's his name?" he asked.

"Vegeta." Kagome answered, surprised when her normally hard father got a look of shock on his face.

"Vegeta? Are you sure?" he asked and Kagome nodded. He sighed heavily then, but nobody was sure if it was a good sigh or a bad sigh until he spoke. "This just got a little less complicated, then." he sighed, looking at Kagome again. "You know he is an alien, then?" At her nod he continued. "I am from the same planet he is from."

"Eh? Y-you're an alien, father?" Kagome gasped in utter shock. He nodded. "B-but that would mean I'm also..."

"You're half alien, yes." her father nodded. "We are from a warrior race of apes, called Saiyans, Kagome. The males are incredibly strong and even the females are quite powerful when provoked. You are half saiyan, half human... but you're stronger because of the miko blood on your mother's side of the family." He explained and then gave her a moment to process this. After a few minutes Kagome spoke.

"You know... learning that I'm half alien really isn't as hard on me as I thought it would be." she finally sighed, noticing her friends weren't too terribly surprised by this information, either. She remembered Sesshoumaru telling her once that, because of his station in yokai societies, sometimes he was asked to be there when the parents of a hanyou reveal to their child that they aren't human but rather have a concealment spell on them. Sesshoumaru is there to make sure the kid doesn't go crazy and destroy half a city. It seemed like her other friends had witnessed such things before, too, and the only difference with her was that she was half alien instead of half yokai. "I suppose living around yokai for several years will do that..." She looked up at her father now. "So, what does this have to do with what we were talking about?"

"Well, now that you know what you are, it makes it easier to explain." her father sighed. "Saiyans have one mate, and the males know who their mates are upon the first meeting. My guess is that Vegeta saw you and knew you were his mate, and now he is using his pheromones to try to convince you into a courtship. It's all very similar to how yokai use pheromones. His pheromones are made specifically for you. When you catch scent of them you will feel easily aroused by him and more open to any advances he makes until you agree to court him. Simply put, Vegeta wants to 'go out' with you." her father said, using air quotes around 'go out.' Kagome blushed at this news but didn't deny it. She was quite easily aroused when she was around Vegeta and she highly doubted she would turn him down if he tried to kiss her or something. Plus, when she thought about it, it made sense... especially considering it was similar to how yokai courted.

"Um... so what do I do, then?" Kagome asked, still blushing.

"Well, first of all, it would be best to let me speak to him. Also, since your mate is a Saiyan, I need to drop the concealment charm your mother placed on you at birth."

"Concealment charm? I sense no such thing on her." Sesshoumaru spoke now, looking at Kagome.

"It is made with Saiyan energy." Kagome's father explained, motioning for Kagome to come closer to him. She stood up from the couch, giving Shippou her tea to hold, and then approached her father. "I'm going to break the charm, Kagome. You're going to have a monkey tail and you're going to have a lot of energy inside of you that you don't know how to control. I'm assuming you meditate daily for your miko powers?" She nodded. "Good. From now on, do the same with this power... only do it outside or with Vegeta. I have no doubt he will help you once he learns what you are."

Kagome nodded again and her father placed his large hand on her forehead. She felt a strange energy run through her but that was it. She heard a few gasps from her friends and felt something soft brush against her leg. Looking down she gasped as she saw a long thin monkey tail covered in dark brown fur. Reaching down, she touched it and then squeaked at the strange sensation. Her father only chuckled.

"It is very sensitive to touch, Kagome. Try moving it." He urged lightly. Kagome looked behind her and focused on the tail, watching as she made it twitch and sway. "Good. Now, wrap it around your waist. That will protect it from injury and keep it out of the way." Kagome took a moment to get it right but her tail finally wrapped around her slender waist, looking like a belt over her dress. She looked up at her father, who was smiling lightly. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "When you need to hide your tail around humans, use this and don't take it off until it is safe to do so." he told her as he handed her a beautiful necklace. She put it on and watched as her tail vanished from sight.

"Um, what happens now, father?" Kagome asked warily.

"Now, we go visit Prince Vegeta."

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter was kind of crappy so please don't hate on me int he comments. I had it written out MUCH better and then my computer crashed and I lost this chapter so I had to rewrite it and it ended up way worse than the first version! Sorry! When I get around to it I will rewrite this chapter and make it better. Right now it's just introducing Kagome's father, learning that Kagome is half-saiyan, and the transitioning to the next chapter, which I also lost so it will also be a little crappy.

I promise fluff in the next chapter, though!

* * *

Here's the tally so far for Kagome's father's name:

Kato- 6

Kuon- 1

Kon-1

I am still taking votes until the next chapter or maybe even the chapter after that.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-Aozora12


	6. Old Acquaintances

January 17, 2014

I do not own Drangoball or Inuyasha

Chapter Six

Vegeta sensed an unfamiliar ki coming closer to Capsule Corp. Halting his training, he searched for the source and realized that Kagome was also near it the strange ki. Her own ki seemed calm but nervous for some reason, while the stranger seemed to have masked his emotions. The stranger's power was very strong, more than what a human should have, yet it dwarfed in comparison to Vegeta's and Goku's powers. Taking a closer look, it seemed Kagome's ki levels were also much higher than they had been only hours before. Confused by all this, Vegeta walked out of the GR just as the strange appeared, landing on the grass outside the GR with Kagome in his arms.

The saiyan prince's eyes grew wide the moment he saw the stranger. No wonder he had at times thought Kagome looked familiar! "Admiral Kato... you're alive?"

**_[I was actually sooooo tempted to leave this chapter as is, even though it's really short, just to give you a cliffie! But I'm not that mean, so... on with the show!]_**

"I am, indeed, still quite alive, Prince Vegeta." Kagome's father said as he put Kagome down on the ground. Then he looked over the prince before smiling approvingly. "You've grown quite a lot, my prince. I am glad to see you are well."

"How in the universe did you survive Vegeta-sei's destruction?" Vegeta asked, still wide-eyed with shock.

"Simple. I wasn't on the planet at that time." Kato told him. "You were working for Freiza for well over a year by that time so I had no way of contacting you, but I was exiled to Earth about six months before the planet was destroyed."

"What?! But how? You were my father's most trusted guard. Why would he exile you?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, he wasn't in a particularly good mood the day I decided to quit the royal guard." Kato said, scratching the back of his head (Goku style). Kagome stood beside her father, listening to the conversation intently. This was the most she'd ever heard about her father's past, and the most she'd ever learned about Vegeta in one conversation. "I wanted to be on the front lines, fighting like everyone else, not following the King around and waiting for an attacker that never came. But the day I told the king of my decision was apparently a bad day for him.

"Instead of letting me go, he sent me to Earth, a planet that would be purged soon, with no communication to others and no ship to return home in as punishment for making his bad day even worse. I was to be picked up after it was purged, but that never happened. When I learned of planet Vegeta's destruction I decided to make the most of it. I stayed on Earth and mated with a human." Kato gently moved his daughter to stand in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I believe you've already met my daughter, Kagome."

Vegeta stared at Kagome in surprise for a moment before frowning. "Woman, you were half-saiyan all this time and you never told me?!"

"I-I didn't know." Kagome told him. "I... I was only told about this an hour ago. I thought I was human until father told me about all this." Vegeta stared at her for a moment, his eyes showing briefly that he seemed to understand her situation. Then he looked to her father.

"Why did you not tell her?" he asked Kato.

"I was almost positive that only a handful of Saiyans were left in the universe, and none of them were likely to come to Earth and encounter my daughter." Kato said and Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, it seems you were wrong." Vegeta said with a slightly mocking voice. Kato just chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, I was. In any case, I saw my daughter this evening and smelled pheromones on her. I had to tell her before her instincts came out to play and something happened that she wasn't prepared for." Kato explained and Vegeta smirked.

"I've been found out, then?" Vegeta smirked and Kagome blushed at this, looking away. His smirk grew wider and he looked at Kato once more. "Well, since the cat is out of the bag, and you're standing right there, I want to ask for permission to court your daughter."

"By all means, go ahead." Kato chuckled, gently shoving his daughter in the prince's direction. Kagome blushed deeply as she fell onto Vegeta's chest and his arms wrapped around her. "I couldn't have chosen a better mate for her. But you do realize that, if you are courting her, you will be the one responsible for her training? She doesn't know how to use any of her saiyan powers."

"That is agreeable." Vegeta nodded while Kagome tried to step back from him. He tightened his hold on her, not letting her go just yet. "Wouldn't want her to destroy my current place of residence, after all." Then he spotted her necklace and smirked as he recognized it as a Saiyan-style necklace. He pulled it off and Kagome's tail reappeared, no longer around her waist but rather hanging freely behind her. "Ah, so she still has her tail." he held up the necklace for examination. "A concealment charm? Interesting."

"What do you mean by 'still'?" Kato questioned with a curious frown.

"My tail, along with another Saiyan's tail, was cut off in battle." Vegeta told him with a shrug. "We can grow it back if we want to, of course, but I've actually found that it's easier to battle without such a huge weakness."

"I can see your point, but what about your Oozaru?" Kato questioned.

"Don't need it. I've become strong enough to fight without that form." Vegeta smirked, his hand moving to Kagome's tail. Kagome squeaked in surprise when she felt him run his hand along her furry tail. It felt so strange! And yet... it was also quite relaxing. Vegeta grinned as Kagome relaxed in his arms while he stroked her tail. "I do suppose it is a good thing females don't have an Oozaru."

"Yeah." Kato nodded in agreement, chuckling at his daughter who was leaning against Vegeta with her eyes closed now. He knew Vegeta would tell her, more like show her, the more pleasurable aspects of having a tail. Not only did petting it relax the owner, but it could be used in more intimate ways, too. "Well, I would like to catch up some more, my prince, but it is quite late and I do believe Kagome has fallen asleep on you. I shall be by to visit my daughter frequently now that I know where she is living. For now I will take my leave."

"Fine by me." Vegeta nodded, glancing down at Kagome. Her breathing was even and deep, telling him that she really had fallen asleep. It was rather late, after all, and with him stroking her tail in such a relaxing manner it was no wonder she'd fallen asleep.

"Take care of my daughter, Prince Vegeta. Believe it or not, she has had a rough past. She deserves some happiness." Kato told him. Vegeta just nodded and watched as the former Admiral flew away. Then he easily scooped the sleeping Kagome up into his arms and carried her inside, bypassing her room and heading straight for his room. He gently lay Kagome down on his bed before going into his bathroom for a quick shower.

Normally he would still be working out right now, but he decided that he was going to need his sleep if he was going to not only train Kagome but also explain the ways of the Saiyans to her in the morning. He had the feeling that explaining Saiyan courtships was going to be difficult. With how hardheaded and independent she was, it was likely she would not take well to some of the things he told her... like the fact that he could court her weather she wanted it or not, so long as he had her father's permission. Yeah, she wasn't going to be too happy about some things...

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Well, another chapter is up! I hope you liked it. I'm not feeling so well right now so it might be a few days before I post a new chapter.

The votes are over and Kato is the winner! Here's the talley:

Kato- 8

Kon- 1

Kuon- 1

Please comment and tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions for future chapters I would love to hear them.

ONE MORE THING! The total words for this story so far are...

_**OVER 9000!**_

I couldn't resist! (9986 words to be exact)

Yours Truly,

-Aozora12


	7. To Court a Saiyan

January 18, 2014

10:30 PM

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Seven

Kagome flinched as her tail brushed against something behind her; it was so sensitive! Looking behind her she saw Vegeta standing there wearing his usual smirk. He hand his hand around her tail and that's what she'd felt. Her eyes went wide as his smirk grew. He wasn't going to pull her tail, was he? It really hurt whenever someone even tugged it slightly! Why was her tail so sensitive to touch?! It was her weakness, in two senses. In one sense, it was easily hurt and she could be immobilized if someone grabbed it hard enough. In another sense, sometimes it felt so good when someone touched it softly that it nearly put her to sleep. And now Vegeta had a hold of her tail... and she had no idea what he was going to do.

"I would suggest coming here, woman." Vegeta said smugly, keeping a firm yet gentle hold on her tail to keep her from leaving while also not hurting her. Kagome hesitantly moved closer to Vegeta, to the point where they were mere inches apart. She blushed deeply as Vegeta suddenly moved both of his arms around her, kissing her quickly as he did so, but then he stepped back and let her tail go. Looking down, she saw that her tail was wrapped around her waist again, held there firmly by some cloth Vegeta had wrapped around the base of her tail and tied it to the end of her tail. "You need to learn to keep your tail around your waist. Someone can easily handicap you like I just did and you would die in a heartbeat."

"But it's hard..." Kagome complained.

"It requires constant focus, yes, but after a while it will become second nature." Vegeta told her firmly. "What I just did to your tail is a way Saiyan children learn to keep their tails around their waist and out of the way. You will wear this for three weeks. By then you shouldn't have a problem keeping your tail around your waist. You should understand muscle memory, doctor." he smirked.

"Oh. Um, thank you." Kagome said quietly, surprised that he was helping her with this. Ever since she found out she was half saiyan, things had changed. The morning after her father told her she was half saiyan, Vegeta had explained saiyan courtships and mating rituals, both conversations which turned her cheeks red with both anger and embarrassment. Saiyan courtships could get very... intimate. You can do anything short of mating, and that did mean anything. But there were aspects of it that she did not like.

For one, Vegeta had permission from her father so it meant he could court her even if she didn't want to court him. Another example was how Vegeta was the one who decided when they would mate, and she really had no right to refuse him so long as he hadn't abused her while they were courting. However, despite the things she didn't like about Saiyan courtships, Kagome had agreed to give it a try, mostly because she really liked Vegeta but also because she understood the importance of mates to yokai and had the feeling that they were just as important to Saiyans. She knew Vegeta would be true to her, so she was willing to try. That didn't means she was happy about some things...

Since she agreed to court Vegeta he had started to help her control her new powers, taking time out of his normal training in order to teach her. When she did well he would reward her with a kiss, and a reward it was... he was a great kisser! Bulma and her parents had gone on vacation and would be gone the rest of the summer, leaving Kagome alone with Vegeta. Kagome's father came over every few days to check up on her and answer any questions she had about being a saiyan but, other than that, it was just her and Vegeta. Alone. For three months, the average length of a saiyan courtship. With her family gone, Kagome was starting to see a side of Vegeta that he promised nobody else would ever see. She had no idea he could actually be sweet and gentle, but she'd never tell him that! He wasn't as sweet as he could be, of course, but he did have his moments...

"Are you coming?" Vegeta's voice interrupted her thoughts. She blinked at him.

"What?"

"I said, are you coming to training? Pay attention, woman. You're learning how to fly today." Vegeta told her and her eyes lit up.

"Really? I'll be able to fly like you and father can?" she asked excitedly, making Vegeta roll his eyes.

"Yes, don't make me repeat myself. Now come on or I will change my mind." he scoffed, turning and walking away. Kagome happily followed him. She'd seen him and her father fly a few times, her father only showing her recently however. It looked like fun and she couldn't wait to try it.

-Three Hours Later-

Vegeta smirked as he watched Kagome fly around happy and laughing. He knew she would like flying and it didn't surprise him that she got the hang of it pretty quickly. Looking up, he noticed Kagome was starting to lose energy. He flew up to her and easily caught her the moment she started to fall. She looked up at him with surprised yet grateful eyes and he just smirked at her.

"Have fun, onna?" he asked and she slowly nodded, blushing a little at their close proximity. She'd never been this close to him before. It felt nice to be in his arms like this. She almost didn't want to leave his arms when he landed back on the ground again, but she assumed he wasn't big on the idea of carrying her longer than necessary. So she tried to get down. Boy, was she wrong. "If I put you down you will collapse, woman. You used up too much energy." Vegeta told her as he kept her firmly in his arms. Kagome thought that was ridiculous for a moment; she still had enough energy to walk; but then she realized what he was doing... he actually wanted to keep holding her?

"Oh... o-okay. Um, thank you." Kagome mumbled, her cheeks turning red. Vegeta only nodded as he started walking back towards Capsule Corp. since they had gone to an empty park to train. It was fairly late in the evening now so nobody was around to see them. Still, Kagome blushed at the thought of Vegeta carrying her in public. It took her several minutes to relax, and then she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, deciding to just enjoy it while it lasted. She smiled lightly to herself as she caught his scent. He smelled like rain, lightning, and fire... it was a calming scent that made her feel safe in his strong arms. She liked it and she couldn't help but breathe it in and just relax...

-break-

Kagome awoke to the feeling of lips on hers. Snapping her eyes open, she looked up and found Vegeta leaning over her with a smirk. She looked around groggily and noticed she was in her room. How did they get there? Weren't they just walking home after her training in the park?

"You fell asleep." Vegeta told her, knowing what she was thinking. He helped her sit up in bed while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking out her window she noticed it was still dark out.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Almost six in the morning." he told her. She looked at her alarm clock and confirmed this, then frowned. Her alarm was set for five forty but it didn't go off... or did it? "It did, but you didn't wake up." Vegeta said, practically reading her mind. "I heard it going off and I came to wake you."

"Really?" Kagome asked, mildly surprised he didn't just ignore it and then go to the GR for his morning warm-up, which she knew started at about four in the morning. He probably had been working out... yes, he was in his exercise clothes. So why had he come back inside an hour before breakfast?

"You know, your eyes practically tell me what you are thinking. That would be dangerous if I were an enemy." Vegeta suddenly said, earning her attention again. She looked up at him as he continued. "I came back inside because I destroyed the last bot and that blue-haired woman isn't back yet to fix it, so I decided to take a shower. Then I heard your alarm going off. You were really out of it."

"I don't know why. I slept really well." Kagome said with a jaw-splitting yawn. Then she looked at him curiously. "If you destroyed the last bot, how are you going to train?"

"I can train without the bots, onna." Vegeta huffed.

"What are you even training for? Nobody tells me anything." Kagome frowned.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Vegeta asked, surprising her. He was going to tell her? Willingly? Without being a grouch about it? "Woman, stop thinking bad of me! I can be civil when I wish to be."

"S-sorry." Kagome muttered. Were her eyes really so revealing to her thoughts.

"Yes!" came Vegeta's response, making her blush a little. "If you don't start asking questions soon, I'm going to leave."

"O-okay... how did you end up on Earth? Why do you train so much? What happened to your planet? Father said it was destroyed... but you don't have to answer that one if you don't want to..."

"One question at a time." Vegeta sighed, sitting down on the bed beside her as he felt like it would take a while to get through her questions. "When I first came to Earth I was working for a cruel creature named Freiza. My home planet had been destroyed while I was a child working for Freiza, who was the one to destroy our planet because he was afraid we would rise up against him. Anyways, I really had nowhere else to go so I stayed and worked for Freiza. One of the few surviving saiyans went to Earth first, because his brother was sent here as a child to purge the planet and make it ready for sale."

"W-what?" Kagome's eyes went wide at this part.

"Both Saiyans and Freiza conquered planets. They sent warriors to the planets who then killed off the planet's race. The planet was then sold to the highest buyer." Vegeta explained quickly. "Anyways, our warrior never came back. Turns out, his brother hit his head as a child and grew up as a human. He defeated his own brother. I, along with another Saiyan, were listening in on the fight through scouters. They were like advanced head pieces. We heard of something interesting on Earth, called Dragonballs, that grant one wish and we thought that if we got them we could defeat Freiza, who was the one to destroy our planet and pretty much turn the only surviving saiyans, including the prince, into his little slaves." Vegeta scoffed at this. Kagome wanted to know what dragon balls were but she held off on asking until another time.

"We got here and fought with the Saiyan that thought he was human and his friends. They were... stronger than we expected and by the end of it I was in bad shape, even lost my tail, and my comrade was dead, not that I cared about him." Vegeta frowned, not mentioning that he was the one who killed Nappa in the first place. "The dragonballs on this planet were destroyed but I had heard of other dragonballs on another planet, so I went back to Freiza's ship, got healed, and then went to a planet called Namek.

"Long story short, the human-saiyan, called Kakkarot, and some of his friends followed me so they could wish their friends that I killed back to life and restore their planet's dragonballs. Freiza also heard about them and followed me to Namek. It ended up as a three-way race to gather them all; I even came really close at one point. By the end of it Kakkarot had defeated Freiza and I, once again, had nowhere to go. Despite my past Kakkarot suggested that I live on Earth and, since I really had nothing better to do, I stayed. Maybe I'll tell you the rest of what happened on Namek one day, but it's much too long."

"Wow, and here I thought my past was crazy..." Kagome muttered to herself. Then she looked at Vegeta, who was waiting for another question.

"Any more questions, Kagome?"

"Just one more. Why do you train so much?" Kagome asked.

"It's Saiyan nature to train and grow stronger. But right now there is actually a reason. We are expected to have a very strong enemy appear before us in about two years, so me and Kakkarot are training to defeat the enemy or else it could mean the end of Earth as you know it." he told her. She looked like she was about to ask another question so he sighed. "You said that was the last one, onna. I would really like to go take my shower now."

"Sorry." Kagome blushed a little. Her thoughts wandered over to Vegeta in the shower and her blush deepened at what she thought. Vegeta's chuckle startled her and she looked up to see him grinning devilishly at her.

"Want to join me, Ka-go-me?" Vegeta grinned. Kagome blushed even deeper at his suggestion and quickly shook her head, but her eyes told Vegeta otherwise. "Yes, you do." he smirked, standing up. Before Kagome could protest he had her in his arms and was carrying her towards his room. Kagome stuttered, flustered for a moment, before protesting and trying to escape his grasp. Vegeta huffed in annoyance and let out a blast of pheromones, smirking when Kagome obviously caught scent of them and started to relax, though she did so reluctantly.

"Stop doing that... it's not fair..." Kagome protested with a whimper. Vegeta only chuckled and continued walking down the long hallways to his room.

"I wouldn't have to keep using my pheromones if you would just understand what I told you about Saiyan courtships." he told her.

"You didn't say anything about showering together." Kagome mumbled.

"You apparently didn't listen to half of what I told you." Vegeta scoffed, remembering that discussion well. Kagome had been either too embarrassed over some parts or too angry over other parts to listen to the parts in between. "Part of Saiyan courting does involve bathing together, onna. You should have listened. Besides, you _want_ to join me. Your eyes told me everything." Kagome blushed and looked away while the prince chuckled and continued walking towards his room. Kagome just hung her head in defeat after a moment. It was too early to argue with him and, with his pheromones keeping her rather sedated, she knew she really couldn't fight him. Besides, he did have a point... she may not like to admit it, but the thought of taking a shower with him was quite... appealing.

"Egotistical jerk." Kagome muttered, earning a laugh from the male carrying her.

"That may be... but this egotistical jerk is right."

-break-

Ten minutes later found Kagome standing naked in front of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy white towel that oddly reminded her of Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama (or his tail, depending on which you prefer). Her face was bright red as she contemplated making a run for it to avoid the future embarrassment of seeing a fully nude Vegeta and also having him see her nude as well. In the end she decided she wouldn't make it. Vegeta would know the instant she took a step toward the door and she had no doubt he would come out of the shower without a second thought, grab her before she even had a chance to get away, and then pull her into the shower with him.

"If you don't get in soon that water will be cold, woman." Vegeta said from inside the shower, paying close attention to the blurry silhouette outside the shower. If she took a step towards the bathroom door he would know and she would wind up in the shower before she could even process what happened.

He smirked as he could almost see her fierce blush through the foggy glass of the shower. His smirk turned into a grin as the shower door slowly opened. Kagome stood there, holding the white towel around her as her face was cherry red. If it was possible, her blush deepened even more the moment her eyes landed on the muscular sculpted chest of her saiyan prince. Her eyes followed a trail of water over his chest, down his washboard abs and then further down. Kagome 'eeped' and promptly disappeared from the shower door. Vegeta chuckled and went after her. She barely made it five steps before strong wet arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her back against a hard wet chest.

"I don't bite, Kagome... not much, anyways." Vegeta grinned against her ear, loving the feel of her body pressed against his, even if there was a towel separating him. Kagome whimpered in embarrassment. As a doctor she knew what a male body should look like, of course, and had certainly even had to handle certain parts of their anatomy in med school... but it was completely different outside of work and with Vegeta. He was an absolutely perfect specimen in _EVERY_ aspect. "Come on, Kagome. It's only a shower." Kagome nodded slowly and reluctantly let Vegeta pull her into the shower, tossing her towel out before it could get wet.

Vegeta bit back a groan as her body was exposed to his eyes for the first time. She was beautiful. Her skin was soft and flawless, beautifully sun kissed from obvious years of outdoor experiences. She had the most wonderful curves. Her breasts were round and perky, her waist was thin, her stomach flat, and her hips were perfect for childbearing. The only excess fat on her body was what made up her breasts and just a tiny amount on her stomach. And then his eyes moved further down. At the apex of her long, long legs was a triangular patch of neatly trimmed hair. He almost couldn't wait until they mated, when he would be free to explore every inch and crevice of her beautiful body. For now he was stuck with simply admiring with his eyes.

"Beautiful." The word left his lips before he even thought it, but he did not regret it. True, it was highly unusual for him to compliment anyone, but Kagome deserved it. She truly was gorgeous. Kagome's blush deepened as she heard his compliment and her heart skipped a beat as she realized he actually meant it. Otherwise he wouldn't have said it. The proud Prince Vegeta not only gave her a compliment, but he also meant it. He really thought she was beautiful? "Yes." Vegeta suddenly said, making her look up at his face as she wondered how he knew what she was thinking. "Your eyes. How many times must I tell you? Your eyes say everything that is on your mind. Yes, onna, I think you are beautiful. Is it really so hard to believe?"

"I... I-I just..." Kagome blushed and looked away. "N-nobody has ever called me beautiful before." she said softly, her voice hardly above a whisper. Vegeta frowned as he heard this. Sure, he didn't give out compliments every day, but surely someone had told her she was an attractive young woman.

"Nobody?" Vegeta questioned and she slowly nodded, still not looking at him.

"Not... not in the way you said it. The only time was when I was at a bar and s-some drunk guys were hitting on me. N-none of my boyfriends ever... told me I was even remotely pretty." Kagome told him quietly. Vegeta lifted her chin and made her look at him now.

"Well, they must have been blind fools not to see how beautiful you are." he told her, earning a small smile and a pretty blush from the young woman. Kagome stood up on her toes and kissed him, initiating a kiss for the first time since they started courting almost two weeks ago. It was short and chaste, but full of emotion.

"Thank you." she said softly. She knew he would not tell her such sweet things very often, but it touched her deeply to know he could be this sweet to her. Vegeta only smirked and stepped under the running water.

"Let's hurry up with this shower before the water turns to ice."

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Woohoo, another chapter! I think whatever was making me feel bad must have just been something I ate because I was fine once I woke up this morning.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this EXTRA-LONG chapter (I was on a roll and couldn't find a good stopping point).

I was totally blushing as I tried to describe Vegeta... in the shower... with water running down his chest... I'm blushing again. Anyone know how to do a blushing emoji?!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Sincerely,

-Aozora12

* * *

Oh, one more thing! I start Nursing school on Tuesday so this weekend might be the last few updates you get for a while but I promise to not forget this story! I also have 4 other stories I'm currently working on, but those are just Inuyasha fics. I also have 2 completed stories. When you have the time feel free to read them. Just go to my profile (where you'll learn a lot about me) and you'll find links to all my stories there. :)


	8. Hidden Hospitals

January 20, 2014

I do no own Dragonball or Inuyasha

I do own Kato and the plot to this story

Chapter Eight

Kagome eyed the target carefully and released the string on her bow, watching as the arrow sailed perfectly towards the center of her target. A split-second later another arrow was in the air following it. The first arrow hit the mark perfectly, and only a second later it was sliced in half by the second arrow, which was then sliced in half by a third arrow. Kagome put her bow down and frowned.

"I'm getting rusty. It was half a centimeter off of center." she frowned at her work and then moved to pull the arrows out of the dead tree that was her target. Then she returned to her starting point and repeated the exercise until she got it perfect, all while a saiyan prince watched from beneath the shade of a nearby tree.

It was a rare day that Vegeta didn't work out but, after his last training session in the GR which resulted in the room exploding and Vegeta ending up with burns all over, Kagome had firmly insisted he take a day off while her uncle's scientists fixed the GR. He had relented but only on the grounds that Kagome would not skip her training. So they had gone to a nearby park, found a rather secluded area, and started her training. After working on her saiyan energy for a while and teaching her how to hide her energy, Kagome had decided to train with her miko abilities, too. So now she was creating barriers and practicing with her bow and arrows while Vegeta relaxed beneath a tree.

The ringing of a cell phone echoed in the small secluded area of the park they were in. Kagome put down her bow and quickly answered her phone, looking as if she was expecting this call for a while now. She smiled happily when she saw the caller-ID. "Inuyasha! Is it time?! It's a week late already. Is it finally time?!" she quickly asked.

"_Yeah! I'm taking Naomi to the hospital now. Call Shippou while I get a hold of Kouga._" Inuyasha said quickly over the phone.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"_He's already there. We're meeting him at the hospital._" he told her. "_Hurry, or you'll miss it!_"

"Okay, I'm calling Shippou!" Kagome said before hanging up and quickly dialing another number. Vegeta watched curiously. Something important was happening but he wasn't quite sure what it was. "Shippou, it's time! I just got a call from Inuyasha. Meet us at the hospital, okay?"

"_I'll be there as soon as I can, Kagome. You get going to the hospital._" Shippou told her. Kagome said goodbye and quickly hung up before turning to Vegeta.

"Um... One of my best friends is about to have another baby and I really need to go to the hospital." She told him. "Since the hospital is closer to us than Capsule Corp is, do you want to just come with me?"

"I have nothing better to do." Vegeta sighed. "What are you going to do with your bow and arrows? I highly doubt those are allowed in a hospital."

"I'll just stash them in this tree and get them later." Kagome said, flying up into the branches of a tree and securing her weapons there. When she landed Vegeta was standing and ready to go.

"Lead the way."

-break-

Thirty minutes later found Kagome and Vegeta walking into an ordinary-looking accounting office. Vegeta stared at Kagome as if she were crazy while she just walked to the desk in the empty foyer of the business building. The woman at the desk looked up and smiled politely at them.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked. Kagome pulled a small golden card out of her pocket and showed it to the woman.

"Doctor Kagome Higurashi, miko and associate of Sesshoumaru Taisho and Inuyasha Taisho. I'm here to visit Inuyasha and Naomi Taisho and possibly help with the delivery." Kagome told the woman who smiled knowingly.

"What an honor it is to meet the Shikon no Miko. Inuyasha-sama just arrived about fifteen minutes ago. Ano... may I inquire who this man is?" she asked.

"He's with me. There will be no problems with letting him in. If need be I can get clearance from Sesshoumaru." Kagome told her and the woman nodded.

"That will not be necessary. Please, follow me and I will take you to Inuyasha-sama and Naomi-sama." the woman smiled, standing and walking over to an 'office' door. Kagome followed after pocketing her card. Vegeta followed Kagome, unsure about all this. This was not a hospital... was it? But why have a hidden hospital? He suddenly understood as they walked through the door. The scenery changed instantly to look like a typical hospital and Vegeta saw odd creatures all around. Most of them were humanoid-looking with strange animal features or markings on their faces and he could sense strong energies from all of them that he hadn't been able to sense outside the door.

Looking at Kagome, he noticed her concealment charm had been cancelled out and her tail was swaying behind her as she followed the 'secretary' to an elevator. They went up about four floors and then walked down several hallways until they reached the maternity wing. Upon entering the wing Vegeta saw several people gathered in the waiting area.

"If you wish to help with the delivery, please speak with a doctor. If you have any questions a nurse will gladly assist you. Have a good day, Higurashi-sama." The secretary smiled and bowed politely to Kagome before leaving. Kagome turned to Vegeta now.

"Before you say anything, I promise to explain later. Just please try not to insult or fight anyone?" she begged. Vegeta sighed and nodded, making her smile. "Thank you."

"Kagome!" A red haired male quickly approached Kagome, throwing his arms around her with a hug.

"Shippou, it's only been three weeks since you saw me." Kagome giggled, returning the hug.

"That is three weeks too long without seeing my beloved mother." the male smiled as he stepped back. Then he noticed Vegeta and grinned. "Ah... so this must be that male I smelled all over you. And I still smell him on you... finally hooked up, huh?" he winked at her and she blushed, slapping his shoulder.

"Shippou, this is Vegeta. Vegeta, this is Shippou." Kagome quickly introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Shippou bowed his head slightly. "I hope you are treating my mother well."

"Mother?" Vegeta questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I'll explain later." Kagome quickly told him. He huffed in annoyance but nodded as several more people approached. He was then introduced to Kouga, Ayame, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru. "Aren't you supposed to witness the birth?" Kagome questioned Sesshoumaru. As the clan leader he was technically supposed to witness all births in his pack and then record them.

"Naomi is being... examined... at this moment." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "This Sesshoumaru will enter when she is properly clothed and the birth has begun. Do you wish to aide in the delivery, imoutou?" he asked her now.

"I would love to help but I wasn't expecting to bring Vegeta here. I think I'll just wait with everyone else." she told him and he merely nodded.

"Hey, Kagome... I thought you said this guy was the same species as you. Where's his tail? Any concealment charms should be cancelled in here." Kouga said as he looked Vegeta, who was rather annoyed, over.

"It was cut off in battle." Vegeta answered, trying for Kagome's sake to be somewhat civil. He noticed that most of Kagome's friends cringed at this news, the female wolf even grabbing her tail and holding it protectively. For once he actually felt like the loss of his tail was truly understood.

"That must suck." Kouga said.

"I find it is easier to fight without it." Vegeta said calmly. "It was a weakness that will not be missed."

"Weakness? How odd... our tails show we have great strength." Shippou said calmly, transforming into Youko without a thought to it. "For our species, if you have a tail it means you're pretty bad-ass and it would be stupid to mess with you."

"Shippou, language." Kagome frowned but Youko just grinned.

"You know it's true, mother."

"Che. You animal types and your stupid tails. I'm strong enough without a tail." Hiei scoffed.

"Shippou does have a point, for canine species at least." Sesshoumaru noted. "Our tails add to our strength."

"Yes, well... Saiyan tails are rather different." Vegeta said, reaching out to grab Kagome's tail before she even knew what he was doing. Kagome squeaked and froze instantly.

"V-Vegeta, don't you dare..." she hissed but he just smirked.

"Oh I dare, woman." he grinned, giving a very slight tug. Kagome was forced to go closer to him or risk the pain of a tugged tail. Then her eyes slid to half mast as he started to pet her tail. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes, feeling extremely drowsy. "The slightest pull is extremely painful and you can even be subdued by simply touching it lightly. It would not matter if she had fought me tooth and nail... so long as I keep stroking her tail she will be putty in my hands." Vegeta smirked, releasing her tail and ending the demonstration. Kagome snapped awake as he let go of her tail. She stepped back from him and glared at him.

"Don't do that again." she growled but he smirked at her again.

"Keep your tail around your waist and I won't be able to grab it." he pointed out. Kagome just huffed angrily and walked away, going to sit by Shippou as she wrapped her tail around her waist to keep Vegeta from grabbing it again. Shippou, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru just watched the scene with amused faces, all of them thinking that Vegeta was definitely a good match for Kagome.

"So how long do you think it will be until the pup is here?" Kouga asked, moving to sit down in a chair next to his mate.

"Naomi's labor seems to be progressing rather quickly this time." Sesshoumaru told them, checking the time. "This Sesshoumaru shall leave now. A nurse will return when the pup arrives."

"Have fun listening to a female giving birth and screaming in your ear." Shippou grinned and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Watch it, kit. I can undo my adoption of you."

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it before." Youko chuckled. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and then left the waiting area. Youko just continued laughing until he felt hands on his ears. Looking up he saw Kagome playing with his ears, much like she used to do with Inuyasha. "Stop that, mother."

"But they're so cute..." Kagome pouted, ignoring his request as she continued to pet his soft furry ears in a way she knew vixens showed affection for their kits. She knew his ears were sensitive to touch and touching one wrong place could actually get him rather aroused, so she made sure to only touch him in appropriate places on his ears. Soon Shippou gave in and closed his eyes while his mother stroked his ears. His eyes snapped open when he heard Hiei scoff.

"The great bandit Youko, tamed by a tiny female." he scoffed at his partner, who glared sharply at him.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. You know very well that you would do anything your precious sister asks you to do." Youko told Hiei as he gently batted Kagome's hands away. Kagome pouted and crossed her arms.

"You say that as if women are inferior, Hiei." Kagome glared at the fire hybrid, who smirked at her.

"Have a problem with what I'm saying... woman?" Hiei smirked. Kagome bristled at this and stood up.

"As a matter of fact, I do." she told him. "I bet I could beat your sorry ass any day."

"Now, Kagome... that's not such a good idea..." Youko quickly said, trying to placate his mother. "Hiei is really strong, mother..."

"You keep out of this!" she hissed at her son.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Youko said quickly, reverting to Kurama while Kagome strode over to the still-smirking Hiei. Vegeta watched from where he stood against the wall with a smirk, already seeing where this was going. She saw the short man's feminism as a challenge and her instincts were coming out to play.

"What do you have against women, Hiei?" Kagome frowned at the hybrid.

"They are weaker. Simple as that."

"Says the man who works for a woman." Kurama scoffed, earning a glare.

"Mukuro is not a woman; she's a beast." Hiei huffed.

"What makes women weak? The fact that we try to be civil and negotiate rather than having a testosterone challenge and fighting?" Kagome growled. Hiei scoffed at this and crossed his arms.

"Women are smaller, more fragile, and made for bearing children, not fighting." Hiei told her, only half serious. He knew his words would rile her up and he found it fun to make her angry. She had only fought with him once and it had been rather fun. Even Kagome knew he was just trying to provoke her into a fight and he wasn't completely serious, but it was different this time. For some reason she was so much easier to anger. "Women are weaker and should stay in the kitchen and raise children."

"That's it!" Kagome roared, pouncing on the fire hybrid. She was stopped midair by a pair of strong arms catching her. "Let me go so I can purify him to ashes!"

"Onna, I'm fairly certain they would not appreciate you fighting in a hospital." Vegeta's voice came now. Kagome ignored him, growling as she tried to escape his grasp and fight Hiei. Vegeta huffed in annoyance and started stroking her tail to calm her down. Kagome let out a whimper of protest before surrendering, resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder as she felt the calming sensation of someone gently petting her tail. "And here you asked _me_ to be civil." he scoffed when he finally released her. She glared at him and then at Hiei before storming over to sit next to Shippou again.

"Stupid men and their stupid stupidness." she grumbled, making Shippou chuckle softly before being silenced with a glare from his mother. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me when the pup is born."

-break-

"Oh, she's so cuuute..." Kagome cooed down at the sleeping pup she held in her arms. Little Sango-chan had Naomi's brown hair and light blue facial markings resembling waves (Naomi was a water-type hanyou) on her cheeks but Inuyasha's golden eyes and his ears. Naomi smiled from where she was resting in bed and Inuyasha was grinning happily with his four sons, the youngest only ten years old and the oldest being well over a century. Vegeta was also in the room and Kagome's insistence, since she wasn't so sure she could trust him alone in a yokai hospital.

"Aunt Kaggy, I wanna hold imoutou..." Miroku, Inuyasha's youngest son, came up to her for the third time since she'd been in the room. Kagome giggled at this. Of course Miroku would love Sango. Of course. She gently handed over the little pup, making sure her head was supported. When he held the sleeping pup securely he grinned up at her. "My imoutou is the cutest in the whole world."

"Yes, she is, Miroku-chan." Kagome giggled, taking the pup back when the young boy's arms grew tired. Then she took the pup back to her mother. "How are you feeling, Naomi-san?"

"I'm fine. A few hours of rest and I'll be back on my feet." Naomi smiled lightly at Kagome as she took Sango into her arms. Then she eyed Vegeta with a sly smile. "So, Kagome-chan... when is it going to be you in this room?" Kagome blushed crimson at this while Inuyasha burst out laughing when he heard his mate's words and Vegeta smirked in the corner where he was standing.

"N-Naomi-san... s-stop teasing me." Kagome whined but the older woman only chuckled softly and cuddled with her daughter.

"He hasn't even spoken since he got in here, but I can tell he's good for you, Kagome-chan." Naomi smiled gently at the younger woman. "Now, you go home and do some _bonding_ with that nice young man you somehow snagged." She winked at Kagome who blushed even harder.

"N-Naomi-san..." Kagome whined in embarrassment. Then she squeaked in surprise when strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and started dragging her toward the nearby window. Looking behind her she blushed again. "V-Vegeta?! W-what are you doing?"

"We're leaving." he smirked.

"W-where are we going?" She protested, eyeing the window he was so obviously leading her towards. They reached the window and he promptly opened it, giving her a grin.

"Bonding time, woman." He grinned before the couple disappeared out the window. Naomi, Inuyasha, and their sons just stared in varying degrees of shock and amusement before Inuyasha burst out laughing once more.

"I like him already!"

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Yay! Bonding time! Use your imagination on what that is. No, you pervert! Not THAT type of bonding! Well, not yet...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Okay, so it was sort of a filler. I apologize for that. The next chapter will be a real part of the story, okay?

Please review. I am motivated by your comments and constructive criticism. THE MORE **COMMENTS** I GET THE MORE **UPDATES** I GIVE. HintHintHint!

I already have the next chapter typed up and ready to go but I think I'll tease y'all for a bit. Let's see... Starting classes tomorrow so I'll be too busy to post another chapter until my day off from classes... which is Friday. Oh, but then I gotta babysit... Hm... what to do what to do... :P

Bye Bye!

-Aozora12


	9. Tales, Emotions, and a Promise

January 22, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Nine

Kagome sighed as she shifted through the papers, looking for the one she needed. She smiled when she found it and quickly put it on her clip board before walking into the examination room of Capsule Corp's infirmary, where a young scientist sat on the table with a painful burn on his arm. An experiment gone wrong. It happened all the time, though it was really a rarity compared to how often Vegeta visited the infirmary for major wounds.

"Okay, Mr. Takata, I just need to ask a few quick questions and then I'll get right on taking care of that burn. Luckily it's not too severe so you should heal up just fine in no time." Kagome told the scientist with a warm smile before starting the simple questions. When she was done she set about tending to the burns. Soon enough the scientist was on his way out the door. Kagome sighed and sat down in her office chair, running her hands through her hair as she leaned back and relaxed a bit. Unfortunately her break was not to be.

"Busy day, Kagome?" Vegeta's gruff voice came from the door. Kagome looked up and saw him standing there in his work out clothes, still rather sweaty. Her trained eyes instantly spotted the discoloration on his forehead and she knew he'd probably gotten a concussion. Not the first one. Not by a long shot.

"You're going to permanently damage your brain if you keep this up, Vegeta." Kagome sighed, standing up as he scoffed and walked over to the examination table. He sat down and let her check out the lump on his forehead for a moment. Then she left the room and returned with a pack of ice. "You know the drill. Follow my finger without moving your head." she said, starting the typical test she used for a concussion. In the end it was just a bad bruise. Normally when he got a concussion it was pretty obvious but this time he was fine. "Any other injuries?"

"No, onna, and I didn't come here for a check up." Vegeta huffed, reluctantly putting the ice pack on his bruise to appease her. "I believe you said you were going to explain some things to me..."

"Hm? About what?" Kagome asked as she moved to fill out another accident report for Vegeta.

"About the accounting office that was actually a hospital and about the earthlings that were not human." Vegeta frowned.

"Oh, that." Kagome sighed. "They are supposedly mythical creatures called Yokai. About five hundred years ago they were fairly common and pretty much ruled over humans. Then the humans started gaining numbers, a few yokai viruses swept through, a separate world was created just for them, and all of a sudden yokai are mythical creatures that normal humans don't know about. They live for centuries on end and are incredibly powerful, the strongest is probably on par with you. Some sort of yokai government rules them and only peaceful yokai that don't consume human flesh or souls are allowed to live on Earth." Kagome explained quickly. "Yokai have secret bars, work places, schools, and even Hospitals, all disguised as overly priced common businesses that most humans would never bother with. Sometimes humans are allowed if they have identification that states that they are 'in the know.'"

"And how do you know them if humans are not supposed to know about them?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well, you already know I'm not a typical human." Kagome said. "Even before I knew I was half-saiyan I had a... strange past. My mother's side of the family is from a long line of humans with the power to destroy yokai, called Mikos. I also have this power; it's what lets me make those barriers I was doing the other day." she explained and he nodded, recalling the strange pink barriers she was making at the park. "Anyways, when I was fifteen something strange happened. I fell down an old well and ended up five hundred years in the past via a natural time portal. I met the yokai you met the other day, or at least most of them, ended up going on a little adventure and fighting an evil half-yokai mastermind for about two years. We finally defeated him and I purified him, and then I was sent back home to this time. My yokai friends lived until this time, tracked me down, and we caught up."

"Why did the red-haired one call you mother? And how did his form change like that?" Vegeta frowned. That one confused him the most.

"Shippou was a little child when I first met him five hundred years ago. I sort of adopted him." Kagome shrugged. "When I left my best friend's brother took over raising him, doing a blood bond to officially adopt him. The bond turned Shippou's hair silver and his eyes gold. About a century later he was killed by a human but his soul moved on and merged with the fetus of a human. Several years later and you have Kurama, his human version's name, and Youko, his yokai version's name, combined to make Shippou, his original name." she explained with a small shrug.

"You are keeping most of your tale from me, onna." Vegeta huffed in annoyance.

"So? You did the same to me." Kagome frowned at him. "Look, how about after my shift is over we just hang in the living room for a while? You tell me what really happened in your past and I'll tell you mine." she offered. Vegeta smirked at this.

"That is acceptable."

-break-

"I made it to a village with a dragonball and... negotiated with them to give me the dragonball." Vegeta told Kagome as they sat in the living room talking. Vegeta had a cold beer in his hand while Kagome was simply drinking coke. She couldn't afford a hangover on a work day, after all. Vegeta had explained most of the major events of his life and told her what dragonballs were. Now he was telling her about what happened on Namek.

"You know... you can tell me that you killed them." Kagome said. "My best friends used to eat humans and kill and rape thousands just for the fun of it, and I've probably seen more blood and gore and death than you would think. Just tell me the truth. Besides, I know you've changed." she smiled lightly. Vegeta huffed at this.

"Fine. I bloody murdered the lot of them and rather enjoyed it, too." he huffed in annoyance.

"Now was that so hard to say?" Kagome teased, earning a halfhearted growl from the saiyan prince before he continued with his story. Kagome listened as he recounted the battle with Freiza and his own death all the way until he ended up living at Capsule Corp. Then she got started on her story involving a cat, a hanyou, a gem, and an evil spider named Naraku, telling him of the many battles and struggles all the way until Naraku's downfall and the purification of the Shikon. By the time she was done she'd moved to lie down on the couch with her head resting in Vegeta's lap. "In the end I wished for the jewel to be gone forever so no more harm could be done with it. No matter the wish, unlike those dragonball things, the jewel would always taint the wish and cause harm to others. The only correct wish was the one I made."

"Interesting." Vegeta said simply, absentmindedly running his fingers through her raven tresses. He looked at the clock and noted that it was well past midnight now. Looking down at Kagome he noticed that she was looking rather tired at the moment. "Sleep sounds rather appealing right now." he said and Kagome nodded in agreement but made no move to get up.

"I think I'm too tired to move..." Kagome yawned. Vegeta sighed but let a small smirk play on his lips. He scooped Kagome up into his arms and stood up from the couch.

"Fine, be that way, onna. But, if I am carrying you, we are going to my room." he told her as he started walking.

"I don't care. I just want sleep." Kagome yawned into his chest as she curled her tail around her waist. She'd taken to keeping her concealment charm off unless she was in the infirmary or outside of Capsule Corp. It just felt so much more natural to have her tail out. Vegeta just smirked and continued walking towards his room. Once inside his room he sat Kagome down on the bed. She moved to lay down but he stopped her.

"I highly doubt skinny jeans are comfortable to sleep in." He said, looking down at her pants for a moment before going to his dresser. He pulled out one of his shirts and tossed it to the sleepy woman. "You can wear that."

"Thanks." Kagome yawned. She quickly changed into the shirt, wearing only her panties beneath it. She'd gotten over her embarrassment of Vegeta seeing her naked quickly since it was now a habit to take a shower with him in the morning when she woke up. Then she would go with him to the GR for an hour or two and they would work on her training. Currently Vegeta was teaching her hand-to-hand combat so she could defend herself if he wasn't around. He was strict and brutal, but Kagome knew that any other way and she would not be learning this much this fast.

Standing up, Vegeta's shirt went down to Kagome's knees like a dress. Vegeta almost regretted letting her wear his shirt. The sight of her was almost too much for him. He controlled himself, however, and got into bed, followed quickly by the exhausted Kagome. It had been a long day for her and staying up until two in the morning wasn't the best idea. She leaned up slightly and gave Vegeta a quick kiss before snuggling down into a pillow and falling asleep instantly. Vegeta followed her into sleep shortly with a small smile on his lips.

-break-

The sound of laughter brought Kagome out of her sleep the next morning. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked against the early morning sunlight and looked around. She was in Vegeta's room and her saiyan prince was already in the GR training. She knew he would come back and wake her up so they could shower and then do her training. Looking around some more, her eyes came to rest on the bedroom door, where she found her father standing there snickering at her. It wasn't unusual for her father to appear at random times or even early in the morning so she wasn't bother by his appearance. She was bothered by the fact he was laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked sleepily as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Did you have fun last night, dear daughter?" Kato chuckled, looking pointedly at what his daughter was wearing. Kagome glanced down and saw that she was still in Vegeta's shirt and it was obvious that she wasn't wearing anything else beneath it besides her panties but a blanket was still around her waist hiding them. Kagome blushed as her tired mind realized what her father thought was so funny.

"W-we didn't do anything, father!" Kagome protested as he started laughing full on now. "It was really late and I just wanted to sleep and Vegeta lent me his shirt to sleep in."

"Sure, dear." Kato laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Kagome just blushed and crossed her arms, giving up with a glare at her father. He wasn't going to stop teasing her about this; she just knew it. A cough got both of their attentions now. Kato turned to look behind him, finding Vegeta standing there in his sweaty workout clothes. "Good morning, Prince Vegeta." Kato grinned, stepping side to let him into his room. "How was last night?" Vegeta knew what the admiral was implying; he'd heard the previous conversation. Smirking, he played along to tease Kagome.

"Interesting. I didn't know your daughter could bend that way." Vegeta smirked, making Kagome blush deeply and stutter for a moment before shouting in protest to his words. He ignored her and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a non sweaty set of workout clothes to change into after his shower. Kato laughed loudly at this, taking quite a bit of joy out of his daughter's embarrassment. He knew nothing had really happened but it was so fun to tease Kagome.

"Y-you two are jerks!" Kagome huffed, laying back down on the bed and pulling the blankets over her head to hide. Kato chuckled at this while Vegeta smirked in amusement. He turned to the former admiral now.

"Are you going to join us for training?" he asked.

"Sounds like fun but, alas, I only came to tell Kagome that I will not be able to come by for a few weeks. Tell her that for me when she's in a better mood?" Vegeta nodded and watched as his future mate's father walked away. Then he walked over to the bed, nudging the lumpy figure that was a grumbling Kagome.

"Leave me alone, you jerk." Kagome growled. Vegeta smirked and ripped the blankets away, then grabbed Kagome and carried her kicking and screaming to the bathroom over his shoulder. "Put me down, Vegeta! I'm mad at you; leave me alone!" Kagome shouted as she hit his back repeatedly. Vegeta hardly felt her hits; it took a lot to hurt him. He just carried her to the bathroom and started the shower without putting her down. When he finally did let her down he quickly pulled off the shirt she wore. Then he stood blocking the door to the bathroom while he rid himself of his clothes and Kagome tried to push past him.

"Give up, onna." Vegeta sighed as she continued to try to get past him. When he was free of clothing he reached out and grabbed her, carrying her into the shower without bothering about her underwear. "Why are you so angry, Kagome?"

"Because you and my father are jerks!" Kagome growled. "I am not a morning person and you both know that but you teased me anyways! You jerk! A-And you both insinuated that I would... would do something like _that_ even though we've only been courting for six weeks!"

"Your father was just teasing you, Kagome." Vegeta told her.

"Oh? And what about you?!" she hissed angrily at him.

"Partially, it was teasing. But I did speak the truth." he told her with a smirk. "You sleep in strange positions, woman." When she still glared at him he grinned. "Your eyes are so full of fire when you're angry. It's sexy." he grinned at her, making her glare falter for a moment. He took advantage of that moment and pinned her to the shower wall with a kiss. Kagome resisted for only a few seconds before giving in to his kiss and relaxing. Why was he such a good kisser?! She sighed softly and leaned into his kiss after a few moment, her arms going to wrap around his neck as she felt his hands come to rest on her hips.

"You're still a jerk." Kagome panted softly as he pulled away from the kiss.

"But you still love me." he smirked, making her blush deeply.

"H-how did you...?"

"I do pay attention to how you act around me, Kagome." Vegeta huffed a little. "I even know the day you realized it yourself. You acted odd around me for a few days until you accepted it." Kagome blushed again and looked down, suddenly full of fear and nervousness. He knew she had already fallen for him? He knew her feelings for him... but she didn't know how he felt about her... Vegeta gently lifted her chin and kissed her again, softly this time.

"I love you, Kagome. Don't forget it and don't doubt it. I may not tell you again until we mate and after that it may be rare, but that does not mean my feelings will change. Understand?" Kagome nodded as her eyes filled with tears. Vegeta loved her? He really loved her? "Yes. Don't make me repeat myself." Vegeta huffed and then offered a small smile at her confused face. "Your eyes, onna... every time..." Vegeta chuckled, kissing her again. Kagome eagerly returned the kiss, letting a few happy tears fall. He loved her... and that made her so happy.

"I-I love you, Vegeta." she told him softly after the kiss. Vegeta gave a small smile and kissed the tears off her cheeks. "I-I wanted to tell you b-but I was scared... i-is it normal to fall in love so fast?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"For saiyans, yes." he assured her. "We don't really have long courtships since the males go off to battle frequently. It's necessary to fall in love quickly and seal the bond before the male leaves again."

"A-Are you going to leave?" Kagome asked almost fearfully.

"I can't guarantee I will stay at one place for any determined amount of time, Kagome." Vegeta frowned. "There is a serious battle coming in two years. I may have to leave to train off-planet for a while." he told her, watching as her eyes turned sad at this news.

"Y-you'll come back, though... r-right?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome, you have to realize my lifestyle." Vegeta sighed. "I need you to understand this before we mate. I will do everything in my power to return to you... but you have to understand that there is a chance I will not be able to." he told her seriously.

"B-but why can't you just use those dragonball things and wish this evil thing away?" Kagome asked, trying desperately to hold back her tears. She'd just told Vegeta that she loved him and now he was dropping this on her! "T-then you won't have to fight..."

"You still don't understand, woman." Vegeta frowned now. "I fight because I _want_ to fight. We already thought of possibly wishing these future androids away but both Kakkarot and I decided not to because our Saiyan blood makes us crave a good fight. You have to understand this, Kagome. You have to understand that it is in my blood!"

"B-but why isn't it in mine?" Kagome sniffed. "If what you're saying is true then shouldn't I want to fight, as well?"

"Oh, trust me, Kagome... you do want to fight. If it's the right opponent that will give you a good battle and not completely destroy you instantly, you will have the same urge to fight that I do." Vegeta informed her. "However, the level of your strength right now, while stronger than the typical human's strength, is rather small compared to my power and insignificant against the androids' powers. You subconsciously understand that the upcoming fight will be far too much for you to handle so the desire to fight the androids is not there. I, however, stand a much greater chance against them. So I want to fight; no, I need to fight. It is like breathing to a saiyan, Kagome." he explained seriously, watching as her eyes practically told him that she was starting to understand, even though she didn't like it.

"P-promise me... promise me that you will do everything you can to come back to me... please..." Kagome begged quietly. She understood what he was trying to tell her and, though she hated it, she wouldn't stop him from fighting.

"That is something I can promise." Vegeta smiled lightly at her, giving her a soft kiss. "Now... you're acting like I'm going off to battle tomorrow. We still have two years left, woman, so enough with this. Let's take a shower, go do some training, and enjoy ourselves." he smirked down at her. Kagome nodded, noticing that, during their talk, the shower had gotten rather chilly. It looked like they would be taking a cold shower...

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Hurray! I had time to do another update! I hope you liked it even if Vegeta was just a little out of character in some parts.

I'm debating on whether or not I should post another chapter soon. Not too many people are commenting so I have no idea if you all like this or not. Give me a reason to update, people! Comment! I loves me a good comment! Even if it is polite criticism I loves it bunches and bunches!

Seriously, people, I really am more motivated by your comments. I want at least five comments before I will post another chapter, and I already have the next three chapters typed up and ready to go!

Okay, well that's it from me today. Hope you liked this chapter :)

-Aozora12


	10. Play Dates

January 24, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Ten

Vegeta sensed Kagome running towards the GR and he quickly turned off the gravity just as she ran into the room without even knocking. "Woman, don't just run in here while I'm training! This kind of gravity could kill you in an instant!" he shouted at her. Kagome flinched at his harsh tone.

"S-sorry; I wasn't thinking." She quickly apologized before she remembered the reason she came in here. "V-Vegeta, I felt something really strong coming our way and it's really fast and it's not a yokai." She told him, concern filling her voice. She could feel that this being was incredibly strong, perhaps even stronger than Vegeta, and it worried her. What if it wasn't friendly?

"Stop worrying." Vegeta sighed. "It's just Kakkarot."

"Eh? The other saiyan you keep mentioning?" Kagome questioned and he nodded. "Is he going to train with you or something?"

"Hell if I know." Vegeta scoffed. "Whatever he wants, he's probably going to stay for lunch."

"Um, so make double the amount I normally do?" Kagome questioned, sweat-dropping as he nodded curtly. Making enough for Vegeta was fine, but two Vegeta's was just a little too much... "I guess I'm taking my lunch break early, then."

"He has his son with him." Vegeta told her, walking out of the GR to be ready to greet Kakkarot while Kagome followed him. "Make enough for him, too, but he will probably eat about the same amount you do."

"He has a son? Is he a full saiyan, too?" Kagome questioned.

"No, he's half human." Vegeta said. "What's the kid's name again... Golgi? Google? Gogo...? Something like that. The kid's about ten or so." Vegeta shrugged.

"Aw, how cute! Maybe I can play with him while you and his dad train." Kagome smiled brightly. Vegeta just huffed and looked at her.

"Take three steps to the right." he suddenly ordered. Kagome gave him a confused look but did as he said. A second later there was a tall man in orange gi with wild black hair standing where she once stood, a young boy beside him dressed in black shorts and a purple shirt.

"Hey, Vegeta!" the man grinned at the saiyan prince, who rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Kakkarot?" Vegeta huffed in annoyance.

"Well, it's been kind of boring lately so I thought maybe you and I could train together!" the man, Kakkarot, cheered happily.

"Why should I train with you? You'll just get in my way!" Vegeta scoffed.

"Come on, Vegeta; it'll be fun!" Kakkarot just smiled. Kagome sighed, seeing that it was clearly going to end with those two training anyways. She turned and looked at the young boy, who was looking her over curiously.

"Hello. What's your name?" Kagome asked with a warm smile. The boy blushed a little before smiling back.

"I'm Gohan. What's your name, miss?"

"My name is Kagome." she smiled at the cute little boy. "Why don't you and me head inside for a while, huh? I'm fairly certain those two are going to go off somewhere to fight until lunch. Want to help me make lunch?"

"Um, sure." Gohan smiled, following the nice lady into the Capsule Corp. His father and Vegeta didn't even notice the two of them leave. "How do you know Vegeta, Miss Kagome?" Gohan asked a few minutes later when they arrived in the kitchen.

"I'm the medic here and he's my primary patient." Kagome giggled. "He goes to the infirmary several times a week with some serious wounds, and then he's all healed the next day and back to training."

"My dad is the same way, only it's my mom that patches him up." Gohan told her. "Then she yells at him."

"She yells at him?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah. She doesn't like him fighting or training." Gohan nodded and Kagome frowned.

"She does realize it's in a saiyan's blood to fight, right?" Kagome asked, watching as the little boy's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you know what a saiyan is?" Gohan asked and Kagome nodded.

"You and me are quite similar, Gohan-chan. My father is a saiyan and my mother is human." Kagome smiled lightly at him, reaching up to pull her necklace off. Gohan stared at her tail in surprise when it appeared and then disappeared when she put the necklace back on. "I only found out from my father a few weeks ago, but it turns out I'm half saiyan."

"There's another saiyan on earth? I thought my dad and Vegeta were the last of them." Gohan said and Kagome just shrugged.

"My father was exiled to Earth a long time ago, before their planet was destroyed." she explained simply. "He thought there were no more Saiyans, which is why he didn't tell me about his race until he learned that I was pretty much dating another saiyan."

"You're dating Vegeta?!" Gohan exclaimed in shock, making Kagome giggle.

"That's right. Oh, but don't say anything about it or he'll deny it." she giggled. "He doesn't like looking 'soft' around others so I highly doubt he'll admit that we're dating."

"But... how can someone like you date someone like him? You're so nice and he's..."

"A jerk?" Kagome giggled when the boy nodded fervently. "He's not so bad once you get to know him. You kind of have to understand how his life was. He was a prince that was pretty much working as a slave for the man that destroyed his planet. There's bound to be some anger issues and some arrogance from his royal blood." Gohan stared at her strangely for a minute before shrugging.

"I guess I never thought of it that way." the boy said, making Kagome smile.

"That's the key to understanding people, Gohan-chan. You have to try to think about why they act the way they do. Look at life from their perspective." Kagome smiled at him before turning back to the stove. She fixed him up a heaping plate of food and set it in front of him. "I've learned to eat before Vegeta comes to lunch. If your dad is anything like Vegeta, you might want to eat what you can before the food is all gone." she said as she fixed her own plate. Gohan smiled gratefully at her and dug into his food eagerly. His dad always ate most of the food before he could grab it so this was the first time in a long time that he'd actually gotten a full plate full of food. He took one bite and smiled happily. Miss Kagome was a great cook! Even better than his mom!

-break-

Lunch was a messy affair as Vegeta and Kakkarot were pretty much trying to eat more than the other one. Kagome helped Vegeta win by giving him a strawberry after all the food was gone and Kakkarot tried to declare a tie. Then the men went back to training after a very brief introduction between Kagome and Kakkarot, who seemed to prefer to be called Goku. Then Kagome and Gohan were left with nothing to do until Goku came to get his son and go back home.

"So, Gohan-chan, I have to get back to the infirmary in case any scientist gets injured. Do you want to come with me? I'm sure I could find something fun for you to do." Kagome smiled at the kid who nodded and followed her to the infirmary. He liked Miss Kagome. She let him be the ten year old kid he was supposed to be, opposed to the young adult he needed to be in battle and the little genius his mother wanted him to be in education. He wished he could just be a normal kid all the time, and he was glad Miss Kagome seemed to understand that sometimes a kid just needed to be a kid.

"What do you do all day when Vegeta and the scientists aren't coming to the infirmary?" Gohan asked a few minutes later when he was sitting on the examination table while Kagome sorted a few papers quickly.

"Normally I do some paper work. I have to file accident reports every time someone comes in here for an injury." Kagome told him. "After that's all done I'm pretty much just sitting here doing nothing. I read books or call and chat with some friends or check my email. If it's a really slow day I leave a pager taped to the door and if something happens I can be contacted that way. Then I go do whatever, really. I can go to the pool or the gym or sometimes I go to the living room and watch a movie. I might do that here in a minute and we can go watch some TV or something."

"My mom doesn't let me watch TV." Gohan told her, which made Kagome frown.

"Really?" she asked sadly and he nodded. "Well, I don't want to go against her wishes even though I think you should be able to watch at least some TV. Even if it's only like half an hour a day... Well, how about the pool? Do you like swimming?"

"Yeah." Gohan smiled. Kagome smiled back and sorted through a few more papers.

"Then we'll go to the pool. Just give me a few minutes to get this done and then I'll go see if I can find the swimming shorts my brother left when he came to visit a few weeks ago."

"Is your brother half saiyan, too?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I'm fairly certain he is. I think he still doesn't know and I'm going to let my dad handle that." Kagome told him. She put her papers away and smiled at him. "Let's go."

-break-

Vegeta landed in the yard outside the GR, beaten and battered and breathing heavily. Goku landed next to him in just as bad shape. Luckily there were no serious wounds or any blood, but neither one would be training anymore today. "Good fight." Goku said, breathing heavily. Vegeta just nodded and then expanded his senses to find Kagome, surprised that she was only a few yards away. He walked across the yard to a fence he quickly flew over, followed by Goku, and he landed on the patio by the pool. In the water he saw Gohan swimming around happily and Kagome sun bathing on a floating lounge chair. His eyes widened slightly at her dark blue bikini that showed off her gorgeous curves.

Kagome noticed Vegeta and Goku after a moment and smiled. "You're back. Wanna come in? The water feels so nice." Kagome smiled at the two men. Goku took on the offer immediately, stripping to his boxers and pouncing on his son in the water, creating a splash and a wave that moved Kagome's raft closer to Vegeta, who smirked down at her.

"For once you suggest something I might enjoy." he smirked at her as he pulled his shirt and pants off, leaving him in navy blue boxers. Even with his torso covered in bruises he was still handsome. Vegeta slid into the water, biting back a groan as the cool water soothed his aching muscles. Kagome smiled and slid off her raft into Vegeta's arms as he kept her from going underwater. Kagome gave him a quick kiss in thanks for catching her.

"Hey, dad! You'll never believe this! Miss Kagome is half saiyan like I am." Gohan's voice could be heard across the pool. Vegeta and Kagome looked over at the father and son, fniding Goku staring at Kagome in shock.

"Really?! But I thought me and Vegeta were the last saiyans." Goku said.

"Um, yeah well... my dad came to earth before Vegeta-sei was destroyed." Kagome told him, taking off her concealment charm and letting her tail come slightly out of the water.

"Wow. Is your dad a warrior, too?" Goku asked her and Kagome frowned, thinking about it.

"Well, apparently he was an admiral on Vegeta-sei but I've never seen him fight before." she said.

"He was an excellent warrior." Vegeta told them. "My father personally chose him as his top body guard. One of the highest honors on Vegeta-sei."

"Wow, I'd like to meet him sometime." Goku smiled. Then he looked up at the sky, noticing that the sun would be setting soon. "We gotta go, Gohan. Chichi will be mad if we're late for dinner."

"Okay, dad." Gohan smiled, swimming over to Kagome and giving her a big hug. "Thanks for playing with me today. It was really fun." he smiled at her and she smiled back warmly.

"Anytime, Gohan-chan. I had fun, too." she smiled sweetly at the boy before he got out of the pool and got dressed with his dad.

"I'll bring back your brother's swimming trunks next time I come, Miss Kagome. Thanks for letting me borrow them." Gohan smiled at her one last time before he left, flying after his dad. Kagome and Vegeta were left alone in the pool. Kagome yelped in surprise when she felt hands come to rest on her waist. Turning around she came nose to nose with a smirking Vegeta.

"You look so sexy in this bikini, woman." he told her, grinning as she blushed at the compliment. He kissed her and then started kissing along her neck and throat. Kagome blushed deeply as she felt his fingers slip just beneath the rim of her bikini bottoms. He didn't go further than that, simply keeping his fingers along the rim of her bottoms, but it was enough to make heat pool at her center. She wanted him to go further than that...

"V-Vegeta?" she asked quietly as he teased her with his fingers. He just grunted to tell her he was listening. "W-w-when are we going to m-mate?" she asked. She felt Vegeta smirk against her neck.

"Whenever you put aside your fear and decide you are ready." he whispered against her neck, pulling his hands away from her bottoms and moving them to rest on her waist once more. Kagome whimpered quietly in disappointment and Vegeta chuckled lightly at this. He kissed a spot behind her ear and smirked as she let out a soft moan and leaned further into his arms. She let her mind wander for a moment. She loved Vegeta, more than she could express in words, and she wanted to be with him. She felt so natural and safe around him and she couldn't imagine life without him... but was she ready for such a huge step? Looking up at him she noticed the way his eyes softened just for her and the small smile only she was allowed to see. Her heart skipped a beat and then started racing as they locked eyes, onyx clashing with blue, and started at each other for a few moments. Then Kagome blinked, her decision made.

"V-Vegeta, I..." she was silenced with a gentle kiss from her saiyan prince.

"I know, Kagome." he said softly, looking into her eyes. "It's always your eyes... they tell me everything I need to know." He kissed her again quickly before grabbing her and jumping out of the water with her in his arms. Then he set her down on her feet. "Go take a shower and get this chlorine out of your hair. Then come to my room." Kagome nodded slowly, her face bright red as Vegeta kissed her one last time and then walked away. Her heart was racing as she also turned to go inside. They were finally going to do it... they were going to be mates tonight.

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Oh, a cliffie! I'm so mean. :P

I hope you liked this chapter. I feel it may be a little rushed and slightly out of character, but that's just me. Anyone else think so?

Oh, and I know Gohan is much more mature in the series but hey, sometimes a kid just needs to be a kid. In the anime he's only like eight! And on Namek? The kid's like five! He's so young. Why does he have to be so mature all the time? I understand in battles and stuff, but he should have some kid time outside of that, too! I feel sorry for Gohan, really...

Okay, so it's kind of late right now and I want to sleep tonight. I hope you liked this update. Please comment! I want five more comments at least before I post another chapter!

Thanks for reading,

-Aozora12


	11. Mates

January 25, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Warning: Lemon, mature readers only.

Chapter Eleven

Kagome stood outside Vegeta's bedroom, twisting her hands nervously. She was excited but also scared. She'd never... gotten this far in a relationship before. Ever. And this was essentially like getting married, too. She was agreeing to spend the rest of her life by Vegeta's side. A mating couldn't be undone. Was she ready for such a huge step?

Yes. She loved Vegeta, so much that it scared her to think that anything bad could happen to him. It was also a bit frightening that she'd fallen this hard this fast. They'd only been courting a little over two months and she'd only known him about four months. Yet she felt so natural with him, talking to him and training with him and just being in his presence. She loved him more than words could describe and she wanted to be with him. She was just scared of what the future will bring for them... but she knew that no matter what she wouldn't regret mating with him.

The door to his bedroom opened, making Kagome jump in surprise. She blushed when she saw Vegeta standing there in only a pair of shorts, his hair still wet from a quick shower. Kagome had also showered and then blow dried her hair. She was wearing a simple white night gown that hugged her curves nicely. Her tail was wrapped around her waist beneath the gown, but just in case she also had her concealment charm on.

Vegeta stared at his future mate for a moment, taking in the sight of his (pretty much) blushing bride. Saiyans didn't marry, not in the human sense. They mated and it was for life. Typically it was done in secret. There was no announcing it to anyone until after it was done, and then only the family members and close friends were told. Letting an enemy know you had a mate was a dangerous thing, after all. On the night the male decided they would mate, the female would to go the place he chose, normally a secluded area. Then they would mate and, afterwords, the male would present the female with a mating gift, something special to show the female how much he cared for her. Vegeta had already chosen the perfect gift for Kagome. Now all they had to do was become mates.

"Are you going to come inside?" Vegeta asked when Kagome just blushed and stood there, twisting her hands nervously. Her blue eyes told him she was happy and excited and scared all at the same time. He knew she'd never been with a man before and, while the fact that he would be her first and only pleased him greatly, right now her nervousness was just a tad bit annoying. Still, he wasn't going to be mean about it. He would be patient and gentle with her... this time, at least. So he held out his hand, offering it to her. She looked at it for a moment before hesitantly placing her much smaller hand in his larger calloused hand, letting Vegeta gently pull her into his room and shut the door behind them.

Vegeta led the nervous woman over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, gently pulling Kagome down onto his lap. He kissed her gently, keeping his kisses chaste until he felt her relax and start to kiss him back. Her racing heart calmed down slightly and she felt more at ease as she kissed him and mentally convinced herself that this was no different than taking a shower with him. His large hands held her close to him as she sat on his lap and her much smaller hands came to rest on his bare chest.

As the kisses got deeper and longer and Vegeta's hands starting moving up and down her body, Kagome started to feel heat gather at her core. She was getting slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen so she barely noticed it as Vegeta gently shifted their positions, moving her onto her back on the bed as he leaned over her without breaking the kiss. When they finally parted Kagome was gasping for air as Vegeta attacked her neck. His hands moved down to the hem of her nightgown and slid beneath the fabric, pushing it up to her waist as he caressed her thighs and moved further up.

Kagome moaned softly as his hands slid further up and cupped her breasts, kneading them gently and rolling their pert tips between his fingers. The next second her nightgown was gone and Vegeta was kissing his way to a breast. He stopped halfway there, noticing her necklace, and quickly removed the concealment charm. Kagome's tail came out from beneath her, squirming as she subconsciously was reaching for something. What she was reaching for, she didn't know, but Vegeta did. Not for the first time, he seriously contemplated regrowing his tail. It was a weakness that could be used against him in battle... but he could always use a concealment charm like Kagome's so the enemy wouldn't know he had such a weakness. Glancing at Kagome's tail again, he decided he would grow it back. It would only take a few seconds, after all, and all he had to do was touch the right spot on his back hard enough. Besides, having a tail would help Kagome, too.

That decided, Vegeta quickly shed his boxers and then reached one hand back behind him. He found the right pressure point and dug his finger into his skin, groaning as his tail grew back almost instantly. Kagome was still a little dazed from his heated kissing so she didn't know what he was doing. She jumped when something suddenly intertwined with her tail. Looking over she notice a darker tail was wrapped around hers almost intimately. She followed the tail until it disappeared behind Vegeta. She opened her mouth to ask him about it but he silenced her with a kiss, his tail moving down to the base of her tail. Kagome moaned at the pleasant sensation this caused and she vaguely noted that all the times Vegeta touched her tail he had only touched her in the center or at the tip of her tail, never at the base of it. Now she knew why. It was extremely arousing as he touched her there.

Vegeta grinned as he smelled her arousal spiking. He would show her the many pleasurable aspects of having a tail later. For now he was focusing on getting her ready for what was to come. Normally, during a saiyan courtship, they would have pleasured each other without actually mating. This was to make them more comfortable around each other when they mated. In their case, however, Vegeta hadn't pushed her into something so intimate before mating. Morals here on Earth were very different from Vegeta-sei and Kagome was raised as a human so she would be less open to such intimacy so soon. As it was he knew she was scared that she was jumping into their mating too soon. She'd even admitted to him on a few occasions that it was almost scary how fast and how hard she'd fallen for him. Not many humans fell in love so quickly, after all, and Vegeta had to constantly remind her that she wasn't human and that it was completely normal for Saiyans to fall in love quickly. She still had issues with it.

The saiyan prince started to kiss his way down her neck again, this time determine to make it to her plump breast before something else distracted him. Kagome moaned as he kissed and licked and nipped at her breast, circling the peak yet never touching it, teasing her before his hot mouth finally encircled the erect nipple, making the young woman beneath him cry out in surprised pleasure as she arched her back, pressing her breast into his face. Vegeta smirked as he bit and suckled her, his hand playing with the twin while Kagome moaned and writhed beneath him. When he switched breasts his free hand wandered down to her damp panties, slowly sliding them off of her while she was distracted with his mouth. He moved back to kissing her lips as he slowly pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist.

A quick pang of guilt went through Vegeta as he ground against her, making her moan. There was another reason for the intimacy before the mating. It was to help prepare the woman for the mating, especially if she was a virgin like Kagome was. Saiyans were large and, as a sort of tradition to test the female's ability to handle pain, the males were not allowed to fully prepare the females when they actually mated. Kagome was going to be in pain when they finally joined for the first time, which was going to be in only a few more seconds.

Kissing Kagome deeply and stroking the base of her tail with his tail, Vegeta ground his arousal into her wet core, coating himself with her juices. He sat up ever so slightly for just a second to speak to her. "Kagome." he whispered against her lips before she tried to kiss him again. "I love you, Kagome." he told her, staring her in the eyes as he spoke.

"I-I love you, too." Kagome said quietly, panting. Vegeta kissed her quickly and spoke once more.

"Hold onto me. This will hurt but it will get better." he told her. Kagome nodded, fear flashing in her eyes. Vegeta kissed her again, deeper this time. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as he prepared to claim her. She whimpered as he started, slowly easing into her. Soon enough it became painful and she tightly shut her eyes, holding onto Vegeta with all her might as he reached her barrier and stopped for a moment. Kagome braced herself, something inside of her telling her to do whatever she could to keep from crying out in pain or shedding tears. She didn't want Vegeta to think she was weak. She didn't know why this was so important to her, but she really didn't care.

Vegeta kissed her softly one last time before making his way down her neck to her shoulder. He kissed the spot where he would mark her, sucking on her skin until it was red and tender. With a quick reassuring kiss to Kagome's jaw he slowly pulled back and thrust into her, burying himself fully inside of her as he sank his teeth into the spot where his mating mark would appear. Kagome let out a muffled whimper, burying her face in his shoulder as she tried to with stand the pain. Vegeta stayed still to let her adjust. When she finally lay back he saw that she wasn't crying, though her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were moist as if she was about to cry. But she held it back, making Vegeta smile at her. He kissed her temple lovingly, proud of his mate for being so strong. He knew many females, even saiyans, cried upon losing their virginity, since the pain was too much for them, yet Kagome stayed strong and didn't let a single tear fall.

It took Kagome several minutes to adjust to his girth and intrusion. All the while she clung to Vegeta like a lifeline. Vegeta just stayed still, a hard feat to manage when all he wanted to do was pound into her with all his might. His instincts were practically yelling at him to just take her and take her hard like the saiyan he was, but he held himself back for her sake, staying still and kissing her neck and jaw to help her relax. Finally Kagome's grip loosened and she shifted her hips experimentally, making both of them groan. Vegeta took that as his cue and he slowly pulled back before thrusting forward lightly, to make sure she wasn't still in pain. When it was clear that she wasn't he picked up the pace.

Kagome held onto Vegeta for dear life, panting and moaning as he made her experience a pleasure she'd never known existed. It felt marvelous. Yet it wasn't enough. She wanted more. More of what, she wasn't sure, but she wanted it! "V-Vegeta, please..." Kagome pleaded. What she was asking for she had no clue, but she knew Vegeta could give it to her. The saiyan prince only smirked and thrust harder, making her moan in bliss. Soon she started to feel something coiling in her stomach, tightening with each thrust until it snapped all at once, making Kagome cry out and see stars in her vision. Vegeta groaned as her walls clamped around him from her first climax. She was so tight that he was forced into his own release, and a powerful one it was. He groaned as he spilled his seed deep within her.

The new mates collapsed on the bed, a pile of panting and sweaty bodies and entangled limbs. Vegeta rolled off of Kagome to keep from crushing her, bringing her onto his chest as he lay on his back. Kagome was exhausted but she'd never felt so happy in her life. She was Vegeta's mate. They were finally mates. Vegeta grinned as her eyes told him exactly what she was thinking. Then he watched as her eyes started to droop with exhaustion. He was, honestly, up for another round... but that could wait. He kissed her softly and then brought his hand up to gently caress the bite that would soon scar over and become his mating mark.

"Go to sleep, mate." he whispered against her lips. Kagome kissed him sleepily and then obeyed, falling asleep in seconds as she lay in her mate's strong embrace, their tails still entwined. Vegeta held her close and smiled, a true smile. This was the happiest day in his life, even above Freiza's downfall. He finally had Kagome as his mate.

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Yay, they are mates now!

I have to admit, I got one of my friends to write the actual lemon (because I am kinda bad at writing them). Shout out to my pal Kyndra! (she doesn't have an account here) I just edited it a little bit to follow the story better so if this chapter seems to be different from my usual writing style, you know why.

Please tell me what you think! If this was an awful lemon I'll get my friend to change it (though I think it was fairly decent).

Thanks for reading!

-Aozora12


	12. The Day After

February 2, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Twelve

The sun shone into Kagome's eyes, making her stir as she slowly woke. She moaned in annoyance at the sunlight and buried her face in something solid yet soft at the same time... and warm... and moving. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome came face to chest with Vegeta. Looking around sleepily she noticed they were in his room and he was holding her flush against him as they slept. She looked up at him and found his obsidian eyes staring down at her, showing contentment and peace. For a moment Kagome wondered why he was still there, why he wasn't already working out. Then she slowly recalled the previous night and then also noticed their lack of clothing. Her face turned bright red, making her mate chuckle.

"Took you long enough, mate." Vegeta chuckled, holding her closer. Kagome just blushed and buried her face in his chest. Vegeta smirked and kissed her neck, making his way to the bite mark at the junction of her neck and shoulder that was still healing. His mating mark, which told all that Kagome was his mate. Well, the humans would not understand it. As much as he didn't like that thought he decided to just deal with it. He would fend off any male that went near his mate with improper motives. Kagome let out a soft whimper as Vegeta kissed the mark. It was still tender and painful to the touch, but the pain was oddly soothed as Vegeta kissed it and then ran his tongue over it. Then he leaned up and kissed her forehead as she slowly looked up from his chest at him.

The couple lay in bed for a few minutes, simply enjoying the silence and being in the other's presence. Then Kagome looked up at her mate, her eyes curious. "You're not training?" she asked quietly, getting his attention.

"I'm taking a day off." he told her. Truthfully, it was because he was worried about Kagome. Through their new bond he could sense her exhaustion and he knew she would be in a good deal of pain today. It wasn't just because of their mating that she would be in pain. It was his bite.

Male saiyans did have venom in their teeth, though it wasn't nearly as strong as some poisons, and the females were exposed to that venom for the first time when they mated, because the male bites the female. The venom was once used during challenges between males when they fought over a mate. It was an ancient mating ritual, fighting over the females, that became unnecessary over time, yet the venom still remained. Females were immune to it, of course, but that first exposure to their venom was enough to cause a good amount of pain and nausea for a day.

Already Vegeta could feel that her body was a bit too warm, signs of her upcoming fever. Kagome didn't know it, herself, because she had yet to move... but the moment she tried to move would start her torture. So Vegeta was going to stay near her today and try to help her with the pain and nausea, as most males tended to do for their mates after mating for the first time. It was his duty to care for her today and, really, Vegeta would have done it even if it wasn't customary. Kagome was only half saiyan, after all, and he had no idea if her human blood would make her more vulnerable to his venom.

Sighing, Vegeta looked down at his tired mate. Hopefully she would sleep his venom off, but somehow he doubted she would be so lucky. He regretted not telling her about his venom before, but it had always slipped his mind. Now he had to find a way to tell her and somehow keep her calm as he did so.

"Vegeta...?" Kagome's voice came, weaker than it had been only minutes ago. He looked down at her and noticed she wasn't looking so good already. "Why is it so hot? I feel dizzy..." Kagome said with a low groan.

"Take slow, deep breaths, Kagome." Vegeta told her softly, gently caressing her cheek. "I meant to explain this earlier but I kept forgetting, mate. Male Saiyans have venom, and you got a pretty good dose of it last night when I bit you."

"V-venom?" Kagome asked, fear filling her eyes. Vegeta kissed her softly,trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry. You're just going to feel nauseous and achy." he quickly assured her. "You'll feel better once the venom is out of your system."

"H-how long will that take?" Kagome asked weakly.

"However long it takes for your body to build an immunity to it. It shouldn't take longer than a day." he told her.

"C-can't I just purify it out of my system?" she asked him. Vegeta furrowed his brows, confused. "My miko powers... I've been able to remove poisons from myself before so venom shouldn't be too different, right?"

"Theoretically, no." Vegeta agreed, thinking it over. Was there a downside to her purifying his venom? The only times the males bit their females was the first mating, so it's not like she would be exposed to it again and the venom really had no significance in their mating bond; it was just a bad side-effect. "If you think you can, try to purify it, Kagome. Just make sure not to heal this while you're at it. That has to heal naturally or I will have to bite you again." he said, placing his hand over the bite on her neck. Kagome nodded, an action that made her rather dizzy. Then she let her powers come to the surface. Vegeta watched as her miko powers came forth, covering her in a light pink glow and some of her power washing over him.

It felt warm and pleasant as he felt her power crawl along his skin. Then it flared suddenly, zapping him a little on the chest as her powers recognized him as the source of the venom in her body. Vegeta hardly flinched; it didn't do much damage and it certainly didn't hurt very much. He watched as Kagome's flushed cheeks slowly returned to their normal color and he felt through their bond that she didn't feel so ill anymore. She would still be achy from their activities last night, but his venom would no longer hurt her.

When Kagome was done she relaxed, and it was clear she wasn't nauseous anymore. Vegeta checked his mating mark and smirked when he saw it hadn't healed in the slightest. He wanted it to heal quickly, of course, but if it didn't heal naturally, meaning without even putting medicine on it, the mark would heal completely and he would have to bite her again, exposing her to even more venom. He needed the mark to scar over or it would not be a proper mating mark.

"Feel better?" Vegeta asked his mate now. Kagome slowly nodded and snuggled into his chest affectionately. She felt something on her tail and, looking down, she found that it was Vegeta's tail wrapping around her tail. She looked up at her mate with a curious look and he knew what she was thinking. "I grew my tail back for you." he told her, his voice unusually soft. "It was your first time and I wanted you to be as relaxed as possible. Holding tails is one way mates help each other relax."

"You did that just for me?" Kagome asked, looking at her mate in awe. Vegeta nodded, wrapping his tail a little tighter around hers. He didn't realize how much he actually missed his tail until he grew it back. Now, holding Kagome's tail like this, he was extremely grateful he'd decided to regrow it. He could be intimate with his mate the way a Saiyan was supposed to. For Saiyans, holding tails was strictly for mates or mothers with their young children. Holding tails in public showed others that the mates had a very deep bond that could not be broken, though not many tended to hold tails in public. It was dangerous to let your enemies know that there was someone you cared for, after all.

Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome winced slightly. Looking down at her he saw that she had one hand over the bite on her neck. Vegeta gently pried her hand away and ran his tongue over the bite, coating it in his saliva. Kagome relaxed as he soothed the tender bite, turning her head to give him better access.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she asked quietly.

"It is healing." Vegeta answered. "Mating marks heal differently than other injuries. This one will heal quickly on its own but you can't do anything to help it heal."

"Why?"

"It won't scar, and there needs to be a scar or I will have to mark you again." he answered. "It should be done healing by the end of the day, mate. If it starts to hurt, tell me. I can make the pain go away for a while as it heals." Kagome slowly nodded and returned to her snuggling into his chest. She was hungry and wanted a bath, but she really wanted to just stay in Vegeta's arms a while longer. She was thankful he didn't seem to want to get up just yet and he didn't seem to mind all her cuddling, though he didn't really return it. He held her tail with his tail and kept her warm with his arms but that was the extent of Vegeta's 'cuddling' abilities.

The two lay there for several more minutes before Kagome's stomach betrayed her with a loud gurgle, making her blush deeply as Vegeta gave an amused smirk. He sat up, slowly so as not to hurt Kagome, who winced anyways as her legs shifted. Glancing down, Kagome blushed as she noticed some dried blood caked to her thighs, along with something else that turned her face red. Vegeta looked down and smirked.

"How's about a shower, woman? The some breakfast?" he asked and Kagome merely nodded. She cried out in surprise as Vegeta scooped her up in his arms and stood up out of bed with her, heading straight for his bathroom. He turned the shower on quickly and then let it heat up until it was steaming, all without putting Kagome down. She didn't really mind. It was nice having him hold her like this, his arms firmly around her and his tail still wrapped affectionately around hers. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, taking in his natural scent. She loved how he smelled. He smelled of sandalwood and raw power, a combination that left her feeling calm and protected.

Son enough the new mates were in the shower. Vegeta gently set Kagome on her feet, keeping his hands on her waist to keep her from falling. They bathed silently, but it was a comfortable silence. Kagome, feeling a little less sore because of the hot water, took some soap and started washing Vegeta's chest, running her fingers over his skin and feeling every inch of his chest that she could. She marveled at his perfect body, not for the first time, and wondered briefly if all Saiyans were built so perfectly. Then her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed something she hadn't really paid much attention to before. A mark on the apex of his shoulder that almost looked like branding of some sort. Hidden among the other scars on his body, Kagome just now noticed that it stood out above the rest

"What's this?" Kagome asked curiously, gently touching the scar. It looked like strange alien symbols.

"The crest of Vegeta-sei's royal family." he answered (the red insignia that was on his armor in a few episodes). "When a male is born into the line he receives the crest after proving his worth as a member of the royal bloodline."

"Proving his worth?" Kagome questioned, intrigued by her mate's family. She realized she really didn't know much about his family, only that his father was a king and they were all dead now.

"Typically in a battle of some sort." Vegeta told her. "I received the mark when I was but a child. By then I'd already made elite status." Kagome stared at the mark a moment longer before looking up into her mate's eyes, something else on her mind now.

"Say, Vegeta... what's going to happen now?" she asked him curiously. Vegeta stared down at her for a moment before responding.

"You will move your things to my room, first of all." he told her. When she didn't complain about that he continued. "I suppose the logical thing to do would be to inform your family and perhaps your friends. Not too many people, and only those you trust."

"Why?" Kagome questioned.

"Too many people knowing that you have a mate can be dangerous, Kagome." Vegeta told her firmly. "Especially since you are my mate. You will be in a lot of danger should any of my enemies learn you are involved with me." Kagome thought on this for a moment before nodding, accepting his logic. She knew that he was just trying to protect her in his own way. "I still intend to train, onna, and Capsule Corp is the best place to do that."

"So we're not leaving here for a while." Kagome stated, earning a curt nod. Kagome just shrugged a little. She could live with that, so long as she and Vegeta didn't become a burden to her uncle or cousin, which was unlikely to happen (for Kagome, at least). "Am I still training with you?"

"Of course." he nodded. "You need to get stronger, mate, so you can defend yourself and any future children we have properly." he told her firmly. Kagome blushed at the mention of children. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know if Vegeta wanted children or how many. This was the first time he'd mentioned having a child with her. Before she could ask him about it, however, her stomach gurgled again, making her blush as Vegeta chuckled. "Let's get out and find some breakfast, mate."

-break-

Kagome lay in bed, wrapped up in Vegeta's arms once more. She yawned softly, exhausted. After breakfast was over she and Vegeta had moved her clothes and other belongings into his room, which was larger than her room. That had taken about two hours, and then they had some lunch. After that Vegeta checked on her mating mark, telling her that it was almost done healing and it shouldn't hurt too much anymore. Then he'd taken her back to his room, which was now _their_ room, and he'd given her his mating gift to her.

She had practically melted into a puddle of goo at his mating gift. It was so sweet and thoughtful. He gave her a necklace that was very beautiful and so intricately designed, yet appeared simple from a distance so nobody would be tempted to steal it from her. It was gold chain with a pendant of small sapphires and diamonds surrounding a dark red ruby about the size of a dime and a few sapphires and diamonds woven into the gold chain itself. But that wasn't the best part. She thought the necklace was beautiful, but her favorite part was the extra gift.

He'd somehow put in a device into the necklace that, when she put a little bit of her energy into the ruby, a hologram appeared and she could put pictures in the hologram and even call him through her necklace. His face would appear on the hologram as they could talk to each other live like that because Vegeta also got a set of dog tags and incorporated the same device into them, promising to never take them off as long as she never took her necklace off. Then there was also a tracking device on the necklaces so Vegeta would always be able to find her and she would always be able to find him.

It was his way of showing her that, though he may have to be away sometimes, she could still have contact with him. She would have pictures of him, a way to talk to him, and even a way to find him if there was an emergency. It was so thoughtful that Kagome had started crying. She'd hugged him and then kissed him, and then that kissing turned to something much more and they ended up missing dinner.

Now Kagome lay in her mate's arms, slowly drifting off to sleep. They had only been mates for one day but Kagome could already tell that they would be happy together. Like any family, there would be hard times, but she knew she and Vegeta would get through those hard times and still come out happy and in love. They would love each other until the end of time.

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Hello everybody! I posted another chapter! Yay!

I hope you liked this update. I've been kind of busy lately and I'm about to get even busier. Between nursing school, clinicals, and a new job I'm going to have my hands full.

Sorry to say that most updates will come on weekends from now on, but hey I have a life and I can't constantly be tending to everyone's needs for an update. I'm not some geek sitting in their mom's basement playing dungeons and dragons with some fanfiction on the side, if you know what I'm saying.

Anywho, it may be a while before I get the chance to update again. Sorry, but that's life.

Who's going to win the SUPERBOWL?! I'm not big on football but I think it's funny to watch stupid jocks get concussions. That's just my sick humor.

I mean, really, they are being paid millions, MILLIONS, to toss a ball around and get concussions. While we more sophisticated and *ahem* _intelligent_ people get paid way less than that.

Still, it's interesting to watch, despite the injustice surrounding payment. (Oh, and I'm not saying all football payers are idiotic jocks. I do know a football player that's actually smarter than me, and I currently have a 3.9 GPA. I'm honestly just joking around a little so no flamers, please.)

Please review and tell me what you think! If things work out well you might just get an update next Saturday. But that also depends on how many comments I get. HINT HINT!

Sincerely yours,

The Amazing,

Incredible,

Having-a-great-day,

-Aozora12

#GREATDAY XD


	13. Training with a Saiyan

February 3, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Thirteen

Kagome looked around the room and sweat dropped at the large celebration this had turned out to be. When she'd told her friends and family that she was mated she hadn't expected them to throw a party, but she was touched that they did something like this for her. All her friends had taken off of work to come. Inuyasha and his mate and children, Kouga and Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Hiei had all made it. Her father, mother, brother, and grandfather had all come, too. Vegeta even invited Goku and Gohan, while Bulma and Kagome's aunt and uncle, shocked though they were at the news, also joined in the celebration, having just come home from their three month vacation. In fact, the only one missing was...

"Hey, Vegeta! Come join the party!" Goku called across the room with a mouthful of food. Kagome looked to find her mate standing against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he simply watched the party. Kagome knew he wasn't big on celebrations like this, but she was happy he at least came. Kagome smiled and walked over to her mate. When he looked down at her she held out her hand, wanting him to come with her. He sighed and took her hand, following her to appease her for now. She led him over to her family.

"You must be Vegeta." Korari smiled politely at the prince as her daughter walked over with him in tow. "My daughter and mate have told me so much about you. I really wanted to visit before you two mated but I was just so busy." she told the prince, who merely nodded and looked down at the woman that looked very similar to his mate, just shorter and with short light brown hair instead of long black hair. He found out where Kagome got her brilliant blue eyes. "My name is Korari. I want to thank you for being there for my daughter. I've never seen her so happy before." Korari said, looking at Kagome who had left Vegeta's side for a moment to happily hug her younger brother, who was now sporting a tail and telling his sister that their father was training him to be as strong as she was. Vegeta just nodded to the mother of his mate. Then he glanced at Kato before fully looking at Korari.

"How did you happen to meet Admiral Kato?" Vegeta inquired, making Korari smile.

"When he was exiled here he was pretty much beaten up and then dumped in the middle of a forest. I was camping with my father at the time and I happened across him. I took him to my father and we patched him up, not even caring that he had a tail, though we did notice it. Father thought he was a yokai." Korari chuckled softly. "When he woke up he panicked, seeing my father first and thinking he was in danger. Then he saw me and sort of relaxed. He was speaking an odd language for a few minutes before he realized we couldn't understand him. Then he messed with some sort of device that was over his eye and he started speaking perfect Japanese."

"Hn. It's a scouter. It reads power levels and translates languages, among other things." Vegeta supplied, making Korari smile lightly.

"He started asking us who we were and then he told us a little bit about him. Then father told him that he could stay with us until his exile was over." Korari told the prince. "Kato hadn't told us about the purge at that time, of course. Anyways, he stayed with us for a few months and then he suddenly got news that your home planet was destroyed. After that he seemed to change, like he was holding back his true self before. He told us about the purge then and assured us that, since his planet was destroyed, Earth was safe. We started dating after that and it wasn't too long before Kagome came into the picture." Korari smiled at her daughter as she spoke to her father and brother.

"We were very happy for several years, raising Kagome and then Souta... but you saiyans do enjoy your fighting, don't you? Kato got involved with some very violent humans and soon the children and I were being targeted because of him. To keep us safe, Kato left. I think Kagome believes he never loved us, or she did for a few years, at least. He only came around when the tension died down, and that was normally for only a few days. Then he would leave again and sometimes it would be months or years before we saw him again. But I knew he would always come back eventually."

"That is the way of saiyans." Vegeta nodded. "Fighting is in our DNA. It was not uncommon for the females on Vegeta-sei to see their mates only once a year for a few days."

"I understand that, and I am certain Kagome does, too, but do try to make it so she sees you more than that." Korari said. Vegeta just nodded, remembering his promise to Kagome. No matter what he would do everything in his power to return to her. Always.

-break-

Vegeta opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling in the dark room. It was about four in the morning and his internal clock wouldn't let him sleep any longer. It was time for more training. Sighing, he rolled out of bed, making sure not to wake his sleeping mate. Kagome sighed in her sleep at the loss of his body heat and she grabbed his pillow and snuggled into it, her tail curling around her in her sleep. Vegeta kissed her temple before getting dressed and quietly leaving to go to the GR. He would come back in a few hours to wake Kagome so they could shower and then do her training before she had to work.

The saiyan hadn't expected company at the GR. When he walked outside Capsule Corp he was surprised to find some of Kagome's friends standing near the GR. If he remembered their names correctly they were Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Hiei. They were waiting for him as he walked across the dew-covered grass to the GR.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta questioned, not hostile but not too nice, either.

"Kagome told us about these android things you're supposed to fight in two years." Inuyasha told him.

"We want to help. Earth is our home, too, and we have every right to help defend it." Shippou said in his Kurama form.

"Hn. The challenge of a good fight is also appealing to yokai, alien." Hiei spoke.

"And why are you talking to me about this? If you want to fight, then fine. I'm not stopping you." Vegeta scoffed.

"We wish to train with you." Sesshoumaru told him. "This Sesshoumaru believes we can learn from each other. You will learn from a two thousand-year-old yokai with just as much battle experience, and we shall learn from an alien with a foreign fighting style." Vegeta stared at the four for a moment, contemplating it. The Sesshoumaru guy did have a point. Here were four beings who had lived for hundreds of years and had just as much battle knowledge. He could sense that all of them were very strong, Sesshoumaru perhaps even within the class of a saiyan elite. It was a good opportunity to learn new fighting styles and strategies and become much stronger.

"That is an interesting proposition." Vegeta said after a few moments of thought. "I have no qualms with it, so long as you can keep up with my training. You do realize I do not train under the influence of Earth's gravity?" he questioned, earning confused looks from Inuyasha and Shippou but blank expressions from the other two.

"How do you not train under Earth's gravity?" Inuyasha was the first to ask. Vegeta nodded his head at the GR.

"This room increases gravity. I have been training at three hundred times the Earth's gravity for the past few months." Vegeta told them calmly. "I just introduced Kagome to the gravity panel this week and she is currently at ten times the Earth's gravity. I can tell all of you are very strong so you should be able to handle at least that much."

"Feh. Bring it on." Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk. "If Kagome can do ten times we can do twenty times." Vegeta just smirked and walked into the GR, followed by the yokai. They watched as Vegeta walked over to the control panel and hit a few buttons. Inuyasha was suddenly flat on his face, Shippou shifting to Youko form to be able to withstand the gravity change, though he was soon on his knees. Even Sesshoumaru and Hiei were struggling to stay on their feet, both of them far too stubborn to be bested. Vegeta just stood there looking as though he hadn't felt anything. He smirked at the yokai, Inuyasha in particular.

"That is only eight times."

-break-

Kagome yawned sleepily as she followed Vegeta to the GR for her morning training. Vegeta had woken her up just a little earlier than normal so they could take an extra long shower that morning which involved getting dirty before getting clean (wink wink). Between being woken up earlier and their morning _activities_, Kagome was rather tired. Hopefully her training would wake her up some more, or else she'd be sporting a few bruises today. Vegeta wasn't afraid to hit her, though he made sure it was never hard enough to seriously injure her. Kagome knew he only allowed himself to actually bruise her during their training was because she would learn better through the pain. If she was hit she was more likely to dodge better.

The mates walked into the GR and Kagome noticed that the gravity was already activated. It didn't do much to her anymore, not after a week of training on this level. She felt it, but it was hardly a bother to her anymore. Kagome honestly expected Vegeta to turn the gravity up today. She wasn't, however, expecting to see four yokai struggling to train on one side of the GR.

"Nani? Why are you here?" Kagome asked her friends. Shippou looked at his mother and gave her a small smile.

"We want to help fight the androids." he told her. "Vegeta agreed to let us train in here with him."

"I'm not letting Kagome's training suffer because of you weaklings." Vegeta suddenly said, walking to the control panel now. "Onna, you're doing fifteen Gs starting today."

"Okay." Kagome nodded, bracing herself. Vegeta pressed a few buttons and the gravity increased. Kagome's limbs felt heavy and it was hard to move but she stayed on her feet. The yokai, however, all fell flat on their faces. Even Sesshoumaru. Kagome couldn't hold back her laughter as she looked at them all on the floor. She'd never seen Sesshoumaru or Hiei in such compromising positions before! Inuyasha looked like he'd been sat and Shippou in his Youko form looked almost like he'd been knocked out when he tried to flirt with a woman (he'd learned that from Miroku, of course).

"Don't get too distracted, Kagome." Vegeta's voice came just before she barely dodged his fist. Kagome blocked a few more attacks, moving slower than normal because of the increased gravity. Thankfully Vegeta started off easy on her, slowly making it harder as they sparred. Her yokai friends eventually made it to sitting positions and just watched the fight between the new mates, awed that they could move in such high gravity.

Soon the hand-to-hand sparring became faster as Kagome became more accustomed to the gravity. She started using energy blasts to try and get the upper hand while Vegeta made sure not to use his own energy on her. He would be fine if he was hit by her energy, but a slight slip-up on his part could mean a serious injury for Kagome if he fought her with his own energy attacks. Vegeta smirked as Kagome managed to land a decent punch on him. It didn't hurt, of course, but it would certainly wind a human, probably even render them unconscious for a while. Just the fact that she managed to hit him said a lot. He was proud that his mate was steadily getting stronger. He hoped that someday she could possibly even be the same strength that he was.

Vegeta finally ended the sparring session when he noticed Kagome starting to weaken and become slow again. He grabbed her wrist when she threw a punch, then caught her other fist. When Kagome saw that he didn't retaliate with an attack of his own she knew he was ending this fight. Thankful, Kagome stopped fighting and stepped back, breathing heavily from the workout. She looked up at her mate, wanting to know how she fared this time, and she was happy when she saw the pride gleaming in his eyes. It wasn't his normal pride, it was pride for his strong mate who was steadily improving. The fact that Vegeta was proud of her made Kagome smile brightly, even though no words had been said. (Ah, the bond between mates... _*said wistfully*_)

"Go get some breakfast, mate. I'll be in there soon." Vegeta said. Kagome smiled and nodded before happily leaving the GR, forgetting that her friends were still there and staring at her in varying degrees of awe. Vegeta smirked and turned to the awestruck yokai. "You have until breakfast is over to train. Then I'm coming in here and training at three hundred Gs for the rest of the day. Have fun." Vegeta said before calmly walking out of the GR while the yokai stayed sitting on the floor, hardly able to move under such extreme gravity.

-break-

Kagome noticed that the yokai in the GR didn't come to breakfast that morning. As part of the celebration of her mating to Vegeta most of her friends had stayed the night, at her aunt's and uncle's insistence, of course. Kagome's family had gone home already, and so had Naomi and her children, but Inuyasha and the others had stayed because they wanted to celebrate some more. Now only Kouga and Ayame were eating breakfast alongside Kagome's aunt, uncle, and cousin. Kagome sat by Vegeta, both of them eating quietly while everyone else was talking avidly.

"Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" Bulma asked from where she sat on Kagome's other side.

"Huh? Yeah. A little tired I guess, but I'm fine." Kagome told her, offering a half smile.

"You look more than a little tired, Kagome-chan." Bulma frowned at her cousin.

"I know why." Kouga snickered from across the table, winking at Kagome who promptly blushed ten shades of red.

"Kouga, not at the table." Ayame slapped her mate's arm, though she was giggling at Kagome's expression. Vegeta just smirked as he chewed his food. The wolf was right, after all, and Vegeta wasn't going to deny it... but he certainly wasn't about to say anything at the table. That would only anger his mate, so he wisely kept his mouth shut. Bulma took just a moment to understand what Kouga was saying, and then she also blushed, having been the one to point out Kagome's tiredness. Kagome's aunt and uncle just smiled, Bunny not sure what they were talking about and Dr. Briefs simply smiling because his wife was smiling.

-END CHAPTER-

I have a snow day so another chappy for you! Hurray!

Anyone else disappointed in the superbowl? I mean, come on Broncos! Only EIGHT points the ENTIRE game?! The Seahawks wiped the floor with you! It wasn't even a close game! How pathetic!

Hehe, Tim Tebow leaves the team and they lose the superbowl. The power of God shown through football. Anyone else think that's funny? Ironic? Super cool that God works through football too?

Enough of football. How'd you like this chapter? The yokai are joining the fight against the androids, but really what can they do if they can't even handle fifteen Gs? Baby steps.

* * *

_**FOR CLARIFICATION**_: before I mention ANYTHING about Trunks (which will happen in a few chapters) you should know in advance that Trunks DOES come to the past in this story. He is NOT a saiyan, since I'm keeping him as Bulma's son. He DOES NOT kill Freiza before Goku arrives; Goku uses his instant transmission and kills Freiza. I will also post this on the chapter where I add in Trunks, probably at the top of the chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I get inspired to write by your comments and I'm really sad that not many people are commenting. You don't have to say much. I will accept even a one word comment.

Anyways, thanks for all your support :)

-Aozora12

#SNOWDAY


	14. Of Fevers and Surprises

February 5, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Fourteen

Kagome sighed as she tied off the bandage on Inuyasha's arm. Ever since Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Hiei started coming over regularly she'd been a lot busier in the infirmary, patching them along with Vegeta up. Mostly the yokai. They came over in the morning and trained separately in the same gravity that Kagome did her morning training in. She was just a little bit ahead of them, based on how many Gs she could handle, but the yokai were catching up fast with their own training during the breakfast hours after she was gone.

For some reason, this irked Kagome more than she could explain. In fact, it was starting to bother her so much that, after dinner when her friends were gone and the scientists has gone home for the day, she asked Vegeta to train her some more.

Needless to say, Vegeta agreed with a proud smirk. Now their training sessions were getting more intense and Kagome was getting further ahead than her friends. She was currently training at fifty Gs, a fact she was rather proud of, and she wanted to go further. Vegeta was quite proud of his mate. It seemed she truly did have Saiyan blood in her, after all.

"Thanks, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at his best friend as he hopped off the examination table.

"Be careful, Inu. I don't want to have to explain to Naomi-san that her mate got brain damage from too much training." Kagome sighed, cleaning up and then moving to fill out an accident report.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha laughed lightly. "Your mate is a real slave driver, though. I think even Sesshoumaru is getting annoyed with so much training."

"I thought you were supposed to be learning from each other." Kagome pointed out. "So far it seems like Vegeta is the one teaching you, not the other way around."

"Oh, trust me, he's learning stuff, too." Inuyasha laughed. "Sesshoumaru taught him a few yokai exercises and Hiei taught him how to flash step, use a sword, and use some mental abilities. He's been training on his own for a long time, practicing the techniques until he masters them. I think he's done already and he's just making them stronger."

"Hm, wouldn't surprise me." Kagome smiled lightly. It was believable. "So, how's your training going?"

"He's taught me and Shippou how to fly; Hiei doesn't want to learn and Sessh already knew how; and apparently yoki and saiyan energy isn't too different in how it works so we can do those energy blast things, too. Apparently there's not much else he can really teach us since it's part of your genetics and all." Inuyasha shrugged. "But that's fine. Getting stronger with the GR makes up for it."

"Just make sure you don't train too hard." Kagome half smiled at him. Inuyasha just nodded and gave her a quick hug before heading out of the infirmary. Kagome sighed and relaxed for the first time in a few hours. Unfortunately it was not to be. Not five minutes later her mate came in. Kagome looked him over from a distance and noticed nothing was wrong with him. No bruising, no strange behavior, no limping, no wheezing, no burns. "Taking a break?" Kagome asked, standing up and walking over to her mate. Vegeta smirked and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Want to get away for a while? Your friends are taking over my GR and you've been working hard all day."

"What if a scientist gets hurt?" Kagome sighed. Vegeta just chuckled and kissed her again.

"It is Saturday, mate. The scientists are off." he chuckled. "It's just your friends here and they heal just as fast as Saiyans." Kagome smiled now and quickly nodded. The thought of just getting away for a while was extremely appealing. Vegeta smirked and grabbed her hand quickly leading her outside. Then he picked her up and took off.

An hour later found the new mates on a mountain, walking through the calm forest. They didn't speak; there was no need, They simply enjoyed each other's presence and the quiet beauty of the forest. To Kagome this was the most relaxing break she'd ever had. Even Vegeta had to admit it was very nice to just be surrounded by nature for a while.

Kagome smiled brightly as they came across a large lake with a waterfall. She grabbed her mate's hand and dragged him over to the water, smiling cheerfully the entire time. Vegeta followed, amused by her childlike joy at the lake. His amusement quickly turned to lust as Kagome started stripping, tossing her clothes onto a dry rock. She then jumped into the lake, surfacing a few moments later and smiling brightly at Vegeta.

"Come on; don't make me swim by myself." she called out to him. Vegeta smirked and quickly stripped of his clothing before following her into the cool water. He swam over to his mate and pulled her into his arms, and Kagome smiled and kissed him. Then she reached up and grabbed the dog tags he always wore (the ones he could use to contact her if necessary) and she deactivated the concealment charm that he'd placed on them to hide his tail, glad he'd taught her how to do that. Vegeta smirked and did the same with the necklace he gave her. Kagome smiled as she felt his tail move in the water to wrap around her tail. She rested her head on his chest and he placed his chin on the top of her head as they stood in the cool refreshing shoulder deep water, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"This feels nice." Kagome sighed softly after a moment of silence. Vegeta just grunted in agreement. It was nice to just have her in his arms like this out here in the middle of a forest, with no worries about the outside world. Here he didn't have to be a warrior, a prince of a dead race, and Kagome didn't have to be a busy doctor or the shikon no miko. They were just two mates enjoying some much-needed alone time.

-break-

"Is that all you've got, Kakkarot?" Vegeta scoffed, going in for another attack. Goku dodged and counterattacked flawlessly, landing a hit in Vegeta's chest and sending the prince flying into a nearby cliff. Kagome watched from a distance with her friends. The yokai watched the fight in varying degrees of awe while Kagome just bit her lip nervously, her eyes trained on her mate. She'd watched him spar with Goku a few times before, but this time it seemed different somehow. Goku wasn't his overly cheerful self today; he even looked a little angry; and therefore was calmer, more collected, and deadlier. Kagome looked down at Gohan, who was also watching the fight with worry in his eyes.

"Gohan-chan, did something happen to put your father in a bad mood?" Kagome asked the boy who looked up at her with hurt eyes.

"Mom got really mad at him last night and walked out." Gohan told her sadly. "She said he needed to choose between her or fighting. But she just doesn't understand. The future of the planet is in our hands and, if we don't fight, everyone will die." Kagome's heart reached out for the father and son. She completely understood. There had been a time where her mother wanted her to choose, fight Naraku or stay in her time. It had taken Kagome a good three months to get her mother to understand that, if she didn't defeat Naraku, their time as they knew it would never exist.

"She'll come back, Gohan-chan." Kagome encouraged the boy. "And when she does you and your father need to calmly explain to her what will happen if these androids come and you don't defeat them. Try to look at it from her perspective and sympathize with her, too." Kagome told him. Gohan just nodded sadly and returned to watching the fight, just as Vegeta managed to send Goku flying into a mountain.

"Man, even me and Sesshoumaru didn't fight to this extreme." Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter. She glanced at the yokai beside her. Only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had managed to come today, Hiei and Shippou were taking care of spirit detective duties. The brothers were watching the fight closely, both of them trying to learn new styles of fighting. Even Sesshoumaru was extremely interested in the fight, and Kagome had never known Sesshoumaru to be interested in much of anything.

Kagome turned back to the fight and focused on her mate. He was worn out, sweaty and banged up. His clothes were torn and scorched from blasts and his already messy hair was messed up further. He was breathing heavily as he flew in the air, trying to catch his breath for a moment while Goku did the same. Kagome spotted a small trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Spying the blood suddenly seemed to change everything for her. Her breathing became heavier, her heart started to race, and her pupils dilated while she started to feel jumpy, like she would attack anything that suddenly startled her. Her tail, which was not hidden by her concealment charm, twitched and swayed back and forth as she watched her mate continue to fight, her attention completely on him to the point where she didn't even hear Inuyasha and Gohan ask her if she was okay.

Inuyasha had been watching the fight when he noticed his best friend's change in behavior. He could hear her heart racing and her heavy breathing, and he saw her tail swishing back and forth as if she were excited, anxious, or angry. He asked her what was wrong and that got the kid's attention. Gohan started asking Kagome if she was okay, but she kept her eyes on Vegeta. Both of them were starting to get worried when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Use your nose, brother. Imoutou is in heat." Sesshoumaru told them. He'd smelled her fertility a few times that day but she'd never had such an obvious heat before. Something must have triggered her Saiyan instincts and sent her into a full-blown heat. "It must have something to do with this fight. Something is triggering her heat, almost like how a bitch goes into heat when she is dominated by her alpha."

"Should we tell her mate, then?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome. Gohan reached out to touch her to get her attention but Inuyasha quickly stopped him. "I wouldn't do that, kid. She might attack you, for all we know. Sesshoumaru?" he looked to his brother again.

"Hn. Her mate is coming." Sesshoumaru said. Sure enough, Vegeta had noticed his mate's odd behavior and had ended the sparring session. Now he and Goku were flying back to the others. Vegeta landed in front of Kagome, who jumped slightly but didn't move otherwise. She still breathed heavily as if she, too, had just been in a fight. She stared at her mate with lust-filled eyes that were practically screaming 'take me now.'

"What's wrong with Miss Kagome, Vegeta? She started acting strange all of a sudden." Gohan asked the prince who looked his mate over quickly before smirking. He looked at the yokai and determined that they also knew the reason why his mate was behaving this way.

"Ask them, kid." Vegeta told Gohan, motioning toward the yokai. Then he grabbed his mate and vanished with her. Goku watched in confusion.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Kagome is in heat." Inuyasha told the saiyan who, despite his normal naivety, understood that much and just nodded.

"Dad, what's that mean?" Gohan asked his father.

"Um, it means... Kagome is... running a fever. Yeah, running a fever. So Vegeta has to go take care of her." Goku said, fumbling through his lie. The yokai snickered at this but said nothing, simply watching to see if the kid would actually fall for that. Luckily his son believed him.

"Oh. Well I hope Miss Kagome feels better soon."

"Trust me, kid, she will." Inuyasha snickered. "She will."

-break-

Kagome and Vegeta weren't seen again for three days. The Brief's family was starting to get worried, mostly for Kagome's sake, when the couple still hadn't appeared for dinner on the third day. Inuyasha kept trying to assure them that the mates were perfectly fine, but he ended up having to stop Bulma from leaving in a hover car to go find them.

Finally the mates returned early the morning of the fourth day. Vegeta landed in the yard with Kagome in his arms around five in the morning. Kagome slept soundly, her head resting on her mate's chest as he carried her inside and to their room. Vegeta just smirked proudly, though there was nobody around to see it at this time of day.

Vegeta was at breakfast a few hours later and Bulma was promptly on his case, chewing him out for taking Kagome away so suddenly and not telling anybody where they were going or how long they would be. Vegeta just tuned her out and kept eating until Doctor Briefs politely asked him where his niece was.

"Sleeping." the saiyan prince answered before taking another mouthful of food. That was all he was going to say. He finished breakfast and then filled up a plate of food before calmly walking away.

Kagome was still asleep when Vegeta walked into their room with some breakfast for her. Vegeta put the plate down on the dresser and then sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and gently caressed his sleeping mate's face for a moment before lightly patting her cheek.

"Wake up, mate." his voice was gentle but also stern. Kagome moaned softly as his voice drew her into the world of the living, but she refused to open her eyes just yet. "Kagome, wake up. I will not repeat myself again." Vegeta huffed, but his voice was still gentle. Kagome whined in protest to his words but slowly forced her eyes to open. She looked up at her mate sleepily and then yawned as Vegeta gently pulled her up into a sitting position. She leaned against him but he didn't seem to mind as he reached for the plate of food on the dresser and brought it closer. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry..." Kagome yawned but proceeded to pick up a piece of bacon and munch on it.

"Don't lie to me, mate. Just eat." Vegeta huffed. Kagome was too tired to argue so she did as her mate said and ate. Towards the end of the meal she began to feel more energized. She was still a little tired, but at least now she wouldn't fall asleep if she closed her eyes from more than a second.

When Kagome was done eating Vegeta picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. After a quick shower the couple dressed and left the room, Kagome staying closer to her mate than normal. Vegeta led her to the GR for their morning training session, like normal except they were later today. Unlike usual, however, he did not turn on the gravity.

"I want to see how far you've improved, mate." Vegeta said as he walked towards the center of the GR. He looked at her now, his eyes serious. "Attack me with all you've got. Let's see how many times you can hit me." Kagome nodded and got ready to fight.

At Vegeta's nod she attacked him. He blocked almost every punch and kick, but he didn't fight back, which Kagome found odd. He just blocked and dodged her attacks, never once moving to counterattack like he normally would. By the time Kagome wore herself out, which took longer than usual because of the low gravity, Kagome had managed to hit him three times, a new record. Normally Vegeta only allowed her to land a hit when he wanted to see how strong her attacks were, but this time it was clear he'd been seriously trying to keep her from hitting him. Despite this, his eyes flashed with pride at how strong his mate had become, and Kagome smiled brightly at the unspoken praise.

"You are improving." Vegeta told her as she sat on the floor, breathing heavily. He walked over to her and she looked up at him. A sudden pang of need went through Kagome as she looked at her topless mate, who wasn't even sweating from their workout. Vegeta smirked as he caught the scent of his mate's arousal. He looked down at her and noticed her tail was tightening around her waist as she tried to control herself. Her control vanished, however, as Vegeta let out some pheromones. At once she was on her feet and in her mate's arms, kissing him as if she hadn't seen him in weeks. Vegeta chuckled through the kiss and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instantly. Kagome moaned softly as Vegeta pressed her against a wall of the GR, the cold metal biting against the skin that was exposed by her tank top. She felt Vegeta's hands slip beneath her top, rubbing at her stomach for a moment before slowly moving upwards. His hands were just beneath her breasts when the door to the GR opened and a familiar brash voice came.

"Get a room, you two! How are us yokai with super-sensitive noses supposed to train in here when it smells like sex?" Inuyasha scoffed as he walked in, not caring about their position at all. Vegeta huffed and pulled away, putting Kagome down as she straightened herself up with a fierce blush. She threw a glare at her friend now.

"Osuwari." she growled at him, but he just smirked, glad that she'd removed those cursed beads centuries ago. Kagome huffed and stormed away while Vegeta just sighed and watched her go. The mood was ruined now and he knew she wouldn't just let him take her to their room and start over.

"Since when does Kagome want to do it in here, huh?" Inuyasha asked. "She seems like the type of person who wants something like that to happen only in bed or someplace she's certain nobody else will go." Despite his annoyance, Vegeta had to smirk at this. It was true. Kagome, while somewhat adventurous in bed, did not typically want to do it anywhere besides their room or the middle of a forest where nobody was going to see it. With Capsule Corp having as many workers and friends of the family coming over as they do, Vegeta could see why she didn't want to do it anywhere besides their room.

"Pregnant women are horny and don't care as much." Vegeta finally told his mate's best friend, smirking proudly. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before grinning widely.

"Well, congrats. I kind of figured it would happen soon, with her heat and all." Inuyasha chuckled. "Is she excited?"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Well, don't keep it from her for too long or she'll get angry." the hanyou told him. "I'd imagine... if you told her now she'd probably drag you to bed right away."

"Tempting." Vegeta smirked, glancing towards the door of the GR. "But I think I'll let her calm down first. She was rather mad at you for interrupting."

"Hey, it was me now or it was going to be her son in a few minutes when thing were further _progressed_." Inuyasha scoffed. "Besides, she's angry at me half of the time, anyways. She'll calm down in a few minutes."

"I'll tell her tonight." Vegeta said. "Until then, say nothing about it." Inuyasha just smirked and nodded.

"Now, how's about we get some training done?"

-break-

Kagome sighed as Bulma went on and on about how she and her current boyfriend, Yamcha, were made for each other and were so in love and they were going to get married on the beach under a full moon. Kagome just listened without saying anything, focusing mostly on cooking dinner. After a while she tuned her cousin out, letting her thoughts wander. A wedding sounded nice, and Kagome had always dreamed of her perfect wedding. But she highly doubted Vegeta would agree to such an extravagant event. She could live without her dream wedding. After all, she was already technically married to him. But it wasn't recognized under the law. And that brought about a new thought. Would Vegeta agree to legally wed her under human laws? She honestly had no idea.

"Kagome, are you listening?" Bulma's question interrupted her thoughts. Kagome blinked and looked at her cousin, her expression telling the blue-haired woman that she had, indeed, not been listening. "I said, when me and Yamcha get married, do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled at her cousin. "I would love to." Then she went back to chopping vegetables like nothing had happened. Bulma sighed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"So? What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Kagome answered without looking up.

"It's not nothing, Kag-chan." Bulma frowned. "You've been thinking hard ever since I brought up marrying Yamcha. What is it?"

"Well..." Kagome sighed, putting the chopped veggies into a stew on the stove. "No, it's nothing." she shook her head. "Just something silly I was wondering about."

"Hm... If you don't tell me I'll go tell Vegeta you're keeping a secret from him." Bulma smiled evilly at her cousin, watching as the younger woman paled at this thought.

"No, he'll pester me to no end..." Kagome pleaded but Bulma just grinned wider. Finally Kagome sighed in defeat. "I want to get married to Vegeta. I-I know we're mates and all, but it's technically not a legal marriage. I want to be able to tell people that I'm happily married, not that I'm mated. You know how many weird looks I'll get with that..."

"So you want to have a wedding, then?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I do want a wedding, but I know Vegeta won't agree to something like that. I'm fine without the actual ceremony, as long as we at least sign the papers that will make us truly married..." Kagome admitted to her cousin. "We don't even have to have rings. I just... want to be able to say I'm his wife and he's my husband."

"That doesn't sound like too much to ask for. You married him in his ways, so he should marry you in your ways. It's only fair." Bulma agreed with Kagome. "Why don't you talk to him about it? Try to get your wedding first and, if he doesn't want it to be a big affair, tell him you can get married without lots of people there. If he still doesn't want even a small wedding, tell him that all you truly have to do is sign a piece of paper with two people to witness and a judge. He'll probably agree then."

"But..."

"Kagome, it's not going to hurt to just ask." Bulma told her cousin. "Ask him tonight, okay? You never know; he might surprise you."

-break-

That night Kagome was getting ready for bed when Vegeta walked in after a long day of training. He walked over to where Kagome was changing by the dresser and he pulled her to him with a light kiss. Kagome kissed him back with a small smile and then watched as he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he came back Kagome was sitting on the bed in a simple white nightgown. She looked up at him and he knew she wanted to ask him something. He pondered over whether he should tell her his news first or let her ask her question first. Deciding that she would probably pounce on him when she heard his news, he decided to let her ask her question first.

"What's on your mind, mate?" Vegeta asked as he sat on the bed beside her wearing only a pair of royal blue boxers, his tail wrapped around his waist. Kagome moved to sit on his lap as she looked up at him.

"Vegeta... would you be against getting married?" she asked him quietly. He could practically hear her heart racing and he knew she was nervous about his response. Truthfully, he'd thought on this a few times. He'd mated her in the ways of his people, but Kagome was half human so it only seemed fair that he also mate her in the ways of her people.

"It depends, mate. I know earth weddings are quite large. How many people do you intend to invite?" he asked, watching as hope filled her eyes at his somewhat positive answer.

"Not many, if you don't want a lot of people there." Kagome quickly told him. "My family and some of my friends, your friends, too, if you want." Vegeta thought on it for a moment. Her family plus her friends would equate to about twenty people. Add in Goku and his wife and son, the only ones Vegeta tolerated enough to invite, and it would be a fairly small gathering compared to what he'd seen and heard about.

"I will agree to the wedding, Kagome, on one condition." Vegeta finally answered, watching her eyes fill with joy. "You can have your wedding however you like, but I want you to wear saiyan formal wear."

"Eh? What's that look like?" Kagome asked curiously, but her voice was full of happiness.

"For me it would be my armor. For you it would be a dress made in the style saiyans wore." he told her. Kagome just smiled and nodded in agreement. She could give up having an actual wedding dress. She was just so happy that he actually agreed to a wedding. Vegeta chuckled as Kagome sat up in his lap and kissed him.

"Thank you, Vegeta. You have no idea how much this means to me." Kagome told him sincerely. She kissed him again and started placing pecks on his cheek and neck. Vegeta smirked and quickly pinned his mate to the bed beneath him with a deep kiss which made her moan softly into his mouth. Vegeta's hands slid beneath her nightgown, slowly pushing it up her body before he completely pulled it off and tossed it away. He stared down at the exposed body of his beautiful mate for a moment, his eyes landing on her flat stomach where his child grew safe and sound. He could sense the child's energy already, despite it only being a day old. Placing a large hand over her belly, he leaned down and gave Kagome a soft kiss.

"Kagome I have something to tell you." he whispered against her lips. Kagome just looked up at him, waiting for him to say what he was going to say. Vegeta looked into her sapphire blue eyes and smiled a true smile at his mate. "You carry my child, mate." he told her softly, watching as her eyes filled with surprise and then joy. A few tears filled her eyes as a dazzling smile lit up on her face. She pulled him down to her and kissed him soundly, throwing her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Really? You mean it?" Kagome asked breathlessly as she pulled back from the kiss. Vegeta nodded and she let her tears of joy fall as she smiled at him. "I'm so happy... I've always wanted to be a mother."

"And now you shall be one." Vegeta smirked.

"Wait, how do you know I'm pregnant?" Kagome asked as the question popped into her mind. Vegeta only smirked and kissed her again.

"I can sense his energy, mate. It's so small that only my highly trained senses can pick him up, but he's there." Vegeta told her, ever so slightly arrogant about it.

"He?" Kagome questioned before Vegeta kissed her yet again, making her moan softly.

"His energy signature is most definitely male, mate. You will be able to sense the same with more training." he chuckled. "We are having a son, Kagome." He kissed her again, much deeper this time, and that was the end of their talking for the night.

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Oh, yay! A baby! Who's excited?

**Thus I announce the official naming contest!**

The first FIVE names you suggest for the baby (must be a boy name and no Trunks. If it's japanese, give me a translation please) I will hold a contest with those names until the baby is born. The name with the most votes wins! Hurray!

I require FIVE COMMENTS before I will post the next chapter. Yes, it is done along with two more chapters. But I want comments, people. I thrive off your reviews! Your comments are what help me shape this story and inspired me to WRITE MORE.

In any case it's almost eleven at night right now and I've got a bad cold and I'm really tired so... Good night.

Yours Truly,

-Aozora12


	15. Shopping

February 8, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in the hot water. How she loved a good hot bath! It was rare that she took one anymore; she just couldn't find the time. But today a freak storm blew in and knocked down several power lines, effectively blacking out the entire city. Capsule Corp's main building still had electricity from the backup generators, but the labs and the GR were left without power. Therefore Kagome was inadvertently rewarded with a day off, since the scientists had stayed home. Vegeta still trained, of course, but without the effects of the GR it was highly unlikely that he would injure himself. Besides, he knew where to find her if he did.

Speaking of Vegeta... said prince was just now walking into their bedroom after a long day of training in the rain. He could sense his mate in the bathroom and he heard splashing water so he knew she was taking a bath. Smirking, the prince decided to join his mate in the large bathtub. He quietly walked toward the bathroom, stripping himself of his wet clothes as he went. Once he got there he peeked inside, grinning when he saw that her eyes were closed as she relaxed in the steaming water. He silently sneaked over to the tub and got in, the rippling water and the feeling of skin on skin startling Kagome. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she gasped in surprise, and then they landed on her mate as he slid into the hot water with a groan. The hot water was very welcome after training in the cold rain all day.

"Vegeta, you scared me." Kagome huffed but Vegeta only chuckled.

"That was the point, mate." he grinned and Kagome rolled her eyes before moving into his arms and leaning against his chest. They sat there in silence, relaxing in the hot water and enjoying each other's company. Kagome smiled as her head rested against her mate's chest. She felt one of his hands move to cover her stomach almost protectively and her smile widened at this. He may not show it, but she knew he was excited about the baby.

"Hey, Vegeta...?" Kagome asked quietly after a while. He grunted softly to tell her he was listening. "How long are Saiyan pregnancies?" Vegeta frowned, thinking for several minutes before he finally answered.

"I don't know." he admitted. "I was a child when my planet was destroyed, and there were no female survivors. That would be a better question to ask your father."

"Oh, okay." Kagome sighed. Then she looked up at him again. "How old were you?"

"When my planet was destroyed?" he questioned and she nodded. "In Earth years I was seven." he said, but didn't elaborate further. Kagome wasn't going to make him explain; she knew his past was a touchy subject to him.

"How old are you now?" Kagome asked instead. Vegeta gave her a wry smile as he answered.

"Thirty-eight." he smirked. Kagome sat up quickly and gaped at him, speechless, while Vegeta just chuckled at her reaction. "I do not lie, mate. That is my real age in Earth years."

"I mated an old guy!" Kagome exclaimed but Vegeta only chuckled.

"I assure you, I'm still quite young, barely considered an adult in my society. You, Kagome, are still practically a child at the age of twenty-four. Your father is considered early middle aged, since he was about forty when he was exiled." Vegeta went on to tell her. "Humans age much faster than Saiyans, mate. And Saiyans stay young longer so we can fight more."

"H-how long do Saiyans live?" Kagome asked, still in shock.

"Hm, on average, about a century and a half if they are not killed in battle first." Vegteta told her. Kagome looked like she was going to pass out so he quickly grabbed her tail and started petting it softly to calm her down. "Calm yourself, Kagome. It's not good for the baby." he sighed in relief when Kagome finally relaxed, leaning against him quietly as she tried to comprehend what she'd just learned. "Why is this so hard, mate? Your yokai friends have been alive for thousands of years. If yokai can live that long what makes you think other species can't live longer than humans, too?" Kagome thought on this for a moment before sighing against Vegeta's chest.

"You're right." she said quietly. "I really shouldn't be surprised anymore. By anything." She was thankful for the analogy with her yokai friends; that made it much easier for her to handle. How do you eat an elephant? One bite at a time. How does she learn about Saiyans? One tidbit of information at a time. Eventually the elephant will be eaten and she'll know as much about Saiyans as Vegeta or her father.

Kagome sighed and relaxed against her mate once more as he gently petted her tail. He'd taken his necklace off to bathe, just like she'd done with her necklace, so they both had their tails out. Kagome smiled as his hand left her tail, replaced with his own tail, and then moved back to rest on her stomach where it was before. They returned to their peaceful silence and enjoyed the bath. This time it was Vegeta who broke the silence.

"Have you put any thought into the wedding, mate?" he asked her. Kagome nodded against his chest.

"Bulma and I are going shopping tomorrow for some decorations. I want to get married on my family's shrine, if that's okay with you?" she asked, looking up at her mate. He nodded. He had promised that she could have her wedding any way she wanted so long as he wore the dress he was having made for her. It would not be exactly like he remembered Saiyan dresses to be, but it was close and he knew Kagome would look beautiful in it. "My father and mother married on the shrine, too, beneath the ancient tree called the Goshinboku."

"Admiral Kato married your mother in the human customs?" Vegeta questioned.

"That's what mother told me. She didn't mention when they mated, but I know they were married legally, too." Kagome told him. "You know... I had always wondered why mother had a scar on her shoulder when I was a child. I guess now I know." Kagome smiled wryly as Vegeta placed his hand over her mating mark with a smirk. They sat in silence once more for a few minutes before Kagome sighed. "I'm getting out, my hands are getting wrinkled. Are you staying in?"

"For a while longer, yes." Vegeta nodded. Kagome smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she got out of the tub. Vegeta watched her dry off and pull on a thin night gown that hugged her curves in all the right ways. He smirked; it was the same night gown she'd worn when they mated for the first time. Kagome smiled at him one last time before leaving to go to their room. Vegeta stayed in the tub enjoying the hot water for a while longer before he followed his mate to their bedroom, eager to re-experience their mating night.

-break-

Bulma and Kagome walked through the store happily, looking at many decorations and making note of which ones would look best on Kagome's family's shrine. Behind them followed Vegeta, though they didn't know it. He hid his energy as he followed his mate. His instincts urged him to protect his mate, especially while she carried his child. Normally he was fine since she stayed at Capsule Corp all day, but now she was miles away from home and in a public place where there were hundreds of humans around. He couldn't help but follow and guard his mate closely.

Kagome smiled as they passed by a baby store. She quickly dragged her cousin into the store to look at all the cute little baby clothes and toys. Vegeta smirked as he watched from a distance. She was very excited about being a mother soon.

"Gee, Kagome, you must really want to have a baby soon." Bulma giggled as she followed her cousin through the store.

"What can I say? I've always adored children." Kagome smiled. "Now that I'm mated, it's only natural that I think about having one of my own, right?"

"I suppose." Bulma smiled back. "I kind of want to look around here some, too. Split up?" she suggested. Kagome smiled and nodded before they parted ways to look at various baby things in the store.

Kagome wandered around for a bit before coming across a shelf of maternity vitamins. Picking one of the bottles up she wondered if maybe she should take some vitamins. Sure, she was carrying a Saiyan and he was bound to be strong, but a little extra nourishment wouldn't hurt, would it? Kagome decided to go ahead and buy some vitamins. Now, which one to choose? Kagome was still looking at the various vitamins when Bulma found her. From the expression on her face, Bulma knew Kagome had been looking at the vitamins for a while, seriously contemplating on which one to buy. A light went off in Bulma's head.

"Now way! You're pregnant already?!" Bulma exclaimed, startling Kagome, who dropped the two bottles of vitamins she'd been holding. Luckily they were plastic bottles and didn't shatter.

"B-Bulma, don't scare me like that!" Kagome complained before she realized what her cousin said. She blushed then and quickly covered her cousin's mouth before she could say anything else. "Don't say anything. Please, Bulma-chan. I want to surprise everyone on the wedding day." Kagome pleaded with her cousin. Bulma nodded and Kagome pulled her hand away. Then she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug as the blue-haired woman smiled happily. "I'm so happy for you! Does Vegeta know? How does he feel about it?"

"Y-yes, Vegeta knows. He's the one who told me." Kagome said with a light blush. "And I think he's happy about it."

"Really? He doesn't look like a kid person." Bulma frowned.

"I know, but I think it's different because it's his own child." Kagome smiled lightly, placing her hands on her stomach lovingly. Then she looked back at the shelf of vitamins before looking at her cousin again. "Help me choose one?"

"Sure." Bulma smiled brightly. Ten minutes later they walked out of the baby store, a small plastic bag holding the vitamins in Kagome's hand.

-break-

Kagome smiled cheerfully as she and Bulma walked home. They'd found some great decorations today and Kagome was really happy with her purchases. She'd had them sent to her family's shrine since there was so much and she didn't want to risk breaking the more fragile decorations. Now they were headed home to start planning for the actual wedding.

"Hey Bulma!" a voice down the street caught the women's attention. They both turned to see Yamcha running through the crowd towards them. He was breathing heavily by the time he reached them, but he was smiling. "I'm glad I found you, Bulma. Oh, hi, Kagome-san." Yamcha smiled at his girlfriend's cousin, who smiled back.

"Hello, Yamcha-san." Kagome smiled in greeting. Yamcha turned to Bulma now.

"Hey, are you busy? I need to talk to you. It's important." Yamcha told his girlfriend. Bulma hesitated, glancing at Kagome. Kagome just smiled.

"Go on, Bulma-chan. We're only two blocks away from home. I'll be fine on my own." Kagome assured her cousin.

"Are you sure, Kag-chan?" Bulma asked her cousin. Knowing that Kagome was pregnant, Bulma was worried about Kagome, especially because Vegeta would blow a fuse if anything happened to her or the baby.

"I'll be fine. Vegeta and I aren't fooling around in the GR every morning, you know. I can defend myself if anything happens." Kagome assured Bulma, who blushed at the implications she made but nodded anyways.

"If you're sure, Kagome-chan." Bulma relented and Kagome smiled. She waved at Yamcha now.

"It was nice seeing you, Yamcha-san. Take care of Bulma-chan, okay?"

"I will, Kagome-san." Yamcha smiled before taking his girlfriend's hand and leading her away. Kagome just smiled and continued on her way home.

Everything was peaceful until she was half a block away from Capsule Corp. She smiled when she saw the large dome-like building, and she was distracted enough to not notice as hands reached out from an alley. She gasped in surprise when someone suddenly grabbed her and held a cloth over her mouth and nose, her gasp causing her to breathe in the chemicals that instantly made her dizzy, disoriented, and very weak. She knew right away that it was chloroform, and she knew she was supposed to have passed out already. Apparently her saiyan blood or miko powers made her able to stay conscious, but she couldn't defend herself in this state. She was pulled into the alley and tossed on the ground roughly. She heard voices and she knew there were several people in the alley.

"Well, it's not the heiress but she's a relative." Kagome heard someone chuckle darkly. "We should get a good ransom out of her. And she's quite the looker, too. How's about we have some fun, boys?"

-break-

Vegeta got separated from the women in the crowd but he followed his mate's energy signature and he knew she was heading home. He frowned as he sensed the weakling approach his mate and her cousin, and his frown deepened when the weakling and the blue haired woman separated from his mate, leaving her all alone! He picked up his pace now, heading for his mate's energy. His eyes flashed angrily when he sensed her energy spike and then plummet as if she was afraid and then knocked unconscious... only he could still feel her energy, unlike if she was unconscious. She was still awake but she was weak. Vegeta took to the air now and flew towards his mate as fast as he could.

He finally found a disoriented Kagome in an alley with five men surrounding her, the smell of chemicals filling the air. One of them was trying to pull his mate's shirt off while the others stood around with lust-filled eyes. Vegeta saw red and the other didn't see what hit them. The men were sent flying away from Kagome, three of them thrown into a wall and the others sent further down the alley. The men quickly recovered and glared at the strange man that had suddenly appeared. They ran forward to attack him but he moved too fast for them to see. Soon all five of them were unconscious and beaten bloody. Vegeta stood over his mate, his eyes full of anger and hatred. Nobody touched his mate.

Kagome felt the effects of the chloroform wearing off. She was still very dizzy and weak but her strength was slowly returning. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position as her vision started to clear. Her eyes landed on the unconscious men around her, and then on her mate. "Vegeta..." she said weakly. Vegeta quickly turned to look at her, sighing in relief that she was okay. They both froze as the sound of a gun being cocked reached their ears. Vegeta turned towards the sound and found a sixth man further down the alley, a gun aimed at Kagome.

"Make one move and the lady dies." the man threatened. Vegeta growled in annoyance. It would be easy enough for him to disable this man, but that would leave Kagome exposed, if only for a second. He couldn't afford that. He racked his brain for a plan and smirked ever so slightly when he decided on one.

Kagome watched with fear-filled eyes as several things happened all at once. Vegeta stepped forward and the man fired his gun. A bright blue light appeared for a split second. Then Vegeta's form was right in front of her, shielding her from the bullet. She heard the man in the alley cry out in pain and then heard the clattering of the gun as it hit the ground. Then all was silent. Kagome looked up at Vegeta, her eyes full of terror. He'd just taken a bullet for her!

"V-Vegeta..." Kagome whimpered as she stared up at her mate, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sh, mate." Vegeta kissed her softly and then smirked at her. He didn't look like he was hurt, but Kagome was positive he'd been hit by the bullet. "I'm okay."

"B-but you got shot..." she cried. Vegeta wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs and kissed her again.

"You think pathetic human weapons can harm me?" Vegeta scoffed, sitting back from her. She heard the sound of something small and metal hitting the ground. Looking down she saw that it was the bullet that had supposedly hit her mate, only it was flattened. Looking around Vegeta she saw that the man with the gun had been killed with a shot to the heart from Vegeta's energy blast. The gun lay on the ground a few feet away. Vegeta gently turned her face back towards him. "Are you okay, Kagome? Did they hurt you?" Vegeta asked her, his normally cold eyes full of concern now.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Kagome told him quietly as he looked her over. "H-how did you know where I was?" she asked as he gently helped her to her feet. Vegeta picked her up and took to the air as she put her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I followed you." he admitted. "I couldn't let my mate go unprotected into a very crowded human city. So I followed you, and I'm glad I did." he frowned as he flew the short distance to Capsule Corp. He flew into their room through the open window and sat Kagome down on the bed. Staring at her sternly, he spoke. "Stay." he said before flying back out the window. He returned a few minutes later, looking somewhat less angry. Kagome spotted a little bit of blood on his clothes and she shivered slightly as she realized what he did.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Kagome asked quietly. Vegeta stared at her for a moment, his eyes and face showing no emotion, before he turned and walked towards the bathroom.

"They tried to harm my mate." he said simply as he walked past her and into the bathroom. Kagome watched his back as he walked away. There was a hole in his shirt where the bullet had hit him, but no wound.

-break-

Kagome walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower. She saw Vegeta sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her closely as she walked across the room with only a towel around her. She walked over to him and sat in his lap like it was the most natural thing to do, watching as his eyes filled with relief.

"You're not disgusted by me?" he asked, his voice revealing more emotion than he planned. Kagome just hugged him, placing her head on his chest.

"It's not the first time I've almost been raped or watched people be killed. It's happened so many times that I won't even have nightmares about it." she told him quietly. "I don't care that you killed them, Vegeta. They wanted to rape me and then ransom me to my uncle. They probably would have just gone after Bulma-chan if you hadn't killed them. Who knows how many bad things they've already done?"

"Then you're not angry?" Vegeta questioned. Kagome answered him by sitting up and kissing him softly.

"You saved me, Vegeta." she told him. "Why would I be angry with you? If it weren't for you I would have been violated, beaten, held for ransom, and probably killed once they got their money." She gently took her mate's face in her hands and looked him in the eye with a small smile. "Vegeta, you're my hero." she told him gently before she kissed him again. Vegeta held her close and deepened the kiss. Kagome moaned and shifted on his lap so that she was straddling his hips, her towel being pushed up to her hips in the process. Vegeta smirked through the kiss and pulled her towel completely off.

"Your hero, huh?" Vegeta smirked as he held her closer and stared at her with lust-filled eyes. "I'm not much for being a hero, mate. Makes me sound like a weakling."

"Oh? Then how about this? You're my big, tough, _handsome_ knight in shining armor." Kagome grinned, trailing her fingers over his arms and pressing her breasts against his bare chest. Vegeta groaned and Kagome soon found herself on her back, her big, tough, handsome knight, devoid of his armor for now, pinning her to the bed with a fierce kiss.

"_Much_ better, mate."

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Another chapter, wee. Pardon me for my lack of enthusiasm. I've got an awful cold/sinus infection and I'm halfway into a Nyquil coma.

I am still accepting boy baby names. For those of you that submit more than one name... to be fair I will only select my favorite name from your selections. That gives others the chance to give me a name. I have three people who have given me names already.

**I will accept two more names. **

I would like these names **before** I post the next chapter (which may not be for a while, sorry).

Please tell me how you like this chapter. Yes, I know Kagome should be stronger than I made her out to be. Sorry. I felt like pulling the damsel in distress card, okay? I'm a sucker for those kinds of things. Sue me. (Not really. You won't get much from a broke college student, anyways.)

Anyways, before I start writing gibberish due to my impending Nyquil coma, I'm gonna head off to bed, even though it's only like eight in my time zone. (Central Time; same time zone as Chicago)

Oh, and I'm curious! I wanna know what time zones my readers are in! Appease my curiosity, will you? Don't have to tell me where you live, just the time zone/major city in the time zone. Thanks :)

Good night, y'all

-Aozora12


	16. Pregnant Saiyans and Grumpy Yamcha

February 16, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Sixteen

Vegeta lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. His mate slept peacefully beside him, curled up against his side as she sought his warmth and protection in her sleep. She had passed off nearly being raped rather easily, and she had yet to have any nightmares about it, but Vegeta could tell that she was uneasy. She stayed closer to him than usual and had yet to leave Capsule Corp's compound, and it had been a week already. Vegeta didn't mind. The closer she was to him the more certain he could be of her safety. That was all that mattered to him, that she and the baby were safe. Vegeta sighed as his thoughts shifted to the baby.

He needed to call Kato, more like get Kagome to call him, and ask him about Saiyan pregnancies. Vegeta was too young to know of such things when the planet was destroyed and, really, all he cared about until he destroyed Freiza was fighting. He'd never paid much attention when Nappa or Raditz spoke of their home before it was destroyed, though it was unlikely the two bachelors ever mentioned saiyan pregnancies so it made little difference.

But Kato was almost forty when he was exiled, an age where he would be not only a powerful warrior, but an educated one as well. Vegeta knew that the elite warriors did not earn their titles simply for their power, though that played a large - no, a huge - role. But they also had to meet certain criteria involving education, one of which was the saiyan anatomy so they would be able to handle emergency medical issues. Kato certainly would know about saiyan pregnancies, at least a great deal more than he did. While it hurt Vegeta's pride a little to ask for help, there was really nothing he could do about it. At least Admiral Kato was someone he respected.

Kagome moaned softly in her sleep and shifted on the bed, earning her mate's attention. He looked down at her and frowned when he noticed that she seemed a little pale and was grimacing in her sleep. Then her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up, holding her hands over her mouth for a second before bolting out of bed and to the bathroom. Worried, Vegeta followed her, hurrying into the bathroom just in time to see Kagome kneel over the toilet and empty out her stomach.

At once Vegeta was at her side, pulling her hair away from her face, his eyes full of concern as Kagome heaved into the toilet. Eventually it turned into retching an then just gag-like coughing until Kagome slowly sat back, breathing heavily. Vegeta stood and got a damp washcloth, handing it to Kagome as she sat on the floor, trying to catch her breath. She accepted it and quickly wiped off her mouth before looking up at her mate.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked. She slowly nodded and moved to stand up. Vegeta helped her to her feet and she gave him a small smile.

"I guess morning sickness has set in." she said quietly as Vegeta led her back to bed.

"Morning sickness? It is night, mate." Vegeta pointed out. "What is morning sickness, anyways?"

"Pregnant women get it, usually about three or four months into the pregnancy." Kagome explained quietly to her mate. "We get nauseous and often vomit, certain foods and smells can trigger it, and there's really not much you can do about it. It can happen any time of the day, but it's normally in the morning hours." She told him with a yawn as they reached their bed. "It's strange... I'm only two months pregnant but I guess I'm already getting the morning sickness."

"Hm, you should talk to your father in the morning." Vegeta told his mate. "He should be able to give us some answers." Kagome nodded in agreement and crawled into bed. She was exhausted lately and for no apparent reason, probably also because of her pregnancy. Kagome had the feeling she was in for a rough few months.

-break-

Kato smiled warmly at his daughter as she handed him a cup of tea and then sat down on the couch with a glass of milk. They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping on their drinks, before Kato spoke.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Kagome?" he asked his daughter, noticing the way she tensed and fidgeted for a moment before responding.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, first. Not even mom." she looked at her father seriously and he nodded. She took a deep breath and exhaled it before she continued. "I'm pregnant." Realization flashed through Kato's eyes now. He understood why she wanted to talk to him, and he would answer all her questions, but first...

"I'm going to be a grandfather?!" he all but shouted in joy as he pulled his daughter into a warm embrace. Kagome panicked at her suddenly giddy father. Normally he was rather serious and calm and collected but right now he was acting like an excited child going to an amusement park. It was... disturbing. "Congratulations, my dear daughter! I'm happy for you." Kato grinned when he finally released his daughter. Then he took a moment to compose himself, though he couldn't get rid of the happy smile on his face. "So, you want to know about Saiyan pregnancies?"

"Y-yes." Kagome nodded. "Are they really different from humans pregnancies?"

"No, not entirely." Kato told her. "Pretty much they are the same, just with some differences. For one, the child will grow quicker in your womb but will not be born for several months after it is fully grown."

"Meaning I'm going to carry around a watermelon for a long time?" Kagome frowned at the thought and Kato chuckled.

"Something like that. The child will likely be fully grown by seven months but you will not give birth until you have carried for ten complete months. If something happens and the child must be delivered early it can survive, but that extra time is really all about the child growing in strength." Kato explained to his daughter. "In fact, the longer you carry the stronger the child will be. I believe Prince Vegeta's mother carried him for a full year and then his younger brother had complications and was born at eight months and ended up being rather weak."

"Vegeta has a brother?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, Prince Tarble, but that's beside the point." Kato quickly dismissed. "How far are you?"

"Um, two months as of five days ago." Kagome told her father with a small blush. "This morning I started having morning sickness and I've been really fatigued lately."

"Hm, that's normal." Kato nodded. "The baby will start to show next month. As for the symptoms, like every pregnant woman it is different for each individual. All I can really tell you is that you'll probably start eating a lot more soon and, when the baby is old enough to start kicking, you might want to sit down a lot more."

"Why?"

"Think about it. A saiyan child kicking you from the inside. You are used to thinking of human strength, daughter, but think instead about saiyan strength." Kato said with a wry grin, watching as Kagome pondered this for a moment before paling.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I've never been pregnant." Kato teased. "But you and your brother both made your mother feel uncomfortable. I don't think she was in pain but I'd imagine it wasn't fun." Kagome groaned at this and Kato chuckled. "Would it make you feel better to speak to your mother about this?"

"No, I want to keep it a secret until the wedding, but mom will go around telling everyone. Please don't tell her?" Kagome pleaded and Kato nodded, understanding. Korari would get very excited if she knew about the baby and there would be no way that she could keep such a big secret. If Korari knew about the baby, everyone would know about the baby.

-break-

Vegeta swiftly dodged his mate's attacks, smirking as she just barely missed landing a punch on him. She was getting stronger and faster every day, very much like a Saiyan should. Even though he made her train less now that she was pregnant, she was still greatly improving every day, a fact that pleased him to no end. His mate was strong and wanted to get stronger, a wonderful quality in a saiyan mate.

"Time to stop, mate." Vegeta said as he caught his mate's wrist. Looking outside the GR he noticed that the sun was starting to set. "Dinner is probably ready. Want to eat?"

"Yeah." Kagome said, breathless after a long fight. The mere thought of food made her stomach gurgle. Vegeta chuckled and led his mate out of the GR and into Capsule Corp. When they arrived at the kitchen they noticed that Yamcha had joined them for dinner. "Hi, Yamcha-san." Kagome greeted with a smile that Yamcha returned.

"Hello, Kagome-san. Good to see you again." he smiled from where he sat beside his girlfriend. He threw a glare at Vegeta; they weren't on very friendly terms. Kagome didn't catch it as she went to help her aunt with bringing dinner to the table. Kagome smiled sweetly at her mate as she placed six plates heaping with food in front of him and then put her own plate in the spot next to him while Bulma's mother handed Bulma and Yamcha their plates.

"What do you all want to drink?" Bunny asked the group pleasantly.

"Some soda would be nice." Yamcha smiled and Bulma nodded in agreement. Vegeta, who and started to eat once the food was placed in front of him, glanced at his mate and noticed she was still helping her aunt.

"Water." was all he said. Kagome smiled and went to help her aunt with the drinks, bringing a glass and a pitcher of water for Vegeta while she brought over a glass of milk for herself and sat down next to her mate. She didn't notice Yamcha watching her carefully until he spoke.

"Why are you taking care of that guy's needs on your own?" he asked with a frown. When she'd brought his food and drink before her own it had looked almost like she was serving him. He thought it was degrading for her to serve such a jerk as Vegeta.

"I felt like it." Kagome said before enjoying a bite of rice with a smile. "Besides, I normally take care of him."

"Yeah. It takes a lot of work off my mom's shoulders." Bulma spoke up.

"But why do you do it?" Yamcha insisted.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, weakling." Vegeta scoffed. Yamcha just huffed and started eating, though he kept watching how Kagome was acting around Vegeta. He noticed she would sometimes trade some of her food with his... and Vegeta didn't rip her head off for it. And Yamcha knew that Vegeta noticed when she traded food, his eyes would glance at her if only briefly. But yet Vegeta, who was well known for not sharing his food (right up there with Goku), paid no mind to the fact that Kagome dared to touch his food.

Vegeta paused in his eating to drink his glass of water before he resumed eating. When he set down the glass Kagome instantly refilled it before she took a sip from her milk. Yamcha looked at Bulma to see if she noticed the odd behavior but she was eating as if this was a normal thing. Then he looked back at Kagome as she reached for the salt and pepper that was too far away. Vegeta reached forward and grabbed the small shakers before placing them in front of Kagome, who smiled gratefully at him.

When Kagome was finished with her plate she moved to stand but Vegeta reached out and grabbed her shoulder, gently making her sit back down again. He took his last plate and pushed about a fourth of his food onto her plate, which amounted into about half of Kagome's plate. The look in his eyes told her to keep eating, since he knew she was still hungry. Since she'd spoken to her father about her pregnancy she'd started wanting to eat larger amounts and more often than before, so Vegeta was positive that she was still hungry. Her eyes flashed with gratefulness as she started eating the portion of food Vegeta had given her from his own serving, all while Yamcha just watched in shock.

"Okay, what's going on here?" he demanded seriously, making the mates and Bulma look at him curiously. "First, Kagome-san is practically serving Vegeta, then she trades food with him and he doesn't kill her for it, she refills his drink, he hands her the salt and pepper, and now he's giving her food! None of this is like Vegeta, well except for the serving part, so what's going on here?!"

"Oh, didn't you know, dear?" Bunny chirped as she appeared from the kitchen once more with a few small plates of desert on a serving tray. "Vegeta-san and Kagome-chan are married." Bunny smiled happily. Yamcha's jaw dropped to the ground as he stared at Vegeta and Kagome in shock. Vegeta ignored him and continued eating while Kagome was finishing her food. Bunny smiled and started passing out dessert and Bulma was trying not to laugh at her boyfriend. Bunny set a plate of chocolate cake in front of Kagome with a scoop of ice cream and a cherry, while Bulma and Yamcha got blackberry pie and Vegeta, who didn't like sweets, was given a cup of coffee. Kagome smiled at the cake and hugged her aunt.

"Yay! You're the best, Aunt Bunny!" Kagome cheered. She'd been craving chocolate today and somehow Bunny knew this. Bunny just smiled and went back into the kitchen while Kagome happily started eating her cake, Vegeta watching her with amused eyes and Bulma giggling at Kagome's reaction to the cake. Yamcha, still in shock, only blinked at Kagome's odd reaction to the cake.

"You're... married? To _him_?" Yamcha finally managed to get out. Kagome smiled with her fork in her mouth and nodded. It wasn't legal yet but they were technically married in Saiyan customs. She'd even told her aunt and uncle that they were married, just to save herself from having to explain the difference between mating and marrying. "What... but how? Why?!"

"I love him." Kagome said simply before taking another bite of cake.

"You... love him? HIM?!"

"Enough shouting, Yamcha!" Bulma scolded. "Kagome and Vegeta are happily married. Get over it."

"But Bulma!"

"No buts!" Bulma huffed. "I want to enjoy my pie in peace, thank you very much." Yamcha opened his mouth again but quickly shut it at the fierce glare his girlfriend threw at him. Meanwhile Kagome finished her cake and was eyeing Vegeta's coffee. Bunny peeked inside the room and noticed Kagome looking at Vegeta's coffee. With a smile Bunny was soon walking into the room again with another cup of coffee, placing it in front of Kagome, who smiled brightly. Vegeta frowned and quickly took the coffee away from his mate.

"Vegeta, no fair..." Kagome whined.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Yamcha frowned.

"You can't have it, woman." Vegeta huffed at his mate, ignoring the weakling. He and Kagome had already sat down and Kagome had told him what she'd learned in med school about pregnancies, so he knew caffeine was bad for Kagome and the baby. As long as he was on watch he wouldn't let anything hurt his mate and child, even if it was Kagome herself.

"It's decaf, dear." Bunny told Vegeta with a smile as she walked away. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this as Kagome reached across him for her coffee.

"It doesn't have caffeine, Vegeta. Aunt Bunny made sure of that. Please?" Kagome pleaded. Vegeta sighed and handed her the coffee. Kagome smiled and sat down to drink it happily while Yamcha just stared.

"What's that about? What difference does it make if it's caffeinated or not?" he asked.

"I can't have caffeine." Kagome said simply.

"Why?" Yamcha asked but Kagome pretended not to hear him. Instead she looked at Vegeta with a smile.

"I forgot to mention, Vegeta, but Goku-san called earlier. He said he wanted to spar with you tomorrow." Kagome told her mate, who shrugged his shoulders and took another drink of his coffee. "Can I come watch?"

"Tomorrow is Monday, woman. You have work." he pointed out. Kagome frowned, knowing this was true. Oh well, she could watch them spar next time. Sighing, she finished her coffee at the same time Bulma finished her pie.

"Hey, Yamcha, do you want to go watch a movie?" Bulma asked her boyfriend, who was still sulking. He looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"Sure." he agreed, standing up from the table, his pie untouched. Bulma smiled and also stood up, turning to face Kagome.

"Want to watch it with us?"

"No, I'm exhausted so I think I'll go to bed soon." Kagome told her cousin with a smile. Bulma just shrugged, grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and walked away with the sulking man. When they were gone Kagome moved onto her mate's lap and kissed him.

"Want to go to bed?" she asked, her voice sounding innocent but her eyes betrayed her intentions. Vegeta grinned and set his coffee down, quickly grabbed his mate around the waist. In a flash they were gone and the door to their room was shut and locked.

-break-

Yamcha sighed as he sat on the couch. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep, even though Bulma's bed was really comfortable. He just had too much on his mind, mostly Vegeta and Kagome. How could they be together? How could anybody love Vegeta? Even if that was possible, it was surely impossible for Vegeta to return the affection. Yamcha bet that Vegeta only married Kagome because she was beautiful, could heal him after battles, and was willing to serve him like he thought he should be served. In all reality, Kagome was just being used by the prince.

Sighing again, Yamcha started walking back towards Bulma's room, his thoughts wandering to something else. Kagome had acted strange at dinner. She had been extremely happy to have cake and coffee. Why had Vegeta tried to take the coffee away, anyways? He'd said she couldn't have it until Bunny told him it was decaf. What was so important about it being decaffeinated? And then... why had he given her extra food? From his own plate, no less! Maybe... no, it couldn't be. Vegeta wasn't a kid person, after all. There was no way Kagome was pregnant... but then again...

Yamcha froze as he spotted Vegeta walking down a side hall that had only one door at the end. In his hands was a bottle of sprite and a pack of crackers. Yamcha watched silently as Vegeta walked into the room and closed the door. Then Yamcha hurried to the door and pressed his ear against it, listening inside.

"Thanks, Vegeta." It was Kagome's voice.

"Hn. Feel any better?" Vegeta's voice came.

"Yeah. If I sit down it's not too bad. The crackers should help some, too."

"Good. This is the third night in a row you haven't been able to sleep because of this." Vegeta said. "You're going to get sick if this keeps up."

"Aw, you're worried about me." Kagome teased and Yamcha could practically see Vegeta roll his eyes. He was surprised when he heard the saiyan speak again.

"Of course I am, woman." This sentence shocked Yamcha the most. Vegeta was actually worried about Kagome. He really cared about her. But why was he worried about her in the first place? He mentioned that Kagome wasn't sleeping well for some reason, and he'd had crackers and a bottle of sprite earlier. Was Kagome sick?

"You're so sweet." Yamcha heard Kagome say. Vegeta growled but it was obviously not as fierce as it could be. Kagome just laughed a little. "My big, strong prince is only sweet for me. Right, Vegeta?"

"Hn, only you, mate." Vegeta huffed and Kagome giggled again.

"I love you, Vegeta." Kagome said, quieter. Yamcha listened closely now and nearly fainted when he heard Vegeta speak, almost too softly for Yamcha to hear it.

"I love you, too, Kagome."

Yamcha stepped back from the door, staring at it in shock. Vegeta had actually said the words... he actually loved Kagome?! But... what's up with that?! He acted like he was above everyone and that humans were nothing but scum... but he actually loved Kagome?! Wait, Vegeta was capable of love?!

Still in shock, Yamcha managed to stumble down the hall to Bulma's room and climb back in bed. Bulma turned and instantly snuggled up against him, sighing softly. "Where'd you go?" she asked sleepily.

"Just went for some air..." Yamcha mumbled. "You're never going to believe what I just heard, though."

"Hm, they can be a little loud sometimes. That's partly why they have their own hall. You can't hear them in here so just ignore it." Bulma mumbled sleepily and Yamcha actually blushed at this.

"That's not what I heard." Yamcha told her. "I saw Vegeta going to his room with some crackers and I followed him. I heard him and Kagome-san talking."

"Yamcha, it's rude to listen to private conversations." Bulma huffed, opening her eyes now to glare at him.

"I-I know but I couldn't help it." Yamcha pleaded his case. Bulma just glared at him before sighing.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again and don't let Vegeta know you did it in the first place. He'll kill you." Bulma huffed. Then her curiosity got the best of her. "So, what were they talking about?"

"Well, Kagome hasn't been sleeping well for some reason and Vegeta actually admitted that he was worried about her. And then... you won't believe this... he actually told her that he loved her." Yamcha told his girlfriend who just blinked at him as if it were nothing new.

"Well, yeah... that's why most people get married, you know." Bulma told him.

"But, this is Vegeta!" Yamcha said. "The guy that tried to kill us all! How can a monster like him know what love is?!"

"Yamcha! Vegeta has changed!" Bulma scolded. "You would see it if you opened your eyes. The way he's been acting lately, especially around Kagome-chan, proves that he's no monster, just an abused prince that didn't know any other way to handle his anger. He had never experienced love before and then Kagome came here and he changed. More than you would know. He loves her, and I don't have to hear him say it to believe it. He shows it."

"But..."

"No buts." Bulma huffed. "Look, whether you want to believe it or not, Vegeta has changed. He's still the same arrogant asshole as before, but he's not evil and he does have the ability to love. He's not going to turn on us, not when he finally has something, and someone, to live for and to protect." Yamcha stayed silent at this, staring at his girlfriend in shock. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to keep thinking Vegeta would suddenly turn on them, that way he could tell everyone that he was right all along... but he had to face the truth. Looking back on how the saiyan acted towards Kagome, Yamcha knew the prince had changed. He was still a prick, but he wasn't as evil as Yamcha believed.

-break-

Kagome yawned as she walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Vegeta had let her sleep today, telling her they would start training in the evenings from now on. She was grateful for this, since she'd been sleeping poorly lately. If it wasn't her morning sickness or cravings keeping her up, it was her nearly insatiable libido. Vegeta didn't seem to mind that last one so much. Even when she woke him up for it he only grinned and happily took care of her 'problem.'

She'd actually had to ask her father if this was normal, and what an embarrassing conversation that was. He'd simply told her that her mother wasn't too bad but his mated friends (before Vegeta-sei was destroyed) had told him all about how horny their mates were when they were carrying so he assumed it was normal for those with saiyan blood. When she'd told Vegeta what her father said he'd only smirked and told her that saiyans had a naturally high libido anyways so it made sense that it was stronger when a female was pregnant. That possibly explained why he didn't mind that symptom so much.

"Good morning, Kagome, dear." Bunny smiled happily at her niece as she walked into the kitchen. Kagome gave a sleepy smile to her aunt as she went to sit down at the table beside Bulma and Yamcha. Bulma seemed refreshed and Yamcha seemed oddly depressed for some reason, but Kagome shrugged it off. He probably didn't sleep well last night, and she knew that feeling all too well by now. "Would you like some coffee, dear?" Bunny asked sweetly and Kagome smiled.

"Yes, please." Kagome smiled at her aunt who hurried away to make a cup of decaf coffee. She returned a few moments later with the coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon. Kagome smiled when she saw the food... but then she caught the smell of the eggs. In a blink Kagome was gone, running for the bathroom before anyone even knew it. Bulma looked after her cousin for a moment before realizing what had happened, and then she stood and quickly followed Kagome to see if she needed any help. Yamcha, curious, followed his girlfriend to the nearest bathroom. They found the door wide open with Kagome leaning over the toilet, retching though nothing was in her stomach to come out.

"Kagome-chan!" Bulma hurried to her cousin's side and pulled her hair away from her face, just in case.

"What's going on?" Vegeta appeared at the door, having heard the commotion from down the hall as he came inside for breakfast. Yamcha and Bulma looked up at the saiyan in surprise while Kagome just gave a small smile to her mate as the sickness passed.

"I'm fine." she said quietly. "A smell made me sick, is all."

"That's it? A smell?" Yamcha questioned in disbelief. Sure, he knew women's noses were more sensitive to odors but this was ridiculous... unless... A light went off in Yamcha's head as everything fell into place. Her reaction to the cake, Vegeta not wanting her to have caffeine, crackers and sprite in the middle of the night, and now this... Kagome was most definitely... "No way, are you pregnant, Kagome-san?" Yamcha questioned. Kagome gave a small smile and nodded, making the Z warrior gape like a fish.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Vegeta scoffed while Bulma just giggled, having known it all along. She'd honestly wanted to see how long it would take Yamcha to realize it. He was so dense sometimes...

"Yamcha-san, please don't tell anyone. I want to keep it a secret for a while." Kagome told him. Yamcha was still in shock but he managed to nod, which made Kagome smile. "Thank you, Yamcha-san. I really appreciate it." She smiled at him and then blushed as her stomach growled.

"Let's go eat, Kagome-chan." Bulma laughed at her cousin. "I'm sure mother won't mind making something that doesn't have such a strong scent. And perhaps some sprite to settle your stomach?"

"That sounds nice." Kagome said with a small smile, letting her cousin lead her out of the bathroom with Vegeta following after them. Yamcha stayed in the room, still frozen by his shock.

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Another chappy makes me happy! :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's been a while since I updated. In the upcoming weeks my updates may be sparse since I now have a job I will be working at and I also have clinicals for nursing school all while also going full time to college for nursing classes that require a boat load of studying so... yeah. Sorry, but I just might not have enough time to update as often. Please bear with me though!

I am STILL accepting names for the baby! Boy names, not Trunks, preferably something cool that Vegeta would agree to (Good luck with that).

I haven't received five good baby names yet and I will only accept one name per person to make this fair. You have until March 1st to give me a name and then I will choose the best five names and everyone will vote on them until the baby is born. If I don't have five names by then I will supply my own names.

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! In case you didn't pick up on it, I was kind of thirsty and wanted milk while I was typing this up. So I got me a glass of milk and now I'm Happy Happy Happy!

Until next time!

-Aozora12


	17. Decision Making

February 17, 2014

I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball

Chapter Seventeen

It was late at night when Vegeta turned off the GR and went inside Capsule Corp. Lately he had been ending his training sessions at dinner so he could spend time with his mate. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his mate, he knew he was falling behind in his training. Kagome was, regrettably, a distraction. And one he couldn't, and didn't want to, get rid of. He loved her more than he loved training and fighting... but now there was a new problem for Vegeta to face. The androids.

Before Kagome came into his life, the androids were just another challenging fight and a way he could possibly surpass Kakkarot. Even now he still saw it that way. He was a saiyan and he was born to fight. Fighting was in his veins and that would never change. But now there was a catch. If he didn't completely destroy the androids, his mate and child would be in danger. That placed him in a pickle. It was his instinct to protect his mate and young children just as much as it was his instinct to fight almost impossible battles. So now he was training again, not only for the purpose of fun and surpassing Kakkarot, but also to protect his mate and the unborn child she carried. As long as he lived, he would never let any harm come to them.

But this meant he had to train more and spend less time with his mate. Now, how to do that without upsetting his mate... Honestly, he needed to sit down with her and talk about this, preferably when Kagome was in a good mood. Vegeta knew his mate well enough by now that he was certain she would understand his situation and his need to train more. If he worded it properly the overemotional and hormonal Kagome might think he was being sweet and protective of her and he might get a 'reward' for once again being her knight in shining armor.

He also had to take into account her increased libido. If he was training _all_ the time there would undoubtedly be sexual frustration building up in his mate, and then there were so many things that could happen. She could barge into the GR and demand she take care of her problem. She could snap and sleep with the next available male to ease her frustration. Or, and this was the most likely case, she would get angry at him for not spending enough time with her and taking care of her sexual needs like a mate should.

Vegeta knew he needed to somehow compromise between training and spending time with his mate and, when the baby was born, spending time with his child. He wouldn't ignore his own child like his own father had. Vegeta wanted to be a part of this child's life. But that didn't mean he was going to constantly coddle the kid, either. Once the child was old enough he would start training it; it didn't matter if the baby was a boy or a girl, they would receive training. The child would know from the start how things worked, and Vegeta would not tolerate disrespect. He knew his mate wouldn't tolerate it, either, though she would likely handle it in a more loving fashion than he would.

Sighing, Vegeta opened the door to his room and looked inside quietly. Kagome was already asleep and, from the look on her face, she was exhausted. This pregnancy was already taking its toll on her. She tired more easily and she could hardly hold her food down in the mornings even though she was hungry enough to eat nearly half of what Vegeta was able to eat. Lately she had been getting a little dizzy and would have to sit down for a while. He had severely cut down the amount of time he would let her train with him just so she would be able to sleep some more before she eventually woke up because of her morning sickness. All this and she was only just now reaching her third month.

The baby was already showing, though it was only noticeable to Kagome and Vegeta. Just an ever so tiny bump that could easily be passed off as natural body fat. But they knew that's not what it was. It was the baby, their child that was growing healthily within its mother. Just looking at the tiny bulge in Kagome's stomach stirred joy and pride in Vegeta's heart. He would never admit it out loud, but he was just as excited about the baby as Kagome was.

They would have to have the wedding very soon or the baby would be noticeable at the wedding. Kagome wanted to keep the baby a secret a while longer. At first she wanted to announce it at their wedding, but she realized her mother would be hurt to know that she wasn't informed first. So now Kagome was wanting to tell her mother first, a few days after the wedding, and then she would tell her friends. Though her plans already seemed to be failing. As it was there were many people that knew already. Inuyasha, Bulma and her parents, Kato, and now Yamcha. If any of her yokai friends came by and saw her they would likely smell that she was pregnant, so she was distancing herself from her friends for a while, save Inuyasha who knew already. Kagome and Bulma had the wedding set for next week, wanting to keep as little time between now and the wedding so nobody else would learn about the baby before then.

Vegeta was actually looking forward to the wedding. It would be a small celebration. The guest list included Kagome's family; Korari, Kato, Souta, her grandfather, and Bulma (Bulma's parents already thought the two were married); her close friends; Inuyasha and his mate, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Hiei (Kouga and Ayame wouldn't be able to make it); and Goku and his brat; his wife had apparently left him for choosing fighting over her. In total: 12 people. Sesshoumaru would be doing the service and then there would be a small reception on the shrine. Vegeta was looking forward to seeing his mate in Saiyan formal wear. He'd had her dress specially made to his specifications and it was now complete.

He'd even gone and bought them some wedding bands, secretly, knowing she would love his willingness to follow her traditions. His wedding band was simple, a silver band he would wear on his finger most of the time but keep on his dog tags when fighting so as not to let his enemies know he had a mate. Her wedding band, however, was more intricately designed. A beautiful work of art, really, made of white gold with tiny sapphires and rubies in the band and a beautiful diamond adorning the top. He hadn't bought her an engagement ring, seeing as they had no real engagement in the first place, but he knew this ring would make up for it. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw the ring for the first time.

Vegeta quietly closed the door to his room and then walked over to the dresser to change. His dog tags clinked quietly as they shifted on his chest. Looking down at them for a moment and then looking at his mate, he smirked. This would be the perfect time to get a good picture of his mate and store it on the necklace to view at a later time, when he could not be with her. He knew a time like that would come eventually, he would have to leave her for training or to fight a dangerous battle. He remembered his promise, however, to always try his hardest to come back to her. It would never be a guarantee that he would return but, as long as he was still breathing, he would use every ounce of his power to return to her side.

Sneaking over to the bed Vegeta chuckled at the cute peaceful smile Kagome had on her face while she slept. Her hair was slightly messy and her legs were entangled in the sheets. She was snuggling against Vegeta's pillow, sleeping peacefully surrounded by her mate's scent, and her tail was curled around her slim waist. She was beautiful, as always, and Vegeta was proud to say that he was the only one who got to see her like this. He smirked and took a picture of her, adding it to the photos already on his necklace. Then he climbed into bed beside his mate, freeing his pillow from her arms. Kagome immediately grabbed onto his arm and snuggled against his chest and he pulled her into his arms. He smiled lightly as he simply enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. He slid a hand down to her stomach and his smile widened as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-break-

Kagome sighed softly and rested her head on her mate's chest as he carried her, flying through the air at a speed she was still unable to reach. She didn't know where he was taking her or why they were suddenly going on this little evening trip, but she had the feeling he was going to tell her something important. He seemed a little tense, something she rarely saw in her mate.

Vegeta flew to a large mountain range and landed in a remote area by some cliffs. He gently set his mate down on her feet and then led her to sit down on a nearby log. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke. "There are some things we need to talk about, mate." he told her, his voice gentle yet firm at the same time.

"Like what?" Kagome asked quietly, knowing it must be important if he didn't want to have this conversation where others could hear it. Vegeta looked down at her for a moment before sighing.

"I have been thinking on this for the past several days, Kagome, and I need you to keep an open mind to what I'm about to tell you." he told her and she slowly nodded. "There is only a little over a year left before the androids come, mate, and I am nowhere near strong enough to fight them." he admitted. "Before... before you I only wanted to fight the androids for the sake of a challenge... and surpassing Kakkarot. You have to understand, I still want those things... but now I also have you and our son to protect. If these androids win, you and the baby will be in danger." Vegeta told his mate seriously. Kagome listened closely, trying to keep an open mind though she had the feeling she wouldn't like where this was going.

"You and the baby are the most important things to me, Kagome." Vegeta told her, his words touching her heart in a way they'd never done before. "As much as I want to fight these androids just for the fight, I can't afford to lose you. Before you I would have fought regardless of whether I could beat my foe or not, and it's only through luck that I'm still alive." Kagome knew this was hard for him to admit so she stayed quiet, though tears silently gathered in her eyes. "But now I can't afford to lose, mate. So I need to train, much more than I've been doing. And I need to leave the planet to do it." he finally told her, locking eyes with his mate. He saw the tears in her eyes and he knew this was as hard for her to hear as it was for him to say. She didn't want him to go and, honestly, neither did he. But there was no choice. If he was going to get strong enough to protect her he needed to leave. There were too many distractions here on Earth.

Kagome felt like her world was falling apart. Vegeta was leaving. It didn't matter that he was going to come back. He was leaving and she would likely not see him for months. But why was he deciding this now?! They were going to be married in less than a week! She was carrying his child! Why throw this on her now, of all the times he could have chosen?! Kagome was sad and confused and angry... but she stayed silent, though her tears managed to fall. She remembered what she had promised him earlier. He had warned her months ago that there was a possibility he would have to leave her for a while. She'd known for months that something like this could happen and she'd promised she wouldn't keep him from it. It was his nature to fight and, while it softened the blow a bit that he was fighting for her rather than for himself, it was still his nature to fight, irregardless of the reason. She knew this and she'd accepted it. She'd promised him she would understand his nature and she would wait for him, no matter how long it took. So she buried her face in his shoulder and cried silently.

Vegeta hated himself for making his mate cry, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could only hold her and let her cry while he hoped she would understand the situation he was in. Finally her tears faded and she looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. "When... when are you leaving?" she asked weakly, fresh tears gathering in her eyes though she fought them off.

"I haven't decided." Vegeta admitted. "I will stay for the wedding and two days after that at the very least, but here's where I need your help, mate." He gently cupped her face and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "If I leave a few days after the wedding I may be able to make it back by the time our son is born. I will miss your pregnancy, mate, and as much as I want to be here for you, I also don't want to miss out on my son's life. If I stay until our son is born I will have to leave right after, and I may not return until the day the androids arrive. I will miss the first few months of our son's life. I can't choose, mate, so I want you to decide." he told her, his voice soft.

He was giving her the option of spending more time with him before he left, but if she chose that option he would miss out on the first few months of their son's life, months that were crucial to growth and attachment. If she chose for him to leave sooner, however, he would not get to spend as much time with her and he would not be there for her while she went through the rest of her pregnancy. In some ways that could be considered a blessing, but this was his first child and he wanted to experience everything with his mate, even the bad stuff. In the end it was up to Kagome to choose. At least this way he was making sure she felt that he valued her opinion and truly cared for her and their son.

Kagome sniffled as more tears gathered in her eyes. It was a hard decision for her but she finally made her choice. She wanted Vegeta to spend time with their son. She wanted him to experience being a true father. She would sacrifice her time with him for the sake of her son.

"P-promise me... promise me you'll make it in time for our son to be born." Kagome cried softly.

"I can't, mate, and you know that." Vegeta said softly. "I will promise to try, Kagome, but I cannot guarantee anything."

"A-as long as you promise to try..." Kagome sniffled as her mate gently brushed the tears away from her cheeks. Vegeta nodded in agreement and kissed her softly.

"You will still be able to contact me, Kagome. It's not like I will break all contact with you." Vegeta told her now. "Your necklace, remember? You can contact me through your necklace." Kagome looked down at her necklace, remembering that he was right. There was a sort of telephone/hologram built into the ruby pendant on her necklace. She wouldn't be completely without contact with her mate, and this eased her slightly. "I won't just abandon you, mate. I'm doing all this to protect you and our son. I am protecting you."

"I-I know." Kagome sniffed as she buried her face in his chest. "I-I understand... I just don't like it. I want you to stay but I know you can't. I think I finally know how my mother felt when I left for the feudal era so often..." Kagome said, trying to find some humor in the situation, just to lighten the mood. She looked up at her mate and gave a small sad smile. "I love you, Vegeta, so I'll wait for you... no matter how long it takes. Just promise you'll try your hardest to come back to me and our son."

"I promise, mate." Vegeta said softly, giving her another kiss as the sun set behind them. Looking up at the sky for a moment, he then turned back to his mate. "There's another reason I brought you out here, Kagome. We could have had this conversation in our room but since tonight is the full moon I decided I would show you something."

"Show me what?" Kagome asked with a small sniffle.

"You've heard your father and I talking about Oozaru, haven't you?" Vegeta questioned and she nodded. "Do you know what that is?"

"No." Kagome said quietly, suddenly curious.

"Oozaru is our natural form." Vegeta told her. "It is our giant ape form that we take when we bask in the light of the full moon. Only males have an Oozaru, and only if they have their tail intact." he explained to his curious mate, glad that this was distracting her and her tears were slowly drying. He took off his necklace and handed it to her as his tail appeared. "We have been mated almost five months now and you have yet to see me in my Oozaru form. I think it is something you need to see, mate."

"W-will you still be in control?" Kagome asked. "When Inuyasha goes into his true form he goes berserk. Will that happen to you?"

"No, mate." Vegeta said with a small smile. "I've had years upon years of training to control this form. I can even fight off the transformation if I wish. I assure you, you won't be in any danger." he told her as he gently moved her off his lap and then stood up. He gave her another gentle kiss and then a small smile. "Just stay right here, mate." he told her and she nodded, watching him as he flew away from her to hover a dozen feet away from the cliff. Vegeta wasn't worried about how she would think of him upon seeing his Oozaru. She had been around yokai for years, after all, and he'd seen a picture of her snuggling with a fully transformed Sesshoumaru, who seemed rather annoyed in the picture. His Oozaru form was hardly different from that, just a different species.

Kagome watched with interest as Vegeta looked up into the evening sky at the newly risen full moon. He started to changed before her eyes. His eyes turned red, his canines grew, and his face became longer and covered in fur. He got larger and larger as the transformation continued, until his feet were at the bottom of the ten foot cliff and he was standing about fifteen feet above it, a fully transformed ape with glowing red eyes, covered in dark brown fur with his tail swishing behind him. Kagome stared at him in awe.

Vegeta placed his hand on the cliff now, palm up, and looked at his mate. Kagome got the picture and hesitantly moved to stand on his hand. When he moved his hand she lost her balance and fell on her rear end onto his palm as he brought her up to be level with his face. Thankfully his hand was much larger than she was and she was at no risk of falling to her doom. Vegeta held her gently in his hand as he brought her up to eye level. Then he spoke, his voice very deep and gruff.

"Are you scared, mate?" the ape asked, just making sure. He was pleased when Kagome shook her head, a bit surprised that he could speak in this form. "Good. Know that I will never harm you in this form. I may be able to stay in control over this form but, even if my instincts take over, this form still recognizes you as my mate because you bear my mark." He told her, watching as she subconsciously moved her hand up to touch the mark. Were he ever to lose control he would still recognize his mate because of that mark. Anyone else, however, would be considered an enemy by the great ape, perhaps even his own children... though Vegeta wasn't certain about that.

Kagome looked up at her mate in wonder. She'd seen yokai transform before so this wasn't too hard for her to handle, but an ape was very different from a dog or a fox. She almost felt like she was in the movie King Kong. Touching her mate's fur she let a small smile come to her face. At least his fur was as soft as it looked. She could see his rippling muscles through the thick dark fur and she knew she would never want to be on the receiving end of such brute strength. Vegeta was intimidating enough in his human form, but his Oozaru took intimidation to a new level. Briefly she wondered if her son would be able to do this, too. It was weird to think that she carried a gigantic ape in her womb. She looked down at her stomach and noticed her concealment charm was down, her tail wrapped around her waist. She was half saiyan, she realized. Half of some sort of giant ape was within her very blood, and now she also carried one within her. It was just weird to think about it, even though it was all true.

Vegeta watched his mate, looking for her reaction. She seemed okay with this form and she wasn't tense as if she were afraid of him. Mostly she seemed confused and perhaps a bit awkward, but that was fine. Vegeta gently put his hand back down on the cliff, letting her slide out of his palm and onto the ground. Then he pulled his hand back and transformed back into his normal humanoid form. His clothes had ripped when he transformed int.o his oozaru, but he'd come prepared for this. Walking over to his startled and blushing mate; she hadn't expected him to be naked when he changed back (Sesshoumaru always kept his clothes intact, after all); he took his necklace back and pulled off a capsule he'd taped onto his necklace. Expanding it revealed a bag with a fresh change of clothes that he quickly changed into. Then he strode over to his mate as she looked up at him, her eyes turning sad once more as she recalled their previous conversation. She looked away from him, trying not to cry again. She wanted to be strong for Vegeta. She didn't want him to think she was a weak cry baby. Vegeta gently lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

"Mate, you know I don't like taking off from my training." Vegeta started and Kagome nodded at this. "But, if you want, I will stop my training until I leave and spend every available second with you. Will that make you feel better?" he asked her, watching as her eyes widened in shock. He was willing to give up training for a week for her, so she could have more time with him before he left. For someone like Vegeta, if that didn't mean he loved her then she didn't know what could. Kagome quickly hugged her mate, burying her face in his chest as she tried to keep from crying anymore. Vegeta just held his mate silently, knowing she would break down if he spoke again. He let her compose herself and, when she finally stepped back, he kissed her again. "I love you, Kagome." he told her softly. "Never forget that."

-END CHAPTER-

Okay so this is sort of a sad chapter but you all knew this day would eventually come. Vegeta can't turn super saiyan if he doesn't go into space, after all. I tried to make it as painless for Kagome as possible but even I still had a few tear-jerking moments while writing this.

To make things clear, they are still getting married, probably in the next chapter.

I am STILL accepting baby names! Come on people, don't make me make one up by myself! Think of what you would like to name your own kid or something!

* * *

A few chapters ago I posted something about Trunks in my authors note. I want to change something there. I said Trunks was not going to be a saiyan in this story and that he didn't defeat Freiza but rather Goku used his instant transmission and defeated him. I withdraw this. Everything that happened in the manga/anime before the beginning of this story shall stay as is. Trunks will still be Bulma's son, though. So how does this tie in to my story? You'll have to read to find out. Shouldn't be too long from now.

* * *

I've mentioned in the past few chapters that I wasn't feeling well and had a really bad cold. Yeah, that turned into Acute Laryngitis. Not fun but I'm finally getting over it. My voice sounds like sandpaper right now but yesterday I couldn't talk at all so I'd say that's an improvement. While I've been sick I've taken this chance to have a dragonball z marathon to refresh my memory on the cell saga. :)

Anyways, please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.

Thanks for reading!

-Aozora12


	18. Matrimony

February 18, 2014

Chapter Eighteen

Kagome sweat dropped as her mother and cousin fussed over her as they helped her get ready. Bulma was doing her make up while her mother was fixing her hair and they were both fussing over her, asking if she was okay, if she was nervous or wanted something to eat or drink. To make matters worse her grandfather came in every now and then asking if he wanted her to preform a blessing on her so the wedding would go smoothly. Honestly, Kagome was fine, just rather annoyed at her family.

Finally the make up and hair was done and Kagome was helped into the strange dress Vegeta had made for her, with a little help from her own father. When everything was perfect Korari and Bulma left Kagome alone in her old room to just relax for a while before the wedding started in almost an hour. Kagome was sitting on her bed, looking through some old pictures when her father knocked on the door. Looking up, Kagome smiled at her father as he walked into her room and then sat down on the bed beside her. He was wearing his Saiyan armor, a black suit with pristine white armor; a breastplate and leg guards on the side, no shoulder guards, and white shoes tipped with silver; and his tail was out and wrapped around his waist. Kagome had to admit, her father was rather handsome in the armor, and her brother was quite the looker in his matching set. She had yet to see her handsome mate but she knew he would also be dashing in his armor.

"You look beautiful." Kato smiled fondly at his daughter as he sat beside her on the bed. Just as he'd expected, saiyan formal wear looked gorgeous on his daughter. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Happy." Kagome said with a small smile. "A little excited, too."

"Not nervous?" Kato questioned and Kagome smirked, something she'd learned from her mate.

"Me? Scared? You realize I've fought off hordes of powerful yokai and killed an evil hanyou without batting an eye? A wedding is a piece of cake." Kagome scoffed and Kato couldn't help but chuckle. Her mate would be proud of her.

"I didn't ask if you were scared, Kagome. Nervousness is completely different." Kato chuckled.

"Darn. I thought you wouldn't catch that." Kagome sighed. "Okay, maybe a little nervous. I'm already mated to him, so I'm not really worried about that, and I'm not worried about being in front of people, either... it's just... I don't even know why I'm nervous. I just am." she admitted and Kato laughed softly at his daughter.

"Your mother was the same way." Kato told her. "We had been mated for almost a year before we married in the human customs and Korari was still nervous on our wedding day, even though it was only her father, sister, and two very close friends at the wedding."

"Why did you wait so long?" Kagome asked curiously but Kato only grinned.

"You, little Kagome, are the reason for the long wait. By the time I decided to please your mother and marry her in the human traditions, Korari was heavily pregnant with you. We had to wait until you were born, daughter, or her mother's wedding dress would not fit." he chuckled as Kagome blushed a little. "You were our little flower girl at our wedding, though you were only a month old at the time."

"Is mom upset that I don't get to wear grandma's wedding dress?" Kagome asked, changing the subject before her father embarrassed her too much.

"No, not really." Kato told her with a smile. "She wanted you to wear it, of course, but she understands that Vegeta wants you to wear Saiyan formal wear."

"Is this really what a saiyan dress looks like?" Kagome questioned, looking down at her odd dress.

"Well... the only females that actually wore dresses were in the royal family or the upper elites." Kato explained. "But, yes, this is what a typical saiyan's dress would be like were she a princess... which you are, my dear."

"So not every woman wore dresses on Vegeta-sei?" Kagome questioned.

"No. Most women wore armor that was modified to be better suited for a female." Kato told her. "I am actually rather surprised that Vegeta hasn't made you a set of armor yet."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, both males and females were warriors, Kagome, and as a tradition the male would present his mate with some armor that he made personally. It wasn't a mating gift, but rather a duty the male had to fulfill. It was a way of the male protecting his mate while he was away." Kato explained. "All our armor is made by hand and most saiyans know how to make it. It's a fairly simple process. I wonder why Vegeta hasn't made you some yet."

"Maybe he can't find the materials?" Kagome questioned but Kato shook his head.

"The materials for our armor are abundant on this planet. How do you think I have my armor still? Or Souta now has a set? Or even Vegeta... it is unlikely he just brought his formal armor with him to Earth so he likely had to make some." Kato told her. "He may be waiting until after the baby is born to give you some armor, since the material would be restrictive to the baby. Most pregnant saiyans simply wore tunics and stayed on Vegeta-sei, after all, so that could be a plausible theory." He thought aloud. He decided he would ask Vegeta after the wedding. It wasn't just a tradition to give the female armor, it was his duty. The armor protected her and it symbolized that he would protect her in any way he could, even if he wasn't always by her side.

The father and daughter heard the music starting outside and Kato grinned at his daughter. "Are you ready, Kagome?" he asked, standing and holding out his hand to her. Kagome shook her head nervously but took his hand regardless while her father chuckled. "Don't worry, Kagome. Everything will be fine."

"I sure hope so." Kagome said quietly as she let her father lead her out of the room, down the stairs, and outside to the main part of the shrine.

The weddings was to be held under the blooming Goshinboku, which was blooming out of season thanks to Shippou's talent with plants. There was no fancy alter or arch, just a few beautiful bouquets placed strategically around the Goshinkboku. In front of the giant tree were simply fold out chairs, covered in white covers, with an aisle in between the sections. On each side of the aisle was three rows of five chairs, each one filled with a family member or friend. Korari, Bulma, and Kagome's grandfather sat in front with a space for Kato and Souta, who was standing beside Sesshoumaru holding a royal blue pillow for the rings that Kagome didn't know Vegeta got. He looked quite handsome in his suit that matched his father's his tail hanging freely behind him.

Also in attendance were Inuyasha and Shippou (in his Youko form), both wearing their feudal era clothes, though Shippou's was realy just a white tunic and white hakama and white shoes. Inuyasha's mate stood beside him in a matching red kimono. Hiei was standing beside Shippou in his normal clothes, Yukina next to her brother in a more formal kimono. Kagome was sad to say that Kouga and Ayame weren't able to make it because of work, so Naomi was recording the wedding to send them a copy. Goku and Gohan, however, had managed to make it. They sat in the front on the other side of the aisle from Kagome's family, both actually wearing tuxedos despite their hatred for the things. Goku's wife, Chichi, had left them a few months ago because she just couldn't handle their obsessive need for fighting.

Sesshoumaru stood under the Goshinboku in his feudal era clothes; he would be leading the ceremony. On the other side of Sesshoumaru stood Vegeta in his royal armor. He had on a royal blue suit with pristine white armor; a white breastplate with his family's insignia on the left shoulder, gold shoulder guards and knee guards, white gloves, and white boots tipped in gold. On his shoulders was a red cape that added to the warrior prince look, and his tail was wrapped around his waist as usual. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off her mate; he was so handsome. Her father led her down the aisle while some soft wedding music played from a CD player nearby. When they finally reached Vegeta Kato gave his daughter a gentle kiss on the temple before handing her over to her mate, who gave her a small smile (unseen by the others, of course) and took her hand in his gloved hand.

Vegeta hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful in her dress. Kagome wore the dress Vegeta had made especially for her. It was the same royal blue as his suit and almost looked like it was a separate shirt and skirt, even though they were connected. It even sort of looked like she was wearing pants and Kagome wasn't certain if it could be considered a dress, but it was still Saiyan formal wear. The top part clung to her body like a second skin, showing off her full breasts while also hiding them with a modest neckline. The sleeves went down to just above her elbows, flaring out at the ends, and on her left arm was a gold ringlet. The bottom of the top portion was tight against her stomach, showing off her flat stomach that had just a tiny hint of fat to it (which the others didn't know was actually the baby she carried). There was a gold belt around her waist that clasped in front, showing off a red ruby, and had the excess lengths of the belt falling straight down in front of her between her legs, ending about mid-thigh.

The bottom portion looked as if she were wearing dark red leggings beneath a royal blue skirt that ended a little past her knees. Part of the skirt's fabric was directly in front, falling between Kagome's legs as she walked. There was a section of fabric to each side of her and one more section in the back. She wore gold heels and, to complete the look, the necklace that Vegeta had given her, which matched her dress perfectly. Her tail hung freely behind her as she walked towards him and her hair was done up in a simple bun with several strands framing her face. She was gorgeous.

Someone turned the music off and Sesshoumaru started the ceremony. It was short and sweet, as he'd been told to skip the "long, boring, and sappy parts" by Vegeta earlier. He did a quick speech about marriage and then went straight into the vows and the exchange of the rings. Souta came forward and presented the rings while Vegeta watched his mate with a smirk as her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. She hadn't expected the rings; she'd honestly thought Vegeta wouldn't agree to wear a wedding band. And yet he'd gotten rings for the both of them. She was so surprised that she stumbled a little over the exchange of the rings, barely managing to slide the ring onto her mate's finger after he removed his glove. Vegeta just smirked and easily went through the exchange, slipping the beautifully crafted ring onto Kagome's finger while she admired its beauty. He was pleased; he knew she'd love the rings.

"This Sesshoumaru now pronounces you, Prince Vegeta and Princess Kagome, husband and wife." Sesshoumaru said aristocratically. "You may kiss your bride." he told Vegeta, who smirked and kissed his mate sweetly while everyone applauded. While the audience cheered Vegeta moved and whispered in his mate's ear, so quietly that only she, and Sesshoumaru with his super sharp hearing, heard.

"I love you more than life itself, mate. Always remember that." he whispered and Kagome nodded with a joyful smile. It was rare when Vegeta actually said he loved her. Most of the time he showed her instead, but recently he'd been saying it more often. It made her so happy when he told her that he loved her.

Eventually the applause died down and everyone moved to the other side of the shrine where the reception had already been set up. Korari had spent two days making food for the reception, enough food to feed twenty yokai and saiyans, and now there was a fairly large buffet awaiting the guests and a gorgeous cake sitting on a separate table. There were several small tables placed in the area, decorated with the decorations Kagome and Bulma had bought, and the tables all surrounded and open space for dancing. The newlyweds went to the buffet first, getting what they anted out of the food, and then went to sit at their own table close to the cake while the others got all the food they wanted. Someone started some music up and Inuyasha and his mate were the first to start dancing while everyone watched with amused grins, laughing occasionally as Inuyasha did something funny.

Throughout the reception everyone sort of rotated between the dance floor, the buffet, and congratulating Kagome and Vegeta. Then it came time to cut the cake and everyone gathered around it as Kagome led her new husband over to the cake. "Mate, what are we doing?" Vegeta questioned as he was dragged to the large white cake.

"A tradition." Kagome told him. "Cutting the cake together shows unity and feeding it to each other shows devotion." she explained. Vegeta thought it was an odd tradition but he agreed to do it anyways. Korari took lots of pictures as they cut the cake together and then fed a small piece to each other. Vegeta ignored all the picture taking. Normally he would be annoyed but this time he'd actually requested that Korari take pictures. That way he could put them on his necklace and look at them later while he was in space training, and Kagome could do the same.

"What an odd tradition." Vegeta huffed a little when they went back to their table. Inuyasha followed them and laughed at this.

"Humans do have the strangest traditions." Inuyasha agreed. "But, hey, if it makes you feel better... it started out as the male breaking a piece of bread over his wife's head and covering her in the crumbs to show his dominance."

"Eh? THAT'S how that started?!" Kagome exclaimed in shock while Inuyasha just laughed and nodded.

"It's a western tradition, but yeah, that's how it all started. There's a bunch of traditions nowadays that started off super weird." he told her.

"How odd." Vegeta mused and then shrugged. "Humans are odd creatures, anyways, so it makes sense."

"Hey, I take offense to that." Kagome and Inuyasha said together, both of them half human. Then they both laughed. "Hey, do you know any other strange traditions?" Kagome asked Inuyasha now and he just grinned.

"Of course. There's one tradition where, if the woman had a lot of suitors, on her wedding day they would have one chance to kiss the bride for the last time." Inuyasha told her. Vegeta frowned at this and quickly pulled his wife to his side.

"You are not participating in that tradition." he said firmly and Kagome just giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I know that tradition... nowadays it's a kiss on the cheek and it's meant for good luck." she assured her husband.

"Speaking of..." A new voice came in and they turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there. "I do not wish for a kiss but rather a hug. I must leave now, imoutou." Sesshoumaru said, giving Kagome a small smile. Kagome smiled back and gave him a warm hug.

"Don't be a stranger, Sesshoumaru. Come over whenever you have the time, okay?" Kagome asked with a small smile and the taiyokai nodded.

"Congratulations, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru wishes you and your child good fortune." he told her quietly, making Kagome blush. She'd forgotten that the yokai could smell her pregnancy. Honestly, she was surprised Shippou hadn't already caught the scent and come over demanding to know when he would be a big brother.-

"Thanks, Sessh." Kagome smiled lightly as the taiyokai stepped back. He nodded to Vegeta and then to Inuyasha before turning and walking away.

"Don't worry, Kags, Sesshoumaru only knows because it's Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha grinned at his best friend. "Your scent is masked by the perfume you're wearing and I don't think even Shippou will be able to tell unless he's looking for it."

"Really?" Kagome questioned and he nodded. "Good. I wanted to tell mother before letting everyone else know."

"Well, then I suggest you do it fast. Your scent grows stronger every day." Inuyasha told her.

"I'm going to tell her tonight." Kagome said. "Then I'm going to wait a day and then call the others and let them know."

"Know what?" Kato's voice came as he walked over to them. Kagome gave a small smile to her father.

"About the baby." she told him and he nodded in understanding. Then he turned to Vegeta. "Might I have a word in private, Prince Vegeta?" Kato asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow but nodded regardless and got up to follow Kato to a more private location, leaving Kagome to talk to Inuyasha about strange wedding traditions. Kato and Vegeta walked to the other side of the shrine where they could speak in private.

"What did you want to speak about?" Vegeta questioned his mate's father.

"Just something I'm curious about." Kato said. "Earlier Kagome and I were talking about what saiyans usually wear and I started to wonder about this. Have you made my daughter a set of armor?" he asked the prince curiously. Vegeta stared at the admiral for a moment before nodding.

"I was going to give it to her in three days." Vegeta told him.

"Why three days?" Kato asked.

"That is when I am leaving."

"Leaving?" Kato questioned in shock.

"To train." Vegeta nodded. "In space. Kagome told you about the androids, didn't she?" At Kato's nod he continued. "I need to get stronger to defeat them... and protect Kagome. If Kakkarot and I fail Kagome and the baby will be in danger. I can't allow that so I need to train, but there are too many distractions here." he explained. Kato understood and just nodded.

"Have you spoken to Kagome about this?"

"Of course. She is upset about it, but she understands." Vegeta told him. "I gave her the choice of when I left, before or after the baby is born, and she chose before."

"I see... she doesn't want you to miss out on your child's life." Kato nodded. "In that case, I will keep a close eye on her for you." Vegeta nodded his thanks and the two men returned to the reception in time to see Kagome go out to the dance floor with her brother, who was now actually taller than her. He was no longer a kid, after all, but rather a handsome young teen. Everyone watched as Kagome and Souta danced to an upbeat song (not club style just a fast beat). Kagome laughed as Souta spun her about on the dance floor. He let her go as she spun and she went right into her adopted son's arms. Shippou and Kagome danced for a while before she was passed on to Inuyasha and then swung into her father's arms. Kagome laughed and dragged her father onto the dance floor as the music turned slower. Korari took nearly a hundred pictures of the father daughter dance before Kagome was then handed off to Vegeta, who took her hand and bowed royally. Kagome blushed a little but smiled nonetheless and gave a small curtsy. She was overjoyed that he was actually willing to dance with her, in front of people no less!

Everyone cleared the dance floor as the newlyweds started their dance. Kagome was surprised at how good Vegeta could dance to human dances. It was a simple slow waltz and everyone was silent as they watched the two. Even Goku knew not to interrupt such a sweet scene, even though he and Gohan were beyond shocked to witness this side of Vegeta. Vegeta held no emotion on his face, but his eyes were softer than they'd ever seen and the mere fact he was willing to dance with Kagome before everyone was just shocking. The only sounds aside from the music were the sounds of Korari taking hundreds of pictures.

Finally the slow song ended and all the guests applauded. Goku approached the newlyweds several minutes later and congratulated them while Gohan hugged Kagome, asking her if they could play sometime soon. Kagome giggled at Gohan's cuteness and, while Vegeta and Goku were "talking" (more like Goku was joking around and Vegeta was getting annoyed) Kagome dragged Gohan out onto the dance floor where Inuyasha and Naomi were dancing along with Kagome's parents. Gohan laughed happily as he dance with Kagome, which was more like holding hands and swaying or spinning around, and Kagome was having a blast. She'd always adored children and Gohan was such a sweet boy.

Eventually the reception wound down. Inuyasha and Naomi were the first to leave, after Sesshoumaru, since they had some young ones at one being watched by their big brothers. Then Hiei took his sister home to rest and Bulma flew back to Capsule Corp in her new air car. Kagome's grandfather went inside to sleep and Goku took a tired Gohan home. Now it was just Kato, Korari, and Souta talking to Kagome and Vegeta. Kagome saw her chance and took it.

"Mom..." Kagome got her mother's attention. "I have something to tell you, mom, and Souta, too."

"What is it, dear?" Korari smiled. Kagome hesitated a moment, looking at her mate who gave her a small reassuring smile. Placing her hands over her stomach, Kagome went on.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Kagome told her, watching as her mother's and brother's eyes grew wide in surprise. In an instant her mother had her in a warm embrace and Kagome could feel water on her shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you." Korari cried in joy as she hugged her daughter. Kagome smiled and returned her mother's hug while Vegeta and Kato both smirked at the scene. Souta quickly glomped onto both of them with a large smile.

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Okay, I just couldn't find a good way to end this chapter so what you see is what you get. Anyways, they're married now! Yay!

**I have a list of names for the baby!**

I will put the list in this author's not along with translations for the names, if applicable. Feel free to vote on the names until the baby is born. You can vote more than once, but only one time per chapter. When the baby is finally born the name with the most votes will win!

**Here are the choices:**

Hiroki (Abundant Joy/Strength)

Kane (Fighter)

Klyn (no translation)

Ryujin (Dragon King)

Taiyo (Sun)

Feel free to vote in the comments. I know I've updated consecutively for the last few days but starting tomorrow my spare time will be severely shortened because I finally got me a job. Downside: fewer updates. Upside: I got a job! Yay money!

Anyways, tell me how you like this chapter. I know I sort of rushed through it a little but I'm not so good at weddings. IF YOU WANT A BETTER ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER: Vegeta takes his new wife home and ravishes her until dawn. The end. Sorry but 1, I'm lazy, 2, I couldn't end this very well no matter how hard I tried, and 3, I'm lazy.

Th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks!

-Aozora12


	19. Goku and Bulma

February 22, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Nineteen

Kagome sighed softly as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large white towel around her. She dried off and walked into the bedroom to change into some lounge clothes. Then she returned to the bathroom. Lifting her loose shirt up to just beneath her breasts, she smiled softly at the now prominent bump that was her baby. He had grown these past three months, that was for sure. She looked like she was in her sixth month, not her fifth. Kagome stepped back so that she could see her stomach in the mirror. Standing sideways, Kagome used her necklace and took a picture of herself in the mirror, smiling softly as she kept her free hand on her stomach. Picture taken, Kagome smiled and pulled her shirt back down before sending it to Vegeta, marveling for a moment at how much her necklace reminded her of a cell phone.

This was the second picture Kagome had sent Vegeta while he was gone, and both of them were of her and the baby. She planned to send him a picture every so often of how much the baby was growing. Then he might know about when she would be due and it might just convince him to come home early, or at least in time for the baby to be born.

The mates talked to each other once a week through their necklaces. Kagome couldn't call him, since the planet he was on was rather unstable and he needed his full attention to survive. But Vegeta made it a point to call her when it was safe to, and he made sure that it was at least once a week. He told her how training was going and she told him how her life was going. She would ask him if he needed her to get her uncle to send a pod of food to him but he still had several dozen capsules filled to the brim with food, clothing, and various other things. Their conversations were always brief but meaningful, as Vegeta couldn't take his attention off the dangerous planet for too long. More than once he'd had to end the call abruptly when a freak lightning storm hit. Kagome understood the position he was in and she was never offended or anything when he had to quickly end the call, but she was always sad that she didn't get to spend more time talking to him.

Kagome yawned now, gently rubbing her stomach as the baby gave a small kick. Her father, so far, had been wrong. The baby wasn't kicking really hard at all, though that could just be because he was still young. In any case, the baby sure liked to eat a lot. As her stomach growled loudly Kagome decided it was time for breakfast, so she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mother." A familiar voice came as Kagome walked into the kitchen. She looked up and smiled brightly as she saw Shippou sitting at the table in his Kurama form. Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kato were now frequent visitors to Capsule Corp, all of them checking up on Kagome while her mate was away. Sesshoumaru even came by a few times, and it was rare that one of her friends didn't visit every day.

"Good morning, Shippou." Kagome smiled at her son as she walked over to the table. Shippou quickly stood and helped his mother ease into her chair. "Thanks." Kagome smiled gratefully at him and he smiled back.

"How are you feeling, mother?" Shippou asked as he sat down beside her. Kagome sighed and gently rubbed her stomach.

"He keeps me up at night, that's for sure." Kagome admitted. If the baby wasn't kicking her she was running to the bathroom to pee or heading to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Some nights it seemed like she hardly got any sleep at all. Those were the nights Kagome would send Vegeta a signal through their necklaces that told him she wanted to talk. Most of the time he was awake and keeping an eye out for danger. If it was safe he would call her and they would talk until the baby settled down and Kagome fell asleep, often without ending the call. Kagome knew Vegeta probably watched her sleep for a while before ending the call. It touched her to think he missed her just as much as she missed him.

"Are you excited?" Shippou asked. Kagome smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course. You know I've always wanted to have lots of children." Kagome told him and Shippou laughed lightly at this, nodding in agreement. Knowing Kagome she would want a whole troop (pun on apes) of kids, though not necessarily all her own flesh and blood. How Vegeta would feel about adoption, Shippou didn't know... but Kagome wasn't the type to let a child be without a home.

"Hey, guys." Bulma's voice came as she walked into the kitchen now. She had a bouquet of roses in her hands.

"Good morning." Kagome smiled. "Who are the roses from?" This brought a frown to her cousin's face.

"Yamcha." Bulma spat, walking over to the trashcan and tossing the beautiful flowers in. Kagome just grimaced. Yamcha had really screwed up two months ago. Bulma had caught him cheating. Again. Add that in with the fact that he blew off some of their dates and pretty much just came over for sex, the cheating was the straw that broke the camel's back. So Bulma dumped him and ever since he'd been trying to get back into her good graces by sending her lavish gifts and bouquets.

"Be strong, Bulma-chan. Don't go back to him again." Kagome told her cousin firmly. She'd initially liked Yamcha. He seemed like a nice guy. But that was before she knew he was a cheating jerk. Those types of men were the lowest of the low and didn't deserve a second chance. Yamcha had already gotten four chances to change and this was the last straw for Bulma.

"Oh, trust me, I'm never going back to him again." Bulma scoffed as she sat at the table. "Besides, I've moved on."

"Found somebody else, huh?" Kagome grinned. She knew who it was; she just wanted Bulma to admit it. Bulma blushed but nodded.

"We both chose the wrong person to be in our life." Bulma told her. "Funny thing is, we've both known each other longer than we've known the wrong people." (That should give it away right there)

"Odd how life works." Shippou mused. "Well, you two ladies can sit and talk. I think I'll make us some breakfast."

"Eh? My mom's not here?" Bulma questioned.

"She said your father caught a cold so she's taking care of him." Shippou explained. "You two keep talking and I'll take care of breakfast."

"You're so sweet, Shippou. Thank you." Kagome smiled at her son as he went to cook the ladies some breakfast. She giggled as the baby kicked her again, and this got Bulma's attention.

"Can I feel?" Bulma asked shyly. Kagome just smiled and took her cousin's hand, putting it on her round belly where the baby was kicking. "Cool... what's it feel like to you?" Bulam questioned curiously.

"Hm, like someone's kicking me from the inside." Kagome laughed. "A saiyan's kicks are stronger than a human's, though I really can't compare the two. All I know is that I can tell the difference between a kick and gas because a kick is much harder. But it doesn't hurt." she explained.

"I've always loved kids. I wonder what it would be like to have my own..." Bulma thought aloud, making Kagome grin.

"Why don't you find out, huh? I'm sure Goku-san won't mind. He seems pretty infatuated with you and he already makes a great dad to Gohan..."

"Eh?!" Bulma sputtered in shock, er cheeks turning red. "H-how did you...?"

"He has such a huge energy that it's hard not to sense him coming from miles away." Kagome told her with a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. "Also, you're kind of loud, though I wouldn't hear you if I wasn't constantly getting up in the middle of the night." Bulma just blushed deeply and tried to hide her face in her hands. "Why are you trying to hide it? He seems good for you and it's obvious you both like each other."

"He's such a goof ball and I'm not sure he really understands the depth of our relationship..." Bulma sighed.

"What are you talking about? Of course I understand." Bulma tensed up as Goku's voice came, surprising Kagome since she hadn't sensed his massive energy this time. He walked into the kitchen, his face serious for once. "Look, Bulma, I know I can be childish a lot and I make light of tense situations a lot, but I do know when to be serious. This is one of those times." he told her seriously. "Chichi never understood me but you always have, Bulma. You're the only one who completely understands me and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not going to goof this up, Bulma. I may joke around and try to have a little fun, but I will always be serious about our relationship."

"Aww..." Kagome gushed. That was just too sweet! Bulma thought so, too, as she was tearing up. She ran to Goku and hugged him tightly. Goku just gave a small smile and held her. Then he looked at Kagome with a grin.

"So, you think me and Bulma should have a baby?" He joked, making Kagome laugh while Bulma tensed up again.

"Well, she wants one." Kagome laughed. "And you two would make great parents." Goku laughed jovially while Bulma blushed deeply and tried to hide herself in her current boyfriend's arms. Shippou returned to the table with two plates of food now and glanced at Goku.

"Guess I should make more food?" he questioned but Goku shook his head.

"I have to get home to Gohan." Goku told him as Shippou set one plate down in front of his mother. Goku looked down at Bulma now and grinned. "Since the cat's out of the bag..." he said, lifting her chin and giving her a sweet kiss. "We'll talk about this later, okay, Bulma?"

"K-kay..." Bulma blushed. Goku just smiled before vanishing with his instant transmission.

"What was that about?" Shippou asked his mother quietly. Kagome just grinned.

"Bulma wants a baby." she told him and Shippou raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't they only been dating for two months?"

"Yeah, but they've known each other since they were little." Kagome explained. "Vegeta told me a saiyan knows who his mate is the moment he sees her. Goku-san was raised as a human so he must not understand that instinct, but it's still there. I think Bulma is Goku-san's mate."

"Eh? You mean like you were Vegeta's mate?" Bulma questioned with a blush and Kagome nodded.

"You're his best friend, aren't you?"

"Well, there's Krillin but they've sort of drifted a little so... yeah." Bulma nodded.

"He goes to you if he wants to talk? And you go to him?" Kagome asked and her cousin nodded. "Have you always been this close?"

"Ever since we met, yeah." Bulma told her.

"And now that his wife is gone and Yamcha is out of the way Goku wants to be more than friends." Kagome pointed out. "Think about it some. Goku-san is too nice to get between two people. You and Yamcha have been off and on for years, and then Goku got married because of a ridiculous promise so he had an obligation to his wife and son. Now that you are not dating anyone and he no longer has an obligation to his wife, he's free to make the move he probably wanted to make years ago." Kagome explained and Bulma's eyes widened in shock. Kagome was right. Goku would have done just that because he was too nice and thought more about others than he did himself. He must have been in love with her secretly for years but never said or did anything because she was with Yamcha and he was married.

"Oh... now I feel so bad... If I wasn't with Yamcha when Chichi made him promise to marry her then we could have both been happy for a long time now..." Bulma said dejectedly. "And poor little Gohan wouldn't have to deal with his parents fighting and his mother leaving... I've ruined everything..."

"Don't say that." Kagome frowned. "If Goku hadn't married Chichi, Gohan wouldn't even exist."

"She has a point. Things in the past happened that way because they were supposed to." Shippou added in. "In any case, there's no sense in worrying about it now. You can't change the past."

"Yeah, you can't. I would know, trust me." Kagome laughed a little. Bulma gave a small smile as she sat down to eat.

"You're right... I can't do anything about it so why worry?"

"That's the spirit!" Kagome smiled. "Now all you have to do is focus on the present and look forward to the future... hopefully a future that involves Goku and a baby." Kagome winked at her cousin, who blushed again but smiled all the same.

-break-

"Shippou, stop fussing over me." Kagome huffed a little as Shippou tried to get her to sit down more often. She filed away one of the scientist's medical records and turned to stare down her son. "I'm pregnant, not incapacitated, Shippou."

"I'm just worried about you, mother." Shippou tried to plead his case but Kagome wouldn't hear it.

"I can take care of myself." she told him firmly. "I've had enough of you and Inuyasha and everyone else fussing over me, thinking I'm not strong enough to do normal things even while I'm pregnant. I think only father hasn't fussed over me and that's because he knows I carry the blood of a saiyan. I'm stronger than a normal human and so is this baby!"

"I-I understand that, mother, but I still worry. I know you're strong but I still want to look out for you."

"Well do it without going overboard, then." Kagome huffed, moving to sit down in her chair. Shippou quickly moved to help her but she swatted him away. "That's what I'm talking about! I can sit down by myself, thank you! If I need help I will ask for it!"

"Okay, okay." Shippou said, holding his hands up in defense. "Seesh, you're moody. You were in a great mood this morning."

"I'm pregnant and hormonal, okay?!" Kagome barked, crossing her arms angrily. Then she suddenly groaned loudly and pulled herself up out of her chair, putting a hand on her stomach. "Stop kicking mommy's bladder, baby. I'm getting tired of going to the bathroom so much." Kagome grumbled as she waddled to the bathroom while Shippou sweat dropped and watched his hormonal mother leave.

"I can't wait till the baby is here..."

-break-

"How is training going?" Kagome asked as she talked to Vegeta later that night. She was glad to see her mate's face, even if it was through a hologram. It was hard on her, not being able to see her mate every day and hug him and kiss him like she wanted to so badly. Many nights she'd cried herself to sleep while holding his pillow close to her. She missed him so much that it hurt but she understood why he had to leave so she never said anything to him about it.

"I'm making significant progress." Was all Vegeta ever told her about his training before switching the topic, and it was no different tonight. "How is the baby?"

"Growing." Kagome said with a small smile as she gently rubbed her round stomach. "I go to Sesshoumaru's hospital for a check-up tomorrow. They're going to do an ultrasound. Do you want me to send you a picture of the baby?"

"A picture of the baby?" Vegeta questioned. "But how? It is still inside of you, is it not?"

"Yes, but we have devices that let us see the baby before it is born." Kagome giggled. "A doctor holds the device on the stomach and it takes pictures of whatever is inside, in my case the baby but it can be used for other things, too."

"How interesting." Vegeta mused.

"So you want a picture?" Kagome asked and Vegeta merely nodded. Kagome smiled happily at this and then changed the topic. "You won't believe this Vegeta... or, well, you may believe it but you might not like it..."

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta huffed.

"Goku-san and Bulma are dating. In fact, I think Bulma is Goku-san's mate!" Kagome told her husband, who frowned when he heard this.

"Great, that just means he'll be over more often." Vegeta scoffed. "Though I must admit the blue haired woman is a better match than that banshee of a woman he was married to, and Kakkarot is a lot better than that weakling."

"Siding with the lesser of two evils?" Kagome grinned, making Vegeta chuckle at the expression.

"What an odd yet fitting expression. In fact, I can relate to that saying."

"Oh? How so?"

"The fight against Freiza, for example." Vegeta told her. "I was, and still am, a bad guy, mate, despite what you believe about me. Kakkarot and his companions sided with me only because I was less evil than Freiza."

"Hm." Kagome hummed at that but said nothing on the topic. She knew Vegeta was bad. True, he wasn't evil, but he wasn't very good, either. She knew the only reason he was fighting the androids was for the challenge of a fight and to become stronger than Kakkarot. Now it was also to protect her and the baby... but only her and the baby. She knew he could care less about everyone else, even though he would put his life down for her sake. At the same time, he didn't just go around murdering everybody he didn't like and he had no plans for world domination... but he didn't let people disrespect him and he did what he wanted to, no matter if it was legal or not. Good or bad, it didn't really matter to Kagome. She loved him no matter what. Besides, she had the feeling he would change in time...

"You look tired, Kagome." Vegeta's words interrupted her thoughts. "The baby has been keeping you up again?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

"If he's not kicking me I'm either going to the kitchen for a snack or going to the bathroom ten thousand times." Kagome sighed. "I'm lucky to get a few hours of sleep, and the sad part is that it will stay this way until he's born and old enough to sleep through the night."

"By then I should be back, mate." Vegeta said but she caught his meaning. Without having to say it, she knew he would try to help out some. She knew he wanted to be a real father to this baby, unlike the way his own father had been, and that thought pleased Kagome greatly. She didn't want her son to have a father that didn't love him.

"I'm going to try to go to sleep, Vegeta." Kagome finally said with a yawn. "I miss you and love you." she said with a sleepy smile at the holographic image of her mate. Vegeta's eyes softened a little as he gave her a small smile.

"Same here, Kagome. Take care." He said. Kagome nodded a blew him a kiss before ending the call. She got up one last time to pee and then went to bed, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a few days.

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Hurray, I wasn't busy today so you get another chapter! Whoo! Though... not my best work, but oh well. I'm lucky enough to get the chance to update now.

For those of you that aren't out of high school yet, savor these years as a kid. Being an adult is not fun, despite what you may think. You have to PAY for things you want and to have MONEY you have to have a JOB and work hours you don't WANT to work. School is no longer FREE and if you fail you have to PAY hundreds of dollars to take the class again. Don't even get me started on text books! Those are no longer free, either! And you can't get by with studying the night before a test. If you think college is just a time for partying, think again. You have to choose what you want to do... party or pass.

I wish I was still in high school...

Enough of my ranting! I hope you liked this chapter and, heads up, you only have this chapter and the next chapter to vote on the baby's name! Here's the tally so far:

* * *

Ryujin

takes the lead with 6 points.

.

Taiyo

is in second with 2 points.

.

Hiroki and Kane have one point each.

.

Klyn is in last with 0 points.

* * *

You still have time to vote and, for those who have already voted, you MAY vote again! (Only once per chapter, however). You have this chapter and next chapter to vote.

Anyways, Please tell me how you liked this chapter or if there is something you didn't like. As long as you're polite I will gladly take any negative comments and I will try to fix the issues.

Thanks for reading!

-Aozora12


	20. Pressed for Time

February 25, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Twenty

Vegeta panted for breath as he dodged lightning strikes and evaded asteroids, shooting down any that were in a direct path for his ship. This freak lightning storm came out of nowhere, and the asteroids were an unfortunate coincidence. Vegeta was running out of energy and it seemed like the danger would not end for some time. If his ship was destroyed he wouldn't make it back to Earth, where his pregnant mate was waiting for him. He didn't know what to do except keep going until he gave out... and then hope for the best.

Beaten and bloody, Vegeta continued fighting off asteroids until the mother of all meteors came hurdling toward him and his ship. Exhausted, Vegeta shot what energy he had left at the asteroid, but it wasn't enough. Still, he couldn't give up. Kagome's face flashed through his mind, strengthening his determination as he pushed himself above and beyond what he was capable of, his hair flashing yellow for just a second before the asteroid exploded, throwing him back into the planet he was training on. He landed harshly on the rocky surface, the blast injuring him more than the collision with the ground.

Looking up at the storm that still raged on, Kagome's name went through his mind again. He thought of why he was there, training on that pathetic rock of a planet. He wanted to defeat Kakkarot and destroy the androids. But suddenly none of that mattered. All that mattered to him was getting back to his mate and keeping her safe. He didn't care about defeating Kakkarot! He didn't care! Looking up he saw another large asteroids coming his way, but he had no strength to move. Still he had to try! He had to get back to his mate! With every ounce of his strength Vegeta stood ready to face off with the asteroid, knowing he could very well die here but at least he would die fighting to get back to his mate, just like he promised her. With a loud cry he rushed forward, uncaring of his now blond hair and blue eyes as he charged at the asteroid, ready to destroy it or die trying.

-break-

Kagome looked up from her paperwork as someone knocked on the door to the infirmary. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha standing there with his usual smirk and, surprisingly, a box. "You busy?" he asked.

"Not right now." Kagome told him, eyeing the box in his hand curiously. "What do you have there?"

"Something from Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha told her as he handed the small box over to her. "They wanted me to give this to you when you had your first kid. Since you're not sure how long you'll carry the baby I'm going to go ahead and give this to you now." Inuyasha said. Kagome stared down at the small wooden box in awe. Then she hesitantly lifted the top off, looking inside. She found a simple silver necklace with a flat circular pendant made of a pink gem that resembled the shikon to an extent (in color, anyways). "It's a charm for protection." Inuyasha explained as Kagome took the necklace out and looked at it. "If you put it on your child a barrier will go up around them if they are in danger. It will let only the child's parents inside the barrier. You can use it on all of your children until they are old enough to defend themselves."

"They made this?" Kagome asked in awe.

"Yeah. Miroku formed the charm and Sango forged the metal part out of the same type of substance her slayer armor was made from. Nothing will be able to break it and the charm is good until it breaks... which it won't." Inuyasha smirked.

"That was so thoughtful of them..." Kagome said quietly, tearing up a little. It was so sweet; she truly missed her dear friends, her adopted brother and sister.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed with a sad smile. "So, how far are you right now?"

"Eleven months as of a week ago." Kagome answered, gently rubbing her very round stomach. "I have the feeling the baby will come soon and Sesshoumaru is on call in case I go into labor."

"So you're going to have him there to witness the birth?" Inuyasha questioned and she nodded.

"I'm part of his pack, too." She told him and Inuyasha chuckled a little.

"Indeed you are. You're the only one he calls his imoutou, after all." he laughed lightly. Kagome merely smiled before frowning suddenly and the gasping. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"My water just broke." Kagome told him, trying to stand up out of her chair. Inuyasha quickly helped her up and noticed the fluid running down her legs.

"Okay, okay, stay calm." Inuyasha panicked a little. Kagome just sighed and ignored her best friend, slowly waddling out the infirmary with Inuyasha following her closely.

"Come on, Inu, you've had five children and you still act this way?" Kagome sighed as she walked to the living room where her bag was packed and ready for her to go to the hospital. She pulled out her cell phone as Inuyasha grabbed her bag for her. "Sesshoumaru, it's time. Inuyasha's taking me to the hospital." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru over the phone. "I'm going to tell my cousin and then call mom and then we'll be on our way. I'll see you there." She hung up and turned to Inuyasha. "Will you go find Bulma and tell her please? I'll head out to your car."

"R-right." Inuyasha said, handing her the bag before dashing off to find Bulma. Kagome just waddled out to the car, calling Shippou as she did so.

"Hey, mom. The baby is coming. Will you call the others please? Sesshoumaru already knows and Inu is taking me to the hospital. Thanks. I'll see you at the hospital, then. Bye." Kagome hung up and slowly eased herself into Inuyasha's car. She looked up in time to see a five-month pregnant Bulma hurrying out the door with Goku hot on her heels, trying to get her to slow down for the baby's sake. Inuyasha came out next, hurrying to the car now.

"If you two want to be there for the birth you have to come with us. This hospital won't let you in unless you're with us." Inuyasha told them. Both Bulma and Goku nodded and got into the back of the car. Not a second later Inuyasha was speeding off for the hospital.

"Inuyasha, slow down! The baby won't come for a few hours and I'm not dying!" Kagome scolded but he ignored her and drove quickly to the hospital. She wasn't panicking, though she was excited, but she knew it was best to just stay calm. Inwardly she was nervous, especially because she hadn't heard from Vegeta in three weeks. She didn't know if he would make it on time. She didn't even know if he was still alive, but she would stay positive. She hadn't felt anything bad through their bond so for now she would keep believing her mate was alive.

They arrived at the hospital quickly and Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the car while Goku helped Bulma out. They hurried into the accounting office that was really a hospital and the receptionist smiled as she recognized Inuyasha and Kagome right away. She'd been informed that Kagome might be coming soon to have her baby and she was to let her and any guests she had through right away.

"Welcome, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama. Please, you and your guests follow me. We will get you situated in a room." the receptionist said as she led the group into the hospital section of the building. They walked past the doors and their concealment charms dropped instantly, Inuyasha gaining silver hair, golden eyes, claws and fangs while Kagome's peeked out from beneath her dress. Goku and Bulma were surprised by this but said nothing as they followed the others to the room that had been prepared for Kagome.

The doctor greeted them almost instantly and smiled politely at everyone. "If you would please step outside while I give Higurashi-sama a checkup?" He asked politely. Goku, Bulma, and Inuyasha all stepped out of the room while the doctor looked Kagome over and had her change into a hospital gown. "Well, Higurashi-sama it seems like you will be waiting for a few hours before the baby comes. I will be back to check on you and see how you are progressing."

"Thank you, doctor." Kagome said with a small smile as the doctor left and her friends returned. Kagome was now sitting in bed with the blankets pulled up to her waist. She looked pointedly at Inuyasha now. "Will you go wait for my mom and dad? They can't get in here without you letting them in."

"Right." Inuyasha nodded before leaving. Goku and Bulma looked around for a moment before sitting down in some nearby chairs.

"What is this place? It looks like an accounting office on the outside but it's really a hospital?" Bulma questioned. She and Goku knew about yokai now but there were some things Kagome hadn't told them yet.

"This is a hospital for yokai, hanyou, and humans in the know." Kagome explained. "To even get in here you have to have certain papers and a yokai sponsor." She grabbed her purse and pulled out her gold card that had her picture and name on it. Below her name was the name of the yokai that sponsored her card, Sesshoumaru. All the sponsor really did was vouch for the fact that the human was, indeed, in the know and was not dangerous to yokai society. Since Kagome's sponsor was Sesshoumaru, the most famous yokai in the world, she was pretty much treated like royalty whenever she went to a yokai institution. Sesshoumaru didn't sponsor humans; it just didn't happen; and she was the only one to ever receive such recognition from the great taiyokai.

"Yokai can't go to human doctors because they don't even know about yokai, let alone how to treat them. This hospital can treat all different types of yokai and hanyou, and even accepts the few humans in the know. Mostly the humans only come because they are pregnant by a yokai and, as such, can't go to a normal doctor. The yokai features would be visible in an ultrasound. My baby's tail was visible when I got mine done." Kagome told them as she lovingly rubbed her stomach.

"I see... so I should come here, too?" Bulma questioned, looking down at her stomach. She hadn't had an ultrasound yet and she'd completely forgotten the possibility of a tail.

"Probably." Kagome smirked. "I'll talk to Inuyasha about getting a card made for you and Goku-san."

"Why not Sesshoumaru-sama?" Bulma questioned.

"He doesn't sponsor humans." Kagome laughed a little. "He only sponsored me because I am pack. You and Goku-san are not pack and he will not feel obligated to sponsor you. At least Inuyasha is well known in the yokai world. Having his name on your cards will get you the royal treatment because many yokai fear his wrath. It's just that more yokai fear Sesshoumaru's wrath."

"Are you talking about me in positive light, imoutou?" Sesshoumaru's voice came from the door. Everyone turned to see him walk into the room wearing a business suit. He'd been at work but he wasn't about to miss his imoutou's delivery. Kagome smiled warmly at the taiyokai.

"Of course, aniki." Kagome giggled, earning a hint of a smile from him. "What good would it do me to defile my pack leader's name? I might lose his trust and those who lose the great Sesshoumaru's trust are as good as dead." She said it playfully but it was true.

"Smart girl." Sesshoumaru smirked. He looked towards Bulma and Goku now, giving them polite nods. "I assume you are friends?"

"I'm her cousin, Bulma, and this is my boyfriend, Goku. He's friends with the baby's father." Bulma told the taiyokai who merely nodded in acceptance.

"Welcome, then, but know this. If you breathe a word to anyone not in the know about what you see here I will kill you." Sesshoumaru told them, making Kagome frown while Bulma tensed and Goku looked about ready to fight at the threat.

"Sessh! Don't be mean!" Kagome complained before looking to the others. "Don't take it personally. He's just trying to protect the yokai society. But do take it seriously. He has the right to terminate any threats to yokai society and that includes me and you... though I doubt he could beat Goku-san easily. If it takes a lot of energy to come to a draw with Vegeta I'd bet it would be harder for him to fight Goku-san."

"Imoutou, you speak negatively of your pack alpha." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance but Kagome gave him a sweet smile.

"You're just jealous because you couldn't beat my mate."Kagome teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I suggest you stop that or you will lose that appendage." Sesshoumaru huffed. Kagome grinned but put her tongue back in her mouth anyways. She didn't want to risk it. Goku laughed at the scene.

"You two act like brother and sister, that's for sure." he laughed lightly, which made Kagome smile.

"But of course. Sesshoumaru is like the big brother I never had."

"Hn, and were I to have a sister Kagome is what I would want her to be like." Sesshoumaru added with a small smile. Then he looked towards the door as more people came into the room. Kagome smiled brightly as her mother, father, and brother came into the room. Korari hurried to her daughter and gave her a warm hug.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Korari smiled when she stepped back from her daughter.

"Well, you're going to be waiting a while for that. The doctor said the baby is in no hurry so it may be a few hours." Kagome told her mother.

"Have you had any contractions yet?"

"Just one, while the doctor was examining me." Kagome told her. "It was pretty mild, too, and I was worried it might just be a false alarm but the doctor said that the baby is coming, just slowly."

"Sounds about normal, then." Kato thought aloud. "Most saiyans have slow labors but fast deliveries. The long labor period gives the mother plenty of time to get to a safe place and the fast delivery is so she is vulnerable for only a short time. It's a safety mechanism." he explained.

"Then how come Chichi gave birth to Gohan really quickly? We didn't even have time to get her to the hospital." Goku asked.

"Korari was the same way with both Kagome and Souta. I think it may be different because Chichi and Korari are human. But Kagome is half saiyan." Kato told him. Goku was still a little confused but he said nothing further as Inuyasha walked into the room again.

"Hey, the doctor said that right now we're fine but once Kagome gets a little further along they are going to put a limit on how many people can be in here. Just a heads up." Inuyasha told the group. "Also, Shippou just arrived at the hospital and Kouga and Ayame are on their way. Naomi is staying with the kids but she'll come visit after the birth." Inuyasha told Kagome, who nodded.

Kagome was happy to be surrounded by friends in a time like this. She would have liked it better if Vegeta were here but she felt better knowing that she would not be completely alone. She had her family and her friends by her side and that made all the difference.

-break-

Vegeta strode into the building, his eyes full of determination. He stormed over to the receptionist desk and glared at the man that was sitting there. The man gulped at the intimidating saiyan but stood firm as he spoke calmly.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I need to get into the hospital." Vegeta said firmly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what you're talking about but might I have some form of identification? If you are a member here I can gladly assist you." the receptionist said.

"I don't have any papers. I need to get into the blasted hospital. My mate is having our first child and I need to be there." Vegeta said angrily, his eyes full of fire.

"Sir, I cannot allow you into our office with your papers." the receptionist said firmly despite the fact that he was shaking in fear.

"Dammit! I need to get in there! I have not seen my mate in months and I barely made it back in time for our son to be born! Take me to my mate! Her name is Kagome Higurashi and I need to be there!" Vegeta shouted, grabbing the man across the desk by his shirt. "I will not say it again! Take me to my mate!"

At that moment the other receptionist walked back into the room just in time to see and hear the commotion. She instantly recognized Vegeta as the man that had been with Kagome Higurashi a few months ago and she put it together instantly that this man was her mate. She hurried over to him quickly.

"Please, sir, put him down! I know who you are and I will take you to your mate! Just please calm down, sir!" the receptionist begged Vegeta. Vegeta glared at her but recognized her from a few months ago. He released the man and took a calming breath. It would do him no good to see his mate for the first time in months in an angry state. It was bad enough that his clothes were torn and his armor was chipped and burnt from all his training. He hadn't had time to change. He had only arrived a few minutes ago at Capsule Corp, only to be told that Kagome went to the hospital that morning to have the baby. He'd flown away immediately, heading for the hospital without a second thought. He made it back in time for his son to be born and, dammit, he was not going to miss it!

-break-

Kagome breathed heavily and squeezed her son's hand as she went through another intense contraction. Shippou winced in his human form and quickly shifted to his Youko form to be able to withstand the pain in his hand and, hopefully, keep the bones from breaking. His mother sure had gotten stronger since she learned she was half saiyan. Kagome finally sighed and released his hand, still breathing heavily. Korari ran her fingers through her daughters's hair soothingly while Kato and Sesshoumaru sat on the couch in the hospital room. Everyone else had been told to leave for now, and they were all in the waiting room now.

Kagome had just entered her twelfth hour of labor. She'd arrived at the hospital at seven that morning, and now it was seven in the evening. Her contractions were growing closer together and Kagome was getting more and more anxious, not only to see her son but also to see Vegeta. She had started off fine without him but now, after several hours of labor, she wanted nothing more than for him to be there to hold her and help her through this.

"Knock, knock." The doctor said as he knocked on the door lightly. He smiled at the people in the room as he walked over to Kagome. "Time for another check up. Would you all mind to wait outside, please?" he asked the others, who nodded and quickly left. The doctor checked on her progress and smiled lightly at Kagome. "You're almost there, Higurashi-sama. It shouldn't be too long now. I will be back in half an hour for another check up."

"Okay." Kagome said quietly, giving a weak smile that slightly worried the doctor.

"Higurashi-sama, are you feeling okay?"

"Hai. I just want my mate to be here." Kagome said sadly and the doctor understood her pain.

"It is hard going through something like this without your mate." He sympathized with her. "You are lucky, however, to be surrounded by so many friends and family. I've never seen such a large crowd gathered here for a birthing before."

"All my friends are close enough to be my family. My brothers and sisters." Kagome smiled lightly at this. "I know I'm lucky to have them here... but is it selfish of me to want my mate more?"

"It is not selfish, Higurashi-sama." The doctor assured her with a kind smile. "That is what mates are for." With that said he turned and left the room. Only Korari and Sesshoumaru returned to the room.

"Shippou and Kato went to tell the others how you're doing, and the doctor said only two people are allowed in here from this point on." Korari told her daughter.

"Mom, I want Vegeta to be here." Kagome said quietly, her eyes filling with tears. Korari smiled sadly at her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair again to soothe her.

"I know dear. I know."

-break-

Vegeta followed the receptionist's directions to his mate's room, storming past all her friends, family, and Kakkarot as they all stared at him in utter shock, speechless. He ignored them a kept on his course, his eyes full of determination. Nobody tried to stop him as he made his way to his mate's room and walked in without even knocking. He found Kagome sitting on a bed, holding her mother's hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she whimpered through another contraction. Her prominent belly was obvious beneath the blanket that was over her. Sesshoumaru sat in a corner, staring at Vegeta in mild surprise. Korari's face held complete shock as she stared at her son-in-law as he stormed over to his mate's bed and replaced her mother's hand with his own. Giving the two people in the room a light glare, they got the message and left the room to give the newly reunited couple some alone time.

Kagome was panting and whimpering through another contraction, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to withstand it. She felt her mother pull her hand away for a second but then felt her replace it. She'd probably started to bruise on that hand, Kagome reasoned as she kept her eyes shut. But wait, this hand was larger and calloused, unlike her mother's small soft hand. The contraction ended and Kagome gasped for breath, collapsing on the bed beneath her. She opened her eyes slowly and nearly fainted when her mate's face was the first thing she saw.

"M-mom, get the doctor... I'm seeing things..." Kagome said quietly, staring at Vegeta's face in shock and confusion. Vegeta said nothing to her comment. Instead he leaned down and kissed his mate deeply, pulling her up out of the bed and onto her feet, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome gasped at the sudden kiss and then her eyes filled with tears as she realized she wasn't seeing things. Vegeta was really here! Her mate had made it back on time! She threw her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss, letting her tears fall down her cheeks freely. "Vegeta... it's really you..." Kagome cried when they separated. Vegeta still held her loosely in his arms, trying with all his might not to crush her to him and possibly hurt her and the baby. Vegeta reached up and gently wiped the tears from her eyes, kissing her again as he did so.

"Yes, it's really me, mate." he whispered to her softly, holding her close without crushing her. Kagome let out a sob of joy and threw her arms around her mate, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she cried. Vegeta held her close, or as close as he could with her stomach in the way. He put one hand on her stomach, marveling at it for a moment. A pang of guilt shot through him, not for the first time, as he thought about how much he had missed while he was gone. Kagome sent him pictures of her progress, but that was nothing compared to real life. He'd missed experiencing her first pregnancy with her. He hadn't been there to help her through the rough sleepless nights she endured and he hadn't gotten to help choose baby furniture or nursery paints. And yet Kagome wanted him to name their son. He didn't deserve such a privilege but she had insisted over and over when they talked through their necklaces. She wanted him to name their son even though he hadn't been there for her, hadn't helped at all with her pregnancy.

The mates stayed that way for several minutes, holding each other close. Kagome kept her face buried in the crook of his neck while Vegeta buried his nose in her hair and took in her scent of rain and cherries. He held her to him with one hand while his other hand gently rubbed her stomach where their son still was. They were unaware of the crowd of friends and family peeking into the room through the door at them, staying silent as they watched, with happy smiles, the sweet scene of the mates reuniting. Korari smiled happily, wiping at some tears in her eyes as she hugged her own mate who was grinning widely. Even Sesshoumaru was smiling.

The sweet scene was, unfortunately, interrupted by another contraction. Kagome whimpered at the sudden contraction, her knees buckling from her surprise. Vegeta quickly caught her and gently put her back on the bed, holding her hand loosely as she squeezed it hard enough to break a human's bones. Vegeta hardly felt it. A cough from the door got his attention and he turned to see the doctor standing at the door, having somehow gotten through the crowd that was gathered there, a crowd that was now retreating to the waiting room for fear of Vegeta's wrath. Only Sesshoumaru and the doctor remained.

"Hello, there. Am I to assume you are the father?" the doctor asked politely as he walked into the room. Vegeta nodded curtly and the doctor smiled lightly. "That is good. Higurashi-sama seemed rather distraught because of your absence. Hopefully your presence will calm her down and make things go along easier." the doctor smiled. Then he noticed Vegeta's clothes. "I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot allow you to wear that in here. If you would like, I have some spare scrubs you may borrow until you can get some clean clothes."

"Fine." Vegeta sighed. He knew his torn suit and armor were not 'sanitary' and he wasn't in the mood to fight right now. He had finally seen his mate again and he just wanted some alone time with her and the baby... which probably wouldn't happen until they went home. The doctor sent a nurse to get Vegeta some scrubs and then gave Kagome a very quick check up while Sesshoumaru waited outside.

"I'm going to start getting everything ready now. The baby should be coming very soon. Your presence seems to have sped up the labor." The doctor noted. It wasn't unusual for yokai pregnancies. It was a survival method, really. While the mate stood guard the female was able to give birth quickly while she was being protected by her mate. The doctor assumed that the same went for some alien pregnancies, especially those with links to animals like saiyans did. While the doctor got all the equipment ready and called for some nurses to come help, another nurse returned with a change of scrubs for Vegeta. Vegeta went into the bathroom and changed quickly, returning to his mate's side as everything was finished being set up. Sesshoumaru walked into the room and sat down in the corner, which made Vegeta raise an eyebrow at his mate.

"I'm part of his pack so he is going to witness the birth." Kagome told her mate with a small sweet smile. "Don't worry; he's just going to sit there and, when the baby is born, he will do a quick ceremony to make him pack, too."

"Ceremony?" Vegeta questioned but Kagome got another contraction and couldn't answer.

"Hn. I will exchange a single drop of blood with the child." Sesshoumaru answered for her. "That shall make him officially part of my pack and therefore under my protection when you are unable to do so. The entire pack will protect him if need be, just as they will protect Kagome. That is how packs work. We protect one another."

"Ah." Vegeta understood. He wasn't too keen on the idea of his son having a yokai's blood in him, but it was what Kagome wanted. Besides that, it would be a way to protect his son if he was busy fighting or training.

"Alright, Higurashi-sama, it seems this baby wants out now." The doctor said as he pulled on gloves and a mask. The nurses adjusted Kagome's legs and Kagome looked up at her mate with nervous eyes. Vegeta gave her a small reassuring smile and kissed her one last time before another contraction his and the doctor told Kagome to push.

-END CHAPTER-

Hurray! The baby's on its way and Vegeta actually made it! Yay!

You have ONE MORE chapter left to vote on the baby name! Since I doubt the others will catch up I will give y'all the top two tallies:

Ryujin - 10 points

Taiyo - 4 points

It looks like Ryujin is going to win so those of you who want Taiyo had better step your game up and get voting.

I keep saying that I'm going to be busy for a while and, honestly, I think I am but I somehow manage to find time to add chapters even though, theoretically, it should be darn near close to impossible right now. So here's what I'm going to say instead. You will get an update when you get an update. It may or may not be regular and it may or may not be often. That's all.

Okay, well tell me how you like this chapter and GET VOTING!

See ya!

-Aozora12


	21. Parenthood

February 26, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Twenty-One

Kagome sat up in bed, staring down at her son with a loving smile as she fed him. He was a hungry little boy, that was for sure, and she accounted that to his saiyan heritage. She giggled softly as the babe's tail wrapped around her wrist. His fur was different from hers and Vegeta's, it was soft and silky whereas theirs was only soft near the base while the rest was coarse for protection. Kato had told her that the boy's fur would become that way in time, but not until he was a few years old and needed the protection it would offer him while he grabbed things with it. For now Kagome was content to pet the small tail admiring how soft it was while her baby fed happily.

Vegeta sat in a chair next to the bed, watching his mate and son bond. He had been rather surprised at this hospital's way of helping the mother bond with her child. Immediately after the birth the babe was placed on his mother's bare stomach to allow them to have skin to skin contact immediately. The babe was left there for a few minutes while the doctor cleaned up down below and handled the after birth. The umbilical cord was not cut until after the placenta stopped pulsing. The doctor had allowed Vegeta to cut the cord, instructing him where and how to do it. After that the babe was quickly cleaned off before being placed in his mother's arms without so much as a blanket to keep him warm. While Kagome held the baby Sesshoumaru did the ceremony he mentioned, leaving immediately afterwards because he knew the hospital's procedure about the mother and child bonding. Kagome had been informed about it, too, so she wasn't surprised when the doctor politely asked her to remove her gown. One of the nurses quickly taught her how to properly breast feed and then the new parents were left alone in the room, Kagome sitting in the bed covered with only a blanket.

(BEFORE YOU GO CRAZY ON ME: some people really do this, though it's not really common practice. But it's been proven that skin-to-skin contact is good for both the baby and the mother right after birth. NO FLAMERS; I KNOW IT'S WEIRD. I just thought that, since this is a yokai hospital and all, I'd write something a little more... I don't know the word. Primal? Instinctual, maybe.)

"Why did they request you be naked, mate?" Vegeta finally asked. He didn't understand it one bit. On his planet, when the child was born it was immediately taken to a nursery where many other infants were. There the caretakers measured their power levels and decided what level of a warrior they should be placed in. The babes were not clothed and the parents rarely went to see their child before it was sent to another planet to eradicate the populace. Only after the child returned, a time that normally consisted of three years, did the parents take care of the child, raising it and training it to be a warrior.

"It's a yokai thing, really." Kagome said quietly. "They are very particular about the mother and child bonding immediately after the birth and the best way to do that is through skin to skin contact." she explained to her mate. "We'll be left alone for about an hour. That gives us time to bond with the baby and let me rest before the doctor comes to check on us again." She told him, glancing down at their son as he patted her breast in a cute manner and then whined a little but did not cry. He'd stopped feeding so Kagome assumed that meant it was time to switch sides, and she guessed right. The babe quickly latched on and started feeding again. Vegeta reached up now and gently put his hand on the child's head, touching his son for the first time since he was born not even an hour ago. He wanted to hold the child, honestly, but he wouldn't take away from his mate's time to bond with him. Besides that, the kid was still feeding and showed no sign of giving that up just yet.

"So small." Vegeta said quietly as he looked at his son. The baby was actually a very healthy size, with his mother's blue eyes and a wisp of jet black hair that came from both parents on the top of his head. His tail was darker, the same color as Vegeta's while Kagome's tail was a lighter brown. The babe looked a little like Vegeta in the face but Kagome's looks softened Vegeta's harder looks. For now he was rather calm, content to feed from his mother, but he'd had an impressive set of lungs when he was first born until his mother calmed him down like an expert.

Kagome smiled lovingly as she watched Vegeta touch his son gently, as if he were afraid of hurting him. He stroked the babe's cheek lightly and the touched his small tail that was still wrapped around Kagome's wrist. Then he gently kissed Kagome, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you, mate, while you carried him. I should have been at your side." he whispered against her lips. Kagome kissed him back softly, giving a small smile.

"It's okay, Vegeta. I understand why you had to go." Kagome told him softly. "And it was better that you were gone while I carried him... that way you get you spend time with him before the fight." she said quietly, kissing him again. "How was your training, by the way? Did you get stronger like you wanted?" she asked her mate. Vegeta answered with a smirk that told Kagome he was quite proud of how strong he'd gotten the last few months. Kagome smiled sweetly at this; at least he did what he wanted to accomplish, so her time apart from him wasn't in vain.

The baby stopped feeding and Kagome gently pat his back to burp him. She was amazed at how much this little newborn could eat, and the fact that he didn't spit up at all when she burped him was astounding. Human babies could only eat a few ounces at a time and they spit up nearly half of it, but Kagome was now worried she wouldn't be able to make enough milk for her son. Kagome looked at her mate now and saw him staring at the baby again. With a gentle smile she held their son out to the tough saiyan prince.

"Do you want to hold him? He's your son, after all." Kagome said softly. Vegeta nodded and hesitantly reached for the baby, but stopped. He didn't know how to hold him. And what if he hurt the kid? Thankfully Kagome saw his problem and smiled gently. "Hold your arms like this." Kagome said, showing him with her own arms how to how the baby. "When I put him in your arms, use your elbow to support his head, okay?" Vegeta nodded and did as she said, watching as Kagome gently transferred their son into his arms. Vegeta stared down at the child in awe as he held him for the first time. Such a small fragile creature, but so precious all the same. The baby yawned sleepily and snuggled against his father's chest, his tiny hand griping the fabric of the white shirt Vegeta had been given to wear after the birth.

Kagome pulled her hospital gown back on and watched her mate and son, smiling sleepily at her mate as she, too, was overcome by drowsiness. Twelve hours of labor and then giving birth took a lot out of her. Vegeta handed the baby back to her, still worried he might hurt he child. Kagome lay down on the bed with the baby held safely against her bosom. They still had an hour left before the doctor would come in to fill out a birth certificate. Until then Kagome planned to get some much needed rest with her child under the watchful eye of her mate.

-break-

"Have you decided on a name?" The doctor asked Kagome and Vegeta as he prepared the birth certificate. Kagome looked to her mate as she held the baby. She wanted him to name their son and he'd had plenty of time to think of a name. Vegeta looked down at the baby and then back at his mate.

"Are you sure you want me to name him?" Vegeta asked and Kagome nodded. Vegeta sighed softly and looked at the doctor now. "Ryujin Vegeta Higurashi." he told the doctor. He wouldn't name his son after himself and his father, not his first name, anyways. If, when the kid was older, he wanted to go by his middle name, Vegeta wouldn't care. But for now he would be called Ryujin. Dragon king. It was a name worthy of a saiyan prince and, as a bonus for Kagome, it could be split into two pet names, Ryu and Jin (Thanks for the idea Gizmo 369!).

"Ryujin... I like it." Kagome smiled softly at the baby. It suited him, too, and that made the name even better.

"What a strong name." The doctor mused with a smile as he wrote the baby's name down on the birth certificate. "I need the father's name now. I'm afraid we haven't been introduced, sir. I am Doctor Toriyama."

"Vegeta Higurashi." Vegeta said to be polite. When he'd married Kagome he had taken her last name since he didn't have one and didn't feel like making one up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." The doctor bowed politely before writing the father's name on the certificate. "And who shall be the child's sponsor?"

"Sponsor?" Vegeta questioned, confused (he'd missed that discussion). Kagome spoke to the doctor now.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said he will be the sponsor since he is my sponsor as well. I think he would also like to sponsor Vegeta." Kagome told the doctor, who nodded and wrote that down. He would speak with Sesshoumaru-sama about this before it became permanent and he would also speak about getting Vegeta papers so the incident he heard about would not happen again. The poor receptionist was traumatized.

"Very well. I will leave you to your rest now. Would you like me to send the visitors in?" The doctor asked and Kagome nodded, watching the doctor leave. She looked to her mate and noticed his questioning glance and she sighed. It looked like she would have to explain sponsors to him, too.

-break-

Kagome yawned and forced herself to wake up as she heard her son crying through the baby monitor, probably hungry again. She swore Ryujin ate more than Goku sometimes. Yawning again, she walked next door to the room that was now Ryujin's nursery. It was painted to look like a thick forest, with realistic trees painted on the walls by hand, by Kagome's hand. The floor was covered in thick, soft green carpet that was now littered with baby toys. The crib and furniture were made to look like they were made from tree branches, though all the ends were smoothed out to keep the baby from hurting himself. Vegeta had been rather impressed when he saw the nursery; he'd actually been afraid she would do something girly or childish like a circus theme or bright girly colors. Instead the room was mostly neutral and cool colors to keep the baby more relaxed.

"Come here, baby boy." Kagome smiled sleepily at her son as she lifted him up out of the crib and bounced him just a little as he cried. She carried him to the rocking chair and got comfortable with him before starting to feed him while she rocked slowly. Ryujin wrapped his tail around his mother's wrist like usual as he fed. She'd learned from her father that it was something he did subconsciously for comfort. He even did it to Vegeta when he held him, but he didn't do it with anyone else.

Sighing, Kagome rocked silently as she fed her baby. He would be two months old tomorrow. It was hard to believe she'd already had her son for two whole months, but she couldn't be happier. Well, that was a lie... she would be happier if she could get some more sleep. But, other than that, she couldn't get any happier. She loved Ryujin dearly and it was clear Vegeta also loved his son, though he showed it less noticeably and not so much around other people. When it was just the three of them, however, Vegeta would smile and hold his son. He'd even fed him from a bottle and helped give him a bath. The only thing Vegeta refused to do was change a dirty diaper, but Kagome was fine with that. Vegeta helped her out with the baby with everything else, taking turns with her to get up to feed him with a bottle from the small fridge in the baby's room, heated up by a bottle warmer. He needed less sleep, anyways.

Ryujin stopped feeding and Kagome burped him, smiling lovingly at her son as he yawn and snuggled against her bosom. She rocked him a while longer before he fell asleep and then she gently put him back in the crib before returning to bed. She lay down and snuggled up to her mate, who pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple before they both fell back to sleep... until Ryujin woke up again two hours later.

"I'll get it." Vegeta sighed, getting out of bed much easier than Kagome had. Kagome smiled gratefully at her mate and drifted back to sleep, knowing that Vegeta would be a good father, despite what everyone else may think.

-break-

Vegeta stopped his training and turned off the GR as he sensed his mate approaching. He opened the door just as she was about to knock. "Mate, what are you doing here? Where is Ryujin?" Vegeta questioned her when he saw her in her old training clothes. It was early afternoon and Vegeta knew Ryujin would still be awake right about now.

"I asked Aunt Bunny to watch him for a few hours." Kagome told her mate. "And I want to start training again. I want to help fight against the androids."

"No." Vegeta responded immediately. "I will not have you and Ryujin put in so much danger. You will stay here where it is safe." he said firmly but Kagome glared at her mate angrily.

"This planet is my home, Vegeta, and I will fight to protect it and our son. I'm not saying I'll be on the front lines, okay? But I do know how to fight and I'm positive I can be of some help against the androids."

"And what about Ryujin? You would just leave him without protection? Or worse, you would take him with you?" Vegeta frowned.

"Of course not! Ryujin will be very safe with Kouga and Ayame and he'll even have some little ones to play with." Kagome told him. "Plus my brother Souta will be there; he's gotten stronger, too. And Naomi-san and her children, too. Our son will be in a very safe place."

"I don't want you to come, mate." Vegeta growled. "It's too dangerous."

"In case you have forgotten, Vegeta, I'm no stranger to danger." Kagome huffed. "I know this is a battle I can't possibly win, but I can most certainly assist those who actually stand a chance. Me, Inuyasha, Shippou, my father, and Sesshoumaru all plan to be there, hiding, and we won't come out unless we need to. I will be protected by them."

"Woman..."

"Please, Vegeta... I want to help." Kagome pleaded with her mate. Vegeta stared down at her and, seeing the determination in his eyes, he sighed.

"Fine, but you will not show yourself unless absolutely necessary. Understood?" he said firmly and Kagome quickly nodded with a bright smile. "How long have you been thinking about this, mate?"

"A few months, actually." Kagome admitted. Then she grinned victoriously. "So... training?"

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Yippee! I had time for another chapter, yay! And the Baby's name is officially Ryujin!

Here's the talley in case you're wondering:

Ryujin - 25

Taiyo - 7

Kane - 3

Hiroki- 1

Klyn- 0

Ryujin already had a huge lead but with the last update I got a bunch more votes than I ever did before! I was kind of rooting for Taiyo, really, but I liked Ryujin, too, especially when one of you pointed out that it could be broken into two pet names, Ryu and Jin. Thanks Gizmo 369!

Okay, so now there's going to be a time jump. Be prepared because it's going to be like a five or six month time jump in the next chapter. The fighting officially begins as the three year gap comes to an end. Get ready for some androids and an overprotective saiyan! Woohoo.

Tell me what you think! If you have ANY suggestions I would love to hear them. :)

Thanks for reading!

-Aozora12

* * *

In case you were wondering what my pen name means:

Blue (Ao)

sky (Zora)

my favorite number (12)

Aozora12


	22. The Fighting Begins

February 28, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Toriyama

NOTE: I am keeping most of the battle scenes the same, just editing the details around them. All credit for the battle scenes go to Akira Toriyama, the amazing creator of Dragonball. I own nothing except this story and I make no profit from this. Don't sue me please!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Kagome flew through the air alongside her father. Behind them flew Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou and Hiei, who were sitting on a strange flying plant Shippou had created. In front of them was Vegeta in his saiyan armor, ready to fight the androids. Goku and his companions already had an hour on them and it was likely the battle had started already. Her father also wore his armor and her friends were all dressed for battle. Kagome was wearing the armor her mate personally made for her. It was a royal blue suit like his with the same pristine white armor covering her front and back, with leg guards to either side of her and in the front and back. Her mate's insignia was on her breastplate, though Vegeta's own armor was without the symbol. Her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail, tied with a white ribbon, and she wore the same white boots as her mate, which were surprisingly comfortable. Over her shoulder was her trust bow and a quiver of arrows and at her waist was a katana. She had managed to hide shuriken and smoke bombs in her armor, too.

Sesshoumaru's fighting clothes had changed over the years. He now wore a white set of gi similar to Goku's but with long sleeves and armor beneath his clothes. He had both of his swords at his side. Shippou was in his Youko form and wearing his normal white clothes without any armor and Hiei wore the same clothes he always did, his trusty sword at his side and his Jagan out and ready for a fight. Inuyasha was wearing grey sweat pants and a white shirt, his Tetsusaiga at his hip and, surprisingly, Sango's old Hiraikotsu over his shoulder. She had apparently taught him how to use it and then entrusted it to him after she passed away. The yokai hadn't bothered hiding their features and neither had Kagome or Kato with their tails. Vegeta still had his hidden, however, as he saw it as a weakness that could be exploited in battle.

Kagome flew up to fly beside her mate for a while and she saw the determination in his eyes. He was ready to fight. "How much further do you think it is?" Kagome asked her mate as she flew alongside him.

"Not far." He answered. "I sensed the androids arrive. They destroyed almost half of the city they landed in and now Kakkarot is leading them away. We just need to catch up to them." he told her before pinning her with a stern look. "You and your friends are not to interfere unless absolutely necessary, understand?" Kagome nodded; they'd talked about this many times before and she knew he didn't want them jumping in unless it looked like everyone was dying out there. And then they were supposed to fight only long enough to get the others somewhere safe to recuperate.

They flew in silence the rest of the way before they came across the battle. Before they could be sensed by anyone they all landed a good distance away from the fight. Vegeta pulled his mate to him and gave her a quick kiss. "If you think you are in trouble I want you to leave right away and go back to Ryujin." he told her sternly. "I will not be able to focus on protecting you while I am fighting, understand?"

"I understand." Kagome nodded, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "Be careful, okay?" Vegeta just smirked at her before taking to the air again. Kagome looked around at the others now, her eyes filling with determination. "Let's go. Keep your energy hidden as much as possible and stay hidden at all costs." The others nodded, having already decided she would be the group's leader this time, and followed her on foot to the battlefield. They were only the back up, so for now they would simply watch the fight.

-break-

* * *

NOTE: From this point on all the fights are pretty much staying the same and the words and flashbacks are staying the same, too. It's like a faster version of what happening in the anime with a few changed and added details and some of my own stuff thrown in. I OWN NOTHING!

ALSO: I will be skipping around a lot but it pretty much follows the anime. I'm focusing mainly on Kagome's and Vegeta's viewpoints. I will NOT be writing EVERYTHING down! Why? Well, would YOU like to type up about fifty episodes of complex information, flashbacks, battle scenes, and other things?! Thought so.

Do what I did and have yourself a little Dragonball Z marathon over the Cell saga to refresh your memory if you need to because I am NOT, writing down every little detail. If you get confused later on, don't say I didn't warn you! Go watch the anime!

* * *

Vegeta scowled as he saw Kakkarot collapsed on the ground, taken down not by the androids, but by a virus. "How pathetic, Kakkarot. Defeated by a mere virus. You should have known that going super saiyan would only accelerate the virus and make it worse." Vegeta scoffed as he stood over Goku. Vegeta kicked him at Piccolo, who caught him roughly. "I suggest one of you take him home and get that antidote for him. If anyone is going to kill Kakkarot it's going to be me, not some pathetic little virus." Then Vegeta turned back to face the android Goku had been fighting while the others tended to Goku. He barely noticed the weakling pick Goku up and fly away with him.

Turning back to the androids, Vegeta watched as they discussed who would fight him. In the end it was the same android that had fought Kakkarot that would be fighting him. Smirking, Vegeta watched as the android turned to face him. "I was watching your fight with Kakkarot." Vegeta told the android. "I know about your energy absorbing techniques. Oh well, if I can't blast you away I'll just pound you into a pulp."

"Doctor Giro studied you very thoroughly, Vegeta." The android smirked back. "You may know some of my moves, but I know all of yours."

"Is that so? Then how come you were so surprised when Kakkarot turned into a super saiyan?" Vegeta asked. "I'll tell you why... your database doesn't cover the battles we had in space. Your stupid creator chose a fine point to stop researching us."

"Oh?"

"That's right. Now let me ask you this... does a machine feel fear?" Vegeta asked before charging up and transforming into a super saiyan, shocking all those that were present. His hair turned blond and his eyes became blue as his power manifested around him, creating a crater around where he stood. He heard one of Goku's companions ask how he'd managed to become a super saiyan when he wasn't pure-hearted like Kakkarot, and Vegeta explained quickly to them how it happened, changing the story a little so the enemy would not learn of his mate and child.

"Enough of this!" The older looking android huffed. "Your power may have increased but we are more than capable enough to defeat you. Please demonstrate 19."

"With pleasure." the obese android smirked. With that said he attacked but Vegeta stood firm, letting the android used him as a punching bag for a while. When the android stepped back, thinking he'd done well, Vegeta just smirked.

"What a pathetic attack. It didn't even tickle. Stupid robot; did you really think you stand a chance against me? Your brain must be malfunctioning." Vegeta taunted. "What a pity, a brand new toy with no warranty and already broken." He grinned before kicking the android and landing several powerful blows on him. _How pathetic... I trained for three years and was separated from my mate for months... for this?!_ Vegeta thought with a scowl as he taunted the android some more. The android rushed at him but Vegeta countered the attack easily enough, sending the fat robot flying. He flew after him, fighting the adroid in the air for a while until Vegeta knocked him down to the ground, creating a large crater where the robot landed. Vegeta flew down to finish him off, taunting him as he did so, but the android jumped up and grabbed onto his arms, starting to drain Vegeta of his energy. Vegeta just smirked.

"Give up. Until I have all your energy I will never let you go." The android told him. Vegeta just smirked evilly.

"Oh really? Let's just see about that." With that Vegeta flipped up so his feet were pressing against the android's face while the android still had a solid grip on his arms. Vegeta pushed against the robot with all his strength until the metal in the android's hands gave was and the wrists were both torn off. The android stumbled back, fear filling his black eyes as Vegeta calmly removed his hands from his wrists and then examined the energy absorbing devices on the robotic hands. Then he looked at the android and smirked when he saw the fear in its eyes. "What's the matter android? Not fun anymore? You sure enjoyed your self when you were sucking the life out of Kakkarot." Vegeta taunted as he slowly walked towards the android, who looked about ready to bolt. "So I guess it's true... androids really do feel fear."

-break-

Kagome watched along with her father and her friends as Kakkarot fought with the fat android and failed, and then as Vegeta took over the fight. Kagome's eyes were wide in amazement as her mate turned super saiyan. He hadn't shown anyone, not even her, his super saiyan form and she was astounded at how much he changed and how much stronger he was. She watched him taunt and fight the android. He was so confident and collected, a true expert in battle. Even now Kagome knew he was thinking several steps ahead and calculating his next three moves. He was born to fight, after all, and he'd been fighting all his life. Of course he knew how to make things work out in his favor.

"So this is the legendary super saiyan..." Kato whispered as he watched the prince fight. He'd known Kakkarot could turn into one, though he'd never seen it, but now Vegeta was also one. It was amazing to watch the super saiyans of legend fight. They were at a level Kato could never hope to reach, especially not at his age.

"You have to admit, it's not much of a fight." Inuyasha said quietly. "Vegeta has the upper hand by a long shot."

"Yes, it seems as if he might have over trained for this." Shippou agreed. "And I'll bet the other android is weaker than this one... but probably smarter. There may still be a decent fight yet."

"Hn. Let us watch and see." Sesshoumaru said calmly while thinking that it seemed they wouldn't even be needed today.

"ENOUGH!" the shout of the older android got their attention. They looked back at Vegeta and saw him pursuing the fat android that was now running away in fear.

"Don't be absurd! It's _enough_ because you are losing! You've come here to destroy us!" Vegeta shouted. "You fool; you're going to have to finish what you've started!" With that said Vegeta let out a blast of energy that destroyed the fat android and created a large crater in the ground. Kagome stared at her mate in awe as he landed and powered down as he spoke to the other android. He had an air of confidence around him but Kagome couldn't hear what he was saying. The older android suddenly made a run for it. Vegeta spoke to the others for a moment and one of them tossed him something that he ate before taking off again.

"Sesshoumaru, what did they talk about?" Kagome asked the taiyokai who was listening to the conversation closely.

"Vegeta called the android's bluff while he was also bluffing." Sesshoumaru answered. "Your mate put on an act of confidence that made the android think he was still at the peak of performance. When the android left Vegeta dropped the act and got nourishment from a magic bean called a senzu bean that restored his strength."

"So, while bluffing, Vegeta called the android's bluff. What a genius tactic." Shippou noted. "Your mate is clearly skilled in battle and strategy."

"They're on the move. Let's follow them." Kagome said, noticing the others leaving now, too. Her friends and father nodded and soon their group was on the move again, staying on foot as they hurried after the others. They followed them until they reached an extensive area of canyons. Kagome realized what must have happened when she sensed her mate staying in one place. "The android is hiding somewhere in there. If we go in we may be discovered." Kagome said and the others nodded in agreement. Kagome thought on this for a moment. How could they tell if the others needed help? "Hiei, you share a link with Shippou, don't you?" The hybrid nodded. "Since you specialize in stealth and can communicate to Shippou..."

"I understand." Hiei nodded. He was to do reconnaissance. Looking to Shippou he nodded again before vanishing in a blur.

"Now we wait." Kagome sighed, sitting down. She kept her senses locked onto her mate and she sensed it when he tried to blast the android out of hiding. She could feel his agitation when all that did was give the android some energy.

"Hiei says the android is attacking the green guy." Shippou told the group now. "Goku's son intervened and saved him but now the green guy is fighting the android one on one." He went without saying anything for a moment. Then everyone in the group tensed as a new energy came towards them, this one on par with Vegeta. The energy bypassed their group and went for the others. "Hiei says a newcomer just arrived, a boy in his late teens with purple hair and a broadsword on his back." Shippou told them before gasping. "It's apparently the boy from the future that warned them about the androids, and he's saying that these androids aren't the ones he knew."

"What? But how could that be?" Inuyasha asked. "Didn't the boy say that there were two androids? How can these not be them?"

"Sh, you're distracting me." Shippou huffed but then everyone tensed up again as an aircar flew past them and toward the battle field. Kagome recognized two of the energies in the car.

"It's Bulma-chan and Trunks-chan!" Kagome gasped. "They'll be in danger if they go there, and the other's won't have time to protect them."

"Let's make our way over there just in case." Kato suggested. "We won't have to come out unless we need to and it seems like this android is in a more open location where he can't easily see us." Kagome nodded in agreement and the group set out once more. They arrived at Hiei's location, hiding behind large rocks, just in time to witness the android shooting Bulma's car down. Kagome gasped and moved to save her cousin and the baby but her father held her back. "Calm down, daughter. That newcomer saved her." Kato quickly told her as they heard Vegeta shouting that the android had gotten away. The smoke cleared some and Kagome sighed in relief as she saw that her cousin was okay. Then she got a good look at the young man with purple hair, thinking he looked almost exactly like baby Trunks...

"Dammit, where'd he go?!" Vegeta shouted in rage as he looked for the android. He moved to go after him but the purple haired boy flew up to him and stopped him.

"Why didn't you try to save them?!" the young man demanded.

"Who?" Vegeta questioned.

"Bulma and the baby!" the boy said, pointing to said people.

"Oh, them? I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child!" Vegeta huffed and this seemed to greatly anger the younger man. Vegeta just glared at him before getting in his face. "Out of my way, boy!" he snarled before flying away in search of the android. Kagome and her group watched from the shadows as Bulma talked to the others about the androids. Kagome didn't know what they were talking about; they were too far away to hear them; but then the short bald guy suddenly called out to the green guy.

"HEY! Bulma says that android is really doctor Giro!"

Hearing this made everyone gather around Bulma and even Vegeta returned to listen. Kagome couldn't hear anything else until Vegeta got angry and shouted at the purple haired boy. "You told us a bunch of lies! You said doctor Giro was killed by his own androids! You didn't tell us he'd turned himself into one!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"Look, I didn't know this would happen. The timeline must have shifted when I came here from the future." the boy defended. "I knew something like this could happen but it was a risk I just had to take!" Kagome could only hear bits and pieces after that but Inuyasha filled her in on what was going on, saying that Giro had apparently mentioned two more androids. The boy from the future told them what the androids he knew looked like, saying that one was a beautiful girl with blond hair and the other was a boy with long black hair and a red bandanna. He told them that these androids didn't absorb energy like the first two, since they had a limitless supply, a fact that angered Vegeta. They talked for a few minutes about Goku and then Bulma told them that Doctor Giro's lab was somewhere just outside of North City. Krillin said that he was probably long gone and it was too late now, but then Vegeta mentioned that nobody saw him fly away, which meant the android was on foot and hadn't gotten very far. That was when the green guy suggested they go to the lab and destroy the androids before Doctor Giro could waken them. What Vegeta said next shocked everyone, except for Kato and Kagome.

"I would never do something so cowardly! Only one course of action can satisfy me! I will face these androids and destroy them with my bare hands!" Vegeta announced. Kagome felt like she should be shocked or at least appalled by this but, by now, she knew her mate and his species well enough that she really couldn't blame him. It was in his blood to fight and those other androids hadn't been much of a challenge. Vegeta was unfulfilled as far as fighting went and it was getting on his nerves so, of course, he was ready for a good challenge. Even though he wanted to protect his mate and son at all costs, there were some risks he just had to take. It was in his blood and he couldn't deny it...

Vegeta was about to take off but the purple haired guy stopped him. "No! You must never underestimate the power of these androids! If you really want to destroy them we have to do it before they are activated." the young man said firmly but Vegeta just growled in annoyance and took off but the young man followed him. "Listen to me! You can't defeat them on your own! We need to wait for Goku!"

"No you listen! I do not have to wait for Kakkarot! I'm a super saiyan now and I'm a lot stronger than that buffoon could ever dream to be!" Vegeta growled. "Now get out of my way!" With that he flew past the young man.

"I hate to admit it but Vegeta might just be stronger than Goku now. He may actually stand a chance against these androids." Piccolo said but the young man frowned deeply at this.

"No, he doesn't. I would know because, in my world, the androids have already killed him. Well I won't let it happen again! I won't let my father die!" The boy shouted before taking off after Vegeta, leaving a stunned crowd in his wake.

"Did he say... father?" Bulma was the first to speak.

"There's something you should know, Bulma. That boy is Trunks and he is what that baby in your arms turns out to be in twenty years." Piccolo told Bulma, who looked down at her baby before gasping.

"But... Trunks isn't Vegeta's!" Bulma told them and Piccolo's face turned to one of shock. "Me and Vegeta never... I mean, ew! ME and HIM?! Besides, he's taken anyways!"

"W-what?!" Piccolo demanded. "If that kid's not Vegeta's then whose is it?!"

"Trunks is my brother." Gohan spoke now, earning even more shocked stares.

"Chichi left Goku a-and we sort of hooked up after that. One thing led to another and now we have Trunks."

"Are you sure it's Goku's?!" Piccolo demanded. "Absolutely positive? Because that boy from the future is most definitely Vegeta's son!"

"I'm positive. Vegeta was long gone to train in space when I got pregnant." Bulma told them. "And besides that, Vegeta already has a wife and a son and his son most definitely does not have purple hair."

"Vegeta's married?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah." Gohan answered this time. "To a really nice lady, too!"

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag then." Kagome sighed from where she was still hiding with her friends and her father. "But is that boy really Vegeta's son? He looks like Vegeta but he also looks like Bulma-chan."

"It is possible that this timeline is so different that instead of being Vegeta's son, Trunks in this timeline is now Goku's son. Whereas, in the future Trunks's timeline, he is Vegeta's son." Shippou said calmly. "A few altered events can change a lot. That's not something we aren't familiar with, remember mother?"

"Yeah." Kagome sighed. "I'm sick of time travel. It makes everything so confusing." She looked around at her group and then sighed again. "So, should I show myself?"

"It's up to you, Kagome, but we'll keep hiding. You just make sure to stay out of danger." Inuyasha told her.

"Vegeta's going to be so mad..." Kagome sighed but decided to show herself anyways. She flew out of her hiding spot and landed beside her cousin, shocking everyone that was gathered there. The three men all prepared for a fight but Gohan cheered and ran to Kagome when he saw her.

"Kagome-san, I didn't know you were here!" Gohan cheered as he jumped into her arms and hugged her. Kagome giggled a little and returned the hug before frowning at her cousin.

"You weren't supposed to mention me, you know." she frowned at her cousin who laughed nervously.

"Sorry, slipped my mind, but I was just so shocked that they thought me and Vegeta would ever get together..." Bulma told her cousin who sighed and turned to the three tense men. She smiled politely and bowed.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm Vegeta's wife."

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Hurray! Another chapter!

And the fighting begins with Vegeta being a total bad boy. (I don't like cussing so subsitute bad boy with whatever you like that's the same equivalent)

Seriously, take my word and go watch the anime because I am not writing every single detail down. If you get confused don't blame me because I warned you!

Okay, I'm honestly surprised that I managed to get an update in because these past few days have been super busy for me. I had my first clinical today, which was surprisingly not as bad as I thought it would be, and I've also had to work and run several errands. But somehow I managed to get in another update, woo!

Okay, I'm gonna go now. It's dinnertime for me and I'm feeling Taco Bell! Yay!

Bye bye!

-Aozora12


	23. Vegeta's Wife

March 5, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha.

All rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

Chapter Twenty-Three

"W-w-wife?!" All the men in the group exclaimed in shock as they stared at the petite young woman with a sweet face and gentle eyes. If it weren't for her armor and weapons they would believe she couldn't hurt a fly. How could someone like her put up with someone so bossy, so uncouth, and so evil as Vegeta?!

"That's right." Kagome smiled. "You weren't supposed to learn about me until after this was all over but someone couldn't keep her mouth shut." Kagome said, giving a light glare at her cousin.

"Sorry but I panicked when they said Trunks was Vegeta's." Bulma sighed.

"Yeah, well, thanks to you Vegeta's going to be really mad at me." Kagome huffed. "I was supposed to stay hidden and just watch and he's going to be mad that I interfered when nobody is incapacitated yet."

"Wait, you were watching the whole time?" Piccolo demanded. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Why couldn't I sense you?"

"Oh, that's easy. I can hide not only my energy signature, but my aura and scent as well. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to master that!" Kagome laughed lightly. Then she checked on her mate's energy signature and noticed he was getting really far away. "Shouldn't you guys be following him? You know, to stop the androids?" Kagome asked, watching as they all tensed.

"We completely forgot! Gosh, they're really far ahead of us!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Right, let's move!" Piccolo ordered before looking at Bulma. "You should get yourself and that baby home."

"I would but that freak blew my car up!" Bulma huffed now.

"Gohan, take Bulma and the baby home." Piccolo ordered the young boy, who nodded and went to stand by Bulma. Piccolo looked to Kagome now. "Are you coming along, then?"

"Yeah, but I'm going back to hiding. Don't mention me around the androids, okay? I'm suppose to be a secret and, in the worst case scenario, backup." Kagome explained.

"Alright then. Let's get moving guys." Piccolo said to the others, who nodded and followed him as he took off. Kagome gave her cousin and Gohan a smile before flying away back to her hiding place.

"You sure threw them through a loop." Inuyasha snickered. It had been fun to watch the three men's expressions when she told them that she was Vegeta's wife, and the green one had been utterly shocked that he couldn't sense any of their energies.

"Let's give them a few minutes to get ahead and then follow." Kagome said and the others nodded. They watched as Gohan helped Bulma and Yajirobe home, and then they took off, flying this time but staying close to the ground and the water of the ocean.

-break-

* * *

They arrived just in time to witness the lab explode because of Trunks's attack. Kagome had been taken off guard by the explosion that happened just a little too close for comfort and she flew back a little ways before Shippou caught her. "You alright mother?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

"Thanks, Shippou." Kagome sighed, looking around for the other group. "Anyone see them?"

"There." Kato pointed to the sky where Vegeta was flying with the boy from the future and the other three men. They seemed to be arguing among themselves. Looking around some more Kagome finally spotted three more figures standing on a cliff not far away.

"Those must be the androids." Kagome said, not knowing that the third figure was a different android from Doctor Giro. "Why are they just standing there? Ah! They're leaving?" she questioned as the three figures calmly flew away. Even from this distance she could hear her mate growl in annoyance and shout at the future boy. She looked back at her mate just in time to see him punch the boy in the gut and then fly past him, chasing after the androids. Only a few minutes later the others followed. "Looks like they're on the move again. Shall we?" Kagome asked the others, who nodded, and they all took off after the others.

-break-

* * *

"Vegeta!" Kagome gasped when they finally arrived at where the others were. Everyone except for Krillin was down and out for the count and her husband looked liked he'd been run over by a truck. Kagome saw no sign of the androids anywhere so she quickly left her group and rushed to her mate's side, checking his injuries. His left arm was broken in several places and dislocated, he had several broken ribs and a punctured lung, a broken vertebrae, and a serious concussion. He was barely conscious when Kagome reached his side.

"Kagome... I told you to stay hidden." Vegeta got out, his voice strained.

"The androids aren't here, Vegeta, so it's okay." Kagome huffed a little while she checked for more injuries. Krillin was going around to the others and giving them senzu beans but Kagome knew a senzu bean wouldn't work on her mate; he was far too banged up. It would help, yes, but he would not be completely healed. Plus there was the chance that the senzu bean would heal his arm so fast that it didn't set right and was fused at a bad angle. So, when Krillin came around to them, she told him to wait. "I'm going to heal him. Then you can give him the senzu bean to give him his energy back." Kagome told him, not caring about the fact that everyone was staring at her strangely, the boy from the future especially.

Kagome leaned down and kissed her mate soundly, placing her hands on his chest over his armor. Through her lips and her hands she let her healing abilities flow, thankful for her miko powers which allowed this. The only catch to using her powers like this was that the person had to be halfway dead before her powers would even work on them, and then it left her with little energy (but this time that could be taken care of with a senzu bean). Kagome focused on healing her mate, her hand moving to his broken arm to make sure it set right. When Vegeta was feeling better he managed to sit up but Kagome still kissed him to give him her healing powers. Everyone else watched in a mix of shock at the sudden kissing and then awe as they saw all of Vegeta's injuries heal before their eyes. When Kagome finally broke the kiss she was feeling weak and dizzy. Vegeta looked down at his mate and scowled angrily.

"You directly disobeyed me, woman! I told you to stay hidden! You weren't supposed to reveal yourself, not even when it was safe!" he scolded his mate angrily but Kagome just smiled weakly at her mate.

"You know me... I have to help where I can..." she laughed weakly as her world became dizzy. Vegeta caught her as she collapsed, still conscious but too weak and dizzy to move.

"W-what's wrong with her?" Krillin asked. Vegeta glared at him for a moment before responding.

"She used a lot of energy to heal me in a way that senzu bean would not have been able to. In doing so she weakened herself." Vegeta answered as he stood up, keeping his mate in his arms. "She will be fine with a senzu bean." he said, staring down Krillin who panicked and quickly handed over two senzu beans, one for Vegeta and one for Kagome. Vegeta ate his and then fed the second one to his mate. Kagome sighed softly as her strength returned to her and Vegeta set her down on her feet. She gulped as her mate glared at her. "Go back to the others and stay there." he ordered firmly.

"It's already too late, Vegeta. They've seen me already so I might as well stay." Kagome huffed. "Besides, the androids are no longer here and I'm not in danger." Vegeta growled in annoyance, knowing his mate would not back down on this. He turned back to the others, who were all staring at him in shock.

"What are you staring at?!"

"Who is she?" Trunks asked when the others remained silent. He was the most confused out of all of them, and slightly angry at what he'd just witnessed. Why was some random woman kissing his father? And why did he actually seem to care about her when he didn't even care about his own son and wife when Bulma's plane wrecked?! Did his father have an affair with another woman? Was that it?!

"None of your business, boy." Vegeta growled, not liking the way Trunks was looking at his mate.

"Um, actually, it is his business." Kagome said, earning a glare from her mate.

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"Well... in his timeline... you're his father." Kagome said, pointing to Trunks. "And Bulma-chan is his mother."

"What?! That's preposterous! Me and that foul-tempered wench?!" Vegeta exclaimed in shock and distaste. (NOTE: I'm not bashing on Bulma; just trying to think from Vegeta's perspective as a married/mated man with eyes only for his mate/wife being accused of sleeping with another woman. Wouldn't you get upset, too?)

"W-wait, are you saying that Vegeta's not my father in this timeline?" Trunks asked Kagome.

"That's right. I'm his wife. We have a son that's about seven months old, and our son looks nothing like you." Kagome told him. "Bulma's baby, however, looks a great deal like you... and that baby's father is Goku-san. Something shifted in the timeline when you came to the past. One altered event can cause a chain of altered events that can lead to a totally different future. In this case... instead of being Vegeta's son, you are now Goku-san's son."

"You talk as if you know a lot about time travel." Trunks said, eyeing her suspiciously. Kagome smirked, looking rather like her mate at the moment.

"You would be surprised."

"Let's get back to the matter at hand, people." Piccolo interrupted gruffly (A/N: Must he always sound so angry?). "We made a grave mistake in underestimating those androids."

"Yeah, and now they're going after Goku." Krillin added. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Hmph. I'm going after them." Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, don't! You'll be killed!" Trunks tried to reason but Vegeta just glared at him.

"Stay out of this, boy! I can do as I please!"

"Trunks, leave him alone." Piccolo interfered before there was a fight. "If he wants to get himself killed and leave his wife a widow and his child fatherless, then by all means, let him." Vegeta growled at that, glaring at the green man, but Kagome's hand on his arm stopped him from speaking. He stared down at her and saw that her eyes were full of worry but also understanding. She knew his pride had been hurt by being beaten and he wanted to redeem himself. "As for everyone else... you three go find Goku and get him to a safe location."

"What are you going to do?" Tien asked.

"None of your business." Piccolo frowned darkly and that was the end of the conversation before he flew off. Kagome looked at her mate now.

"I'm coming with you." she told him but he scowled at her.

"No. Those androids are out and about right now and we're fairly close to home. Go get Ryujin and then go to Kakkarot. It'll be safer there for you both." he told her, keeping his voice quieter so the others wouldn't hear him.

"But what if you get hurt again?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Do you remember what we promised each other, woman?" Vegeta huffed. Kagome just nodded. "You need to remember who and, more importantly, _what_ you're mated to. Your duty right now is not to me but to our son. You go get him and keep him safe, understand?" Vegeta said firmly. Kagome nodded grimly.

"I'm at least sending Shippou with you. He has healing abilities, too." Kagome told him. "He will stay hidden and he won't interfere, but he'll be able to talk to Hiei through their mental link and tell us what's going on."

"As long as he doesn't interfere, that's fine." Vegeta relented. "Now go with the others and get Ryujin. Since you've already made yourself known I guess you can go ahead and tell them about the others, but that's up to you."

"Okay." Kagome said quietly. Then she leaned up and gave him a quick but meaningful kiss. "Be careful. Please?" Vegeta sighed but gave a small nod before watching Kagome fly away. Then he, too, set out, completely unaware of the fact that Trunks had heard their entire conversation.

-break-

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome returned to their group. She looked them over once before nodding to herself, having decided what to do.

"Shippou and father, you two follow Vegeta but stay out of his way. If he's injured and it looks bad you can step in and heal him and then get him out of there. Shippou, keep us informed on what is going on through your link with Hiei. Is that alright, Hiei?" Kagome asked the hybrid who nodded curtly. "Okay, the rest of us are going to get Ryujin and whoever else you want to get to a safe place. Those androids could be going anywhere and they will likely bring destruction wherever they go. They're fairly close to home as it is. Sesshoumaru, do you have any hideouts nearby?"

"Hn. There is one just outside the city." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Okay, Ayame and Naomi-san and the kids should be moved there until all this is over. Kouga might be joining our group." Kagome said.

"What about Ryujin?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll take him with me for a while. He needs to see his mama. We are going to go to Goku-san and help relocate him to somewhere safe while he recovers. Bulma will probably come, too, and if not, then Gohan will be there to help watch Ryu." she told them. Looking towards Krillin, Tien, and Trunks, she noticed they were about to leave. "Alright, everyone knows what to do?" Her group nodded. "Then let's go."

-break-

* * *

"Kagome-san!" Gohan cheered as Kagome flew down to Goku's house with Ryujin in her arms. Her baby boy was getting so big; he was already crawling and trying to walk and he was only seven months old. Kagome smiled sweetly as Gohan ran out of his father's house and hugged her.

"Hey, Gohan-kun. How's your dad holding up?"

"Not good." Gohan frowned. "This virus is taking its toll on him. Trunks and the others just arrived and we're going to move him to the Kame house."

"Well, let me look at him, first. I might be able to help." Kagome said, handing her son down to the boy she considered her nephew. "Watch him for me?" Gohan nodded with a smile and Kagome walked into the house and to Goku's room, where she found everyone had gathered, though Tien was missing now. Bulma looked a bit distraught as she held her son and looked at her sick boyfriend. She hadn't been told about the virus until she arrived to find her boyfriend in this state.

"Kagome-chan, please help him." Bulma pleaded when she noticed her cousin. Kagome nodded and walked past all the men to Goku's bed. She wished she had her medical equipment with her but her miko powers would have to suffice for now.

"I'll do what I can but my powers aren't meant to heal viruses. Parasites and injuries, yes, but I've never been good with viruses." Kagome warned. "In any case, I should be able to help a little, and at least give him the strength to fight it on his own."

"Do whatever you can, Kagome-chan. Please." Bulma begged. Kagome nodded and placed her hands on the warrior's chest, pushing her miko powers into him, her body glowing pink as she did so. She searched for the virus and attacked it with her powers but, as she'd thought, she made little headway. All she could really do was ease the pain and give him energy. "The medicine is what will do the job but I've eased the pain to let him rest easier." Kagome said when she stepped back.

"How are you able to do that?" Trunks asked Kagome. "You healed fa... I mean, Vegeta, earlier, too."

"I don't mind you calling him father, since that's what he is to you in your time... though Vegeta might have an issue with that." Kagome smiled gently at the boy. "And I'm a special breed of humans that have healing abilities."

"She's also half saiyan, too, like me!" Gohan piped up as he walked into the room with Ryujin. This earned many started gasps and all eyes were focused on Kagome. Even Yamcha hadn't known that!

"Uh, yeah... my dad was exiled to earth before the saiyans' planet was destroyed." Kagome said, unwrapping her tail from around her waist. She took her son from Gohan and showed them that Ryujin also had a cute little tail. "Little Ryujin, here, is three-fourths saiyan."

"That's Vegeta's son?" Krillin asked and Kagome nodded.

"There are some people you need to meet, but they're currently getting their wives and children to safety while those androids are on the loose. Only one is still with me." Kagome told the group now, noticing the way the men tensed when she mentioned someone was here that they couldn't sense. "Hiei, you can come out now."

"Hn. These humans are pathetic for not being able to sense me." Hiei said as he appeared in a blur at Kagome's side. "I wasn't even trying that hard to hide myself."

"They're only normal humans, Hiei. They don't have extra senses like you and me have." Kagome sighed, earning a smirk from the little yokai.

"They should."

"Hiei, don't be mean!" Kagome scolded before sighing heavily and turning to the others. "This less than pleasant fellow is one of my friends, Hiei. He is what the humans call a demon, or a yokai."

"Demon? Like the demon king Piccolo?" Krillin asked but Hiei scoffed at that.

"Demon king? Hah. He was weaker than a real demon's infant." Hiei told them distastefully. "You want to see a real demon? Make me angry." He grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"That's enough, Hiei." Kagome huffed when all the men in the room, save Gohan, tensed up and looked about ready to fight.

"How can you speak to him so easily when he's a demon?" Krillin asked, shaking a little with fear.

"Simple." Hiei answered this time. "She has the power to kill me. And all other demons."

"WHAT?!" the men all exclaimed.

"I'm a miko. I have purifying abilities and healing abilities. Miko were created to have the ability to kill the demons, who were running rampant once long ago. We were meant to restore balance to the world. But then the demons created their own world to live in and most mikos died off. I'm the last living miko." Kagome explained quickly. "Oh, and almost all of my friends are demons, yokai, whatever you want to call them. I would tell you about my past but I think it would be better to move Goku-san soon."

"What about the others?" Bulma asked. "Inuyasha-san and them?"

"They'll follow my aura to wherever we are going." Kagome answered easily, bouncing Ryujin on her hip a little and making him squeal happily. "So, are you going to start moving him or do you big tough men want little ole me to do it?" Kagome smirked when nobody moved. This got a response and the men all quickly got Goku ready for transfer.

"You can be quite manipulative." Hiei smirked at this.

"I know." Kagome grinned. "Any word on how Vegeta's doing?"

"They are still on the move." he told her. "I will tell you when I know something."

"Okay. Can you sense the others?"

"Hn. Inuyasha and Kouga are on their way and I can sense Sesshoumaru placing a barrier around the hideout. He should be following them soon."

"Good. They're not too far behind, then." Kagome sighed, watching the men haul Goku into Bulma's large plane. Then everyone got on it and Kagome and Hiei came with them. Kagome settled herself in a seat with Ryujin in her arms. The babe was content to just sit there and chew on his fist, while Bulma's baby started getting fussy because Yamcha was scaring him while trying to play with him.

"Wow, for being Vegeta's kid he's such a calm baby." Krillin sad as he took the seat next to Kagome. Kagome just smiled and nodded.

"My mother said I was always well-behaved and calm as a baby. I think he gets it from me." Kagome told him. "But he can be quite the stubborn mule, too, just like his father."

"How so?"

"If he doesn't want to do something there's almost nothing I can do to make him do it." Kagome sighed. "Bath time, for instance. If he's not in the mood for a bath then there's no way I'm getting him to take one. The same could be said for sleep... The only thing he's always eager to do is eat. Typical saiyan."

"I see. You must have it rough, then."

"Well, not really." Kagome smiled wryly. "Most of the time he's in a good mood and listens. It's just those moments when he doesn't want to do something... he can be as stubborn as a mule."

"Are we, uh, still talking about the baby here?" Krillin asked and Kagome grinned.

"I don't know. Are we?"

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Hello everyone! I got you another chapter up, yay! Trunks meets Kagome and he's not really sure how he feels about this situation. Will he come to terms with the fact that Vegeta's not his father in this world?

Okay, I know y'all want another lemon and I plan on one in a few chapters but just so you understand how complicated this process is for me let me tell you:

* * *

First I have to pretty much write the chapter around the lemon, since I'm terrible at actually writing lemons. Then I have to give my friend Kendra a heads up and a hard copy of the chapter. She writes the lemon in her spare time but then we have to meet and discuss what details I want in there and if it's too steamy of a lemon or too weak and yadayadayada. Then she rewrites the lemon and I proofread it. If I see something else that needs to be fixed then she fixes it. But this is all while working around both our schedules so we can meet and talk about this. Plus we tend to goof off, too... Anyways, when it's finally done I have to type it up and add in the extra details on the side. Then I proofread it again for errors and then I get Kendra to read the final work. When we both agree on it I put it in as a new chapter. The last lemon in this story, the only one thus far, took about two weeks to complete while working around our busy college life schedules. I'm currently in the middle of the next lemon so you should see it in a few chapters.

* * *

Okay, now **here's something you might really want to know!** I am participating in Lent this year and I am giving up fanfiction for forty days starting on Friday. Before you ask, no I am not Catholic but I am a Christian and I think participating in Lent is healthy for you. Give up something you spend almost every day doing for forty days and see how it changes your life. Try it, even if you're not religious.

Last year I gave up coffee. The first two weeks were awful! But after that I realized I had more energy throughout the day and I was sleeping better. By the end of it I could actually go without drinking a cup of coffee every single morning. The health benefits for something like this are amazing, and the emotional and psychological benefits are there, too! So, even if you're not religious, I strongly suggest you participate in Lent this year. See how it changes you.

I'm planning to cure my recurring addiction to fanfiction this year. Sad for some of you, because I won't update as much, but it will help me grow closer to God. Instead of reading and typing I will have to distract myself through other means, hopefully through reading the Bible. It's sad that I have to be bored to read the Bible and I hate that about me. It's something I struggle with daily, and often fail at. I want to get closer to God and I hope and pray Lent will help me do that.

* * *

Anyways, thank you so much for reading and please give me some comments. I may or may not post a chapter tomorrow. If not, I will post a chapter the Monday after Easter when Lent is over. So... see you tomorrow... or in forty days. Whichever.

God Bless you this Easter!

-Aozora12


	24. Cell

March 14, 2014

I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball

Chapter Twenty-Four

Kagome sighed and leaned back in her seat as the group flew to Kame house, wherever that was. Hiei walked across the plane to stand beside her. When she looked up at him he spoke. "Shippou says your mate has stopped moving for now and is taking his anger out on the landscape."

"Sounds like something he would do." Kagome sighed, being quiet so only Hiei could hear. "His pride was hurt because he underestimated the androids and possibly put me and our son in danger. I think that's what's getting to him the most."

"Hn. He wishes to protect you but he also wishes to fight. It is a thin line for him to walk. If he wavers more to one side or the other he will have to sacrifice something, whether it be your safety or his love for fighting." Hiei said sagely, making Kagome smile sadly. Who knew the hybrid was so wise?

"Hai. But I think Vegeta can handle that. Besides, it's not just Vegeta that protects me." Kagome told him. "And I'm a fairly decent fighter, myself."

"Yes, but you cannot always be protected and you will not always have your guard up. Now that you are a mother, you also have someone of your own to protect. If it comes down to it, you will sacrifice your own safety for the child's." Hiei spoke, looking down at the sleeping Ryujin that Kagome held securely in her arms. "There is always something that can go wrong, onna, and you must never forget that."

"I know." Kagome sighed, looking down at her son. "More than anybody, I know. But can't I try to stay positive?"

"If you wish." Hiei nodded curtly. "Your mate is on the move again. I will tell you when I know something else." With that said the hybrid walked away to sit in a corner of the plane. Unbeknownst to them, Trunks's hearing was as sharp as any yokai's and he'd heard everything they said. _So Vegeta really does care about his son and wife... it's just that in this world I am not his son and Bulma is not his wife._ Trunks thought to himself as he stared out the window. _Though I wonder... did he care about my mom in my time? Perhaps he never told her he loved her because he never did. Perhaps she wasn't the one he as meant to be with, just someone he got together with because his true love had not yet come. It's clear that Kagome-san is Vegeta's soul mate. Perhaps it was that way in my world, too, but she just hadn't come into his life before I was born... or before he died._

-break-

* * *

Kagome checked Goku over once more and then left the room. There was still no change. She walked downstairs to the living room of the small two-story house and saw everyone gathered around the television, watching it closely. "What's going on?" Kagome asked the closest person, which happened to be Yamcha.

"Some monster is attacking Ginger town." he answered, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Kagome watched along with them, frowning at the oddly suspicious sceen of clothing littered on the ground but no bodies to be seen.

"It looks like a demon's work." Hiei said as he appeared next to her. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I was just about to say that." she said. "Well, Vegeta doesn't want me near the androids, but this is right up my alley and it's not an android." she said, her tail twitching at the idea of fighting. She hadn't been able to show off the efforts of her training and her saiyan blood made her heart pound at the thought of a fight. Looking at Hiei, she smirked. "Want to go check it out?"

"Your mate won't like that." Hiei said but he was smirking, too.

"It's not an android so he can't get mad at me." Kagome pointed out.

"What about the child?"

"I'll watch him." Bulma said, and that was when they realized that everyone had been listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, Bulma will watch him."

"And what of the others? How will they find this place if we are gone?" Hiei asked.

"Man, Hiei, you're actually sounding like you don't want to go." Kagome sighed.

"Just thinking of everything." the hybrid shrugged. "So?"

"Inuyasha knows Bulma's and Goku-san's energy signatures, since he's their sponsor. He can just follow that and Kouga and Sesshoumaru will follow him. Now can we go?" Kagome asked and Hiei smirked.

"Of course. I haven't eaten a decent meal in a few years." he smirked darkly, freaking out everyone except for Kagome who snorted at this.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe that. With how often you go to the yokai realm you probably get a good meal once every few months. Besides, the last time I checked, you still prefer to drink blood rather than eat flesh." Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms while everyone around her took several steps away from Hiei.

"A meal is a meal no matter if it is solid or liquid." Hiei shrugged as Kagome turned and walked out of the house. He followed her until they reached the beach.

"Ne, Hiei? You can't fly. Should I carry you?" Kagome grinned at the hiyokai who merely smirked.

"No need." he said, taking his arm and unwrapping the bandages that sealed his dragon to his arm (If you haven't seen Yu Yu Hakusho go watch it. IT's really good. Or just google Hiei's Dragon and you'll somewhat understand this better. **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**). Kagome, knowing what was about to happen, leaped back to a safe distance while the others watched from the door to Kame house. As Hiei pulled the bandages off he called out his dragon of black flames, a huge fiery beast that circled around Hiei like a snake. "I have learned a new trick with all my training. My dragon is a suitable ride once he is tamed."

"So you managed to master it?" Kagome asked, moving closer to look at the dragon. "Can I ride with you?"

"That would not be wise." Hiei told her. "He is made of fire, after all, and you are not immune to such intense heat, unlike me."

"I see your point." Kagome shrugged. "Shall we go then?" Hiei nodded and Kagome turned to the others. "Take care of Ryujin please. Oh, and Bulma-chan, if the others make it here before we get back, will you introduce them please?"

"S-sure." Bulma said, still staring at the huge dragon. Kagome smiled and took to the air, followed shortly by Hiei on his dragon. They had only been gone ten minutes when Trunks and Gohan returned from investigating the second time machine. Trunks, learning that this monster was close to the area where they found that creature's shell, quickly took off after Kagome, knowing that the monster and the creature must be connected somehow.

-break-

* * *

"What's the plan, onna?" Hiei asked as they hid in the shadows of a tall building. They could see the creature from where they stood; it still hadn't sensed them thanks to their ability to hide all traces of their existence. It was an odd creature and Kagome wasn't sure if it was a yokai or not. It honestly looked like an alien... but she could sense jyaki coming from it. Whatever it was, it was ugly and it was confronting Piccolo, who had beaten them there.

"Let's not rush into things. Let's just observe for now and see how Piccolo-san does. We need to figure out if it's even a yokai or not." Kagome told him and he nodded in agreement. They needed to know what they were up against. Always know your enemy.

"What of the human in his grasp?" Hiei pointed out. Kagome frowned now, hating what she was about to say.

"We can't save everyone. He's already killed off an entire city. As much as I despise saying this... what's one more to the count? We can't afford to blow our cover just for the sake of one man." Kagome said, hating every word that came out of her mouth. It went against her nature to let this man die but they just couldn't take that chance. It was too risky. Maybe Piccolo would save him... but even if he didn't they still couldn't risk being exposed. Not yet, anyways.

"Hn. You are getting wiser." Hiei noted and then, in an unusual display of sympathy, he put a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, but you made the correct decision." Kagome bit her lip and nodded curtly. She'd seen enough people die that it wouldn't affect her very much, but that didn't stop her from wanting to help. But she just couldn't risk it.

She knew Hiei wouldn't have let her save the human, anyways. Even though everyone agreed she was to be the leader, it was really just a learning experience for her. Everyone else had centuries of knowledge to draw upon. If Kagome made a mistake they could easily take charge and fix it. She wasn't really in charge at all; it was just a test for her, a chance to get some leadership skills and to prove her worth to the pack. So far she was doing very well for her age, especially if Hiei was agreeing with her decisions, and he was almost as strict as Sesshoumaru when it came to this type of stuff. Almost.

Kagome and Hiei watched from the shadows as Piccolo spoke to the creature. They watched the ugly thing drop the human and, for a moment, Kagome believed the human might survive this. But then the creature's tail impaled the man and sucked the very life out of him. Kagome's eyes widened in shock at this, and even Hiei's eyes widened marginally.

"What the hell did he just do to that guy?" Kagome asked in shock, unable to take her eyes away as the man became wrinkly and shrank in size until there was no trace of a body left.

"He's feeding." Hiei said. That was the only logical explanation for something like that. Apparently that was how this creature eats. It was disgusting, even to a yokai. Most yokai that fed in such gruesome ways were low levels that had no sense of manners at all, unlike the higher level yokai. But Hiei could tell... this creature was powerful. It might have been a bad idea to let Kagome come here. If her mate found out there would be hell to pay. Not to mention... he wasn't even sure if they could beat this thing. It's energy level was off the charts.

"He's powering up now." Kagome said quietly as she watched the creature. She gasped when she realized she could sense two Piccolo's! Then the energy turned into something else that was powerful but she didn't recognize it, and then to Goku's energy. "W-what's going on? That thing has many different energy signatures." She said. Her eyes widened as she felt a very familiar energy. "V-Vegeta, too?"

"Hm..." Hiei stared intently at the creature, using his Jagan to mentally dissect it. It didn't make sense. How could that creature have so many different energy signatures and be able to call on those strengths at will?

"It's Goku-san's energy again..." Kagome said as she watched the creature take on a familiar stance. She'd watched Vegeta and Goku spar many times before and she knew this move. But... how on Earth did this creature learn it?!

"KA... ME..." The creature said with a raspy voice as he faced Piccolo with that stance. The hidden viewers could tell that Piccolo was also trying to figure out how he knew this move. "HA... ME..." the creature smirked with its orange mouth. "HA!" he shouted, blasting the Kamehameha at Piccolo, who swiftly dodged it, only to be caught in the creature's grasp. Kagome watched with wide eyes as the creature's stinger-like tail impaled Piccolo's arm. She moved to help him but Hiei held her back.

"Not yet. It's too risky." he told her. Kagome bit her lip and nodded. She knew he was right, after all. If she went out there she would likely be killed by the creature. She could only watch as the creature preyed on Piccolo, who was shouting in agony at the pain. Her attention shifted when a large group of armored tanks came rolling onto the scene. Kagome and Hiei watched them confront the creature, who shot lasers from his eyes and destroyed one tank easily. The tanks open fired on the creature but he easily evaded all the shots and threw their missiles right back at them, all without letting go of Piccolo.

Piccolo screamed in pain again and, in a last-ditch effort to escape, slammed his head back into the creature's head, stunning the creature long enough for Piccolo to escape. By then his arm was shriveled up, looking very much like rotting lettuce. Kagome and Hiei watched as Piccolo and the creature talked. It seemed as if Piccolo was surrendering because of his arm and the creature, being cocky, agreed to answer his questions without a doubt that Piccolo would no longer fight. He introduced him as Cell, an android created by Dr. Giro. He told Piccolo that he was created using the cells of many powerful warriors, and then he listed them off. Piccolo... Tien... Goku... Freiza and his father... Nappa... and Vegeta. This explained why they were able to sense so many different energies coming from the creature... and why he was able to use the kamehameha.

"This isn't good." Kagome said quietly as she watched the scene. "But wait, that doesn't explain why we can feel jyaki coming from him, too..."

"It is possible he is also made with a yokai's cells and even he does not know it." Hiei mentioned. "Only a handful of humans even know of our existence and even fewer know how to detect us."

"Maybe..." Kagome agreed. "We'd better stick around a little longer and see how much information we can get." Hiei nodded in agreement and they turned their attention back to Cell and Piccolo as Cell explained that he'd come to this time to fuse with Androids 17 and 18 in order to become whole. Kagome felt a pang of fear run through her as she realized that, if this monster did such a thing, almost nothing would be able to stop him! "Hiei, how fast can you get me to that building without being detected?" Kagome asked, pointing to a building across the way from them, on the completely opposite side of Cell from where they were.

"Ten seconds." Hiei said after judging the distance. "What are you planning?" he asked her as she pulled her bow off her shoulders and drew an arrow.

"I'm testing something that might be extremely useful later." Kagome told him. "He had jyaki in him so my powers should react to him if I shoot him. I need you to get me to the other side the instant I shoot my arrow or we will be discovered."

"It is risky, onna." Hiei told her.

"I know but this is my only chance to test it, while he's not expecting it."

"Hn. I said it was risky, not that it was a bad plan." he told her. "I would not allow you to attempt it if I did not think it was possible."

"So you're in?"

"Hn. Whenever you're ready." Hiei said, preparing to grab her and run. Kagome drew her bow and took aim, charging her arrow enough so that it would effect Cell but not enough that he could completely identify her energy and trace her through it. He probably wouldn't even feel it.

"I'll wait for my chance. It seems they are going to fight first." Kagome said as Cell jumped back from Piccolo, who was taking a fighting stance. Then she looked up as Trunks and Krillin arrived on the scene and landed behind Piccolo. They spoke for a few minutes before Cell retreated. Kagome knew it was now or never so she let her arrow fly just as he let out the Solar Flare. Hiei grabbed her the next second and ran away with her, shielding her eyes from the harsh light with his cloak. The light faded and Kagome barely caught a glimpse of Cell before he left, but that was enough. Her arrow had hit, even though Cell hadn't felt it or seen it coming. On his horn was a small burn where her arrow had hit, proof that he was vulnerable to her powers. Her plan was a success and she knew this would come in handy in the future.

Hiei landed in the safety of a dark alley. They still had a clear view of the others, but Cell was long gone. He set Kagome down on her feet and noticed her grin. "It worked." she told him. "Cell is affected by my powers. He really does have jyaki in him."

"Hn. Glad your hypothesis was correct." Hiei said. "The green guy is having a tantrum." he told her and she looked out the alleyway to see Piccolo seething with rage, his power level skyrocketing. Then she gasped when she spotted her mate fly into the area.

"What's Vegeta doing here? Can you sense the others, Hiei?" Kagome asked and he nodded.

"Kurama and your father are not far behind. I've alerted them of our presence and hiding place."

"Oh great. If Vegeta finds out that I'm here he's going to be so mad..." Kagome sighed.

"That is not important right now. You need to tell them what you've learned."

"But Vegeta..."

"It doesn't matter, onna." Hiei said firmly. "This information is important and you know it. You and your mate both know when its time to be serious. He may be mad that you were here, but he knows when to listen to important information." Kagome glanced at her mate again before sighing and nodding.

"It seems Piccolo is going to explain what's going on. I'll come out after that."

"Hn."

-break-

* * *

Vegeta scowled as he listened to what Piccolo was telling them. "We have two choices, fight Cell or fight Androids 17 and 18. I say we go after Cell first because he's easier to find." Piccolo told the others. "Either way, once Cell has joined with the androids, there will be no stopping him!"

"Wait!" a familiar voice called out now, making Vegeta's eyes widened. He turned quickly to find his mate flying towards them.

"Kagome-san, you're here, too?" Krillin asked while Piccolo frowned at his inability to sense her yet again. How long had she been here?

"Woman, what are you doing here?! You are supposed to be with the others!" Vegeta yelled at his mate. How was he supposed to keep her safe if she never listened?!

"Now's not the time for this, Vegeta." Kagome said seriously. It was the look in her eyes that kept him from yelling again. "I've learned something very important about this new threat."

"What? Tell us." Piccolo demanded.

"Well, I could sense jyaki coming out of Cell, it's like Ki but for demons." Kagome told them. "So I thought that maybe he would be affected by my powers. When he was distracted by making the Solar Flare I shot an arrow charged with my powers at him. My powers burned him, meaning that they affect him. Since it was just a small dose he didn't feel much but if I used a larger amount of my powers I could possibly purify him completely."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted, storming over to his mate. "No! Absolutely not! I will not allow you to fight Cell, Kagome."

"I didn't say I was going to fight him." Kagome told her mate firmly. "I know I can't beat him, even with my powers."

"Then what were you trying to say just now? You can purify him but you can't?" Tien asked.

"No. It is possible for me to purify him but I'm too weak to get close enough to do that without being killed." Kagome explained. "However, you can weaken him and then someone can get me close enough to him for me to purify him."

"No." Vegeta said again, glaring at his mate. "You are not going near that creature."

"You can't tell me what to do." Kagome glared back.

"Yes I can, woman! I am your mate! I will not allow you to go near that thing! It's too dangerous! You need to go to Ryu and protect him and leave the fighting to me!" Vegeta told her harshly.

"I'm part Saiyan, too, Vegeta! I want to fight and I'm strong enough to take care of myself. Plus I'm not going to be directly fighting that thing!" Kagome shouted, getting in her mate's face. He wasn't intimidated, though he was a bit surprised that she was fighting him on this. She knew he just wanted to protect her. Why was she making this difficult? Then again, he always did love that look in her eyes when she was pissed off... "I am not some weak child that constantly needs protecting, Vegeta! I know you just don't want me and Ryu in danger but Ryu is very safe where he is and I can handle myself!"

"This isn't the time for a marital spat!" Piccolo intervened now, getting rather annoyed with the arguing mates. Kagome stopped shouting and looked around, seeing that everyone looked rather awkward about their fight. She blushed in embarrassment. "We need to go after that thing before it finds the other androids and becomes unstoppable."

"He went that way." Kagome said, pointing in the direction she saw Cell fly away. Piccolo nodded and took off in that direction, followed by the others. Kagome moved to go back to Hiei but Vegeta grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Not so fast, woman." he said as he pulled her back to him and placed two firm hands on her shoulders. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult? I'm just trying to keep you and our son safe."

"I know that... but I'm not weak, Vegeta, and I'm no stranger to danger. I want to help and I know that I can." Kagome told her mate seriously. "My powers work on him. If he manages to combine with the other androids, my powers may be the only thing left to stop him. Please, Vegeta... I'm not saying I'll be in the front lines with you and the others... but I want to help..." Vegeta stared at his mate for a moment before sighing heavily. She had a point. If it came down to it, Kagome might just be their secret weapon. But that didn't mean he was going to be happy about it.

"I don't like it." Vegeta frowned. "Not one bit. But you have a point." he sighed heavily. "You can fight, but you will stay hidden until I say so, mate. You will not interfere until he is weakened. I will be the one to get you close enough to that creature so you can purify him. Those are my conditions." Kagome nodded, accepting his terms. She leaned up and gave her mate a quick kiss and a small smile.

"Thank you, Vegeta."

"Don't thank me just yet, mate." Vegeta frowned. "I'm not going to fight the androids until I've ascended beyond a super saiyan, and that means you're not going to fight him until then, either."

"Then I should go back to Ryujin and wait until you're done?" Kagome asked with a frown. She'd already agreed to his terms, even though she should have known that was stupid to do. Vegeta would manipulate his terms any way he could to keep her from fighting... or at least keep her from fighting sooner.

"No." his answer surprised her. "You want to fight? You will train with me." he said firmly, locking eyes with her. "You will get stronger, mate, or I will forbid you from even going near the fight. Understand?" Kagome nodded, accepting his terms.

"What about the others?" She asked, looking at where Hiei still was. She could sense that her father and Shippou had joined the little hybrid.

"Send them back to Kakkarot. If something happens there they can watch Ryujin and keep him safe." Vegeta said. Kagome nodded and glanced back at the others.

"We heard him, mother." Shippou called out. "We'll be leaving now. Take care."

"You too. Watch my baby for me, okay?" Kagome called back, receiving a positive grunt from her adopted son as the trio left.

"Come, mate. We have training to do." Vegeta said, grabbing his mate around the waist and taking off in a different direction. Kagome was gravely unprepared for the intensive training that was to come. It would be nothing like training with him before...

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

I... am so ashamed of myself. I barely made it a week! A WEEK! It really didn't help that I'm on spring break and have nothing to do. Last night was the final straw when a really good idea popped into my mind and I just HAD TO write it down! Why must I be so weak willed...?

Okay, I have decided to give facebook up instead. And youtube. And Naruto. Three should make up for one, yes? I still feel bad that I couldn't even last more than a week in Lent. On the bright side I am making myself read the bible every night so that's good, right? But I still feel bad. Maybe I should give up chewing gum, too... you know how smokers do like a pack a day? Yeah, I do that with gum. Sugar free, of course, but still... let's just say my bite IS worse than my bark ;P

I guess this means I will still update regularly and there will no longer be a large gap. I will still try to become less addicted to this site. However, I may be hopelessly addicted to it and to writing in general. I have a very active mind so I fear I may never run out of things to write about. Maybe I should try a journal...

Okay, I'm done jabbering. I think I'm gonna go play some video games and kill something weak... like Radditz.

(PLEASE tell me SOMEBODY GOT THAT!)

Bye bye!

-Aozora12

Senzu bean!


	25. Training with a Super Saiyan

March 20, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

WARNING: There will be a short lemon in this chapter. Mature readers only please.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Vegeta easily dodged his mate's attacks, retaliating with his own attacks. Kagome cried out as she was thrown back into a tree, which splintered from the impact. She slid down to the ground, winded and panting for breath. Her mate wasn't going easy on her, not this time. But she couldn't tell if it was because he truly wanted her to get stronger... or if he was just greatly displeased by her wanting to participate in the battle. Either way, despite the pain and exhaustion she felt, she was indeed getting stronger.

"Ready for a break?" Vegeta asked as he walked towards his panting mate. Kagome shook her head, slowly forcing herself to her feet.

"Not yet. I can keep going." Kagome said though she was still breathing heavily. "I will prove to you... that I can hold my own." They had been training out here in the middle of a forest for three days now and Kagome could tell just by looking at her mate... she hadn't reached a level that he would allow her to fight. Not yet, anyways. But she felt she was getting closer. Every time they fought and she recovered she got stronger, just like a Saiyan. And Vegeta knew this, too. He didn't hold back on his mate because he knew that she would end up stronger in the long run this way. Some might see something like this as a husband abusing his wife, but it wasn't abuse if Kagome not only assented, but also appreciated it. She knew he didn't like having to hurt her so much, but she also knew he was doing it for her sake. He did not want her to fight, but because she wanted to, he was helping her get strong enough to fight.

Vegeta smirked at his exhausted and battered mate. He was actually quite proud of her. Not many female saiyans were this strong, and most lacked the motivation and determination to get stronger. Kagome, however, wanted to get stronger. She wanted to fight alongside her mate. She wanted, on a subconscious level, to prove to her mate that he'd made the right choice in a mate. Most of all, she wanted to protect her son, and this also drove her to become stronger.

"Well, you say you can keep going. Prove it." Vegeta dared his mate. "Prove to me that you won't die within minutes if you fight someone as strong as a super saiyan." His words strengthened Kagome's determination and she rushed at her mate with another round of kicks and punches. Vegeta dodged most of them, smirking as she actually managed to hit him this time. They were both bruised and bloody from their fights and, though Vegeta wouldn't admit it, Kagome was almost strong enough to be a super saiyan. Almost. Vegeta wasn't sure if a half saiyan female could reach that level or not (though based on Trunks males apparently could), but he had the feeling he would find out soon enough with his mate. He was proud of how strong she was. He would even let her fight right now if she wanted to, but it was his curiosity that kept him from letting her go just yet. He wanted to see how strong she would get before they fought Cell.

In the end Vegeta won. Of course. Kagome lay helpless on the ground, gasping for breath as Vegeta powered down, his hair and eyes returning to their normal color. She was sore, bruised, bloody, and sweaty... but she was happy. She could sense her mate's pride in her, and this made her happy. She knew she'd finally reached an acceptable level for Vegeta. If Cell were to attack them he would allow her to fight alongside him. But she wanted to see how far she could go. How much stronger could she get? Kagome knew it was her saiyan blood spurring her on. Her blood was boiling from her fighting with her mate. Her heart raced from both strain and excitement, and she was surprisingly very aroused right now. Seeing her mate sweaty and covered in blood awoke something primal in her. Fighting him in that state only made it worse. Despite how sore and drained of energy she was right now, she wanted nothing more than to jump her mate and make love until the sun rose. And then she wanted to fight him again.

"You know... to saiyans," Vegeta said as he walked over to his panting mate and looked down at her, "there's nothing more arousing than a good, hard fight with your mate. It's part of the reason why I provoke you into arguments so much... and why you also enjoy them." he smirked down at her. He moved quickly, getting onto his knees as he straddled his exhausted mate and covered her body with his own. Kagome stared into her mate's charcoal eyes, seeing nothing but lust shining in them. Vegeta grinned at the primal look in his mate's eyes. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated. She was breathing heavily, but no longer because of the strenuous exercise, and her tail flicked beneath her with anxiousness. He could smell her arousal clearly, but he could also smell his own arousal. She wasn't the only one affected by their fighting. "To saiyans there is nothing more sexy than seeing your mate covered in sweat and blood from a battle, especially from a battle against their own mate." His voice dropped an octave and became husky as he moved his face closer to his mate's face. Kagome shivered at the change in his voice and she moaned softly as he leaned down and kissed her fiercely.

"Vegeta..." Kagome moaned as her mate attacked her neck, sucking, biting, and licking at the blood and sweat that remained from their fight. A particularly harsh bite made Kagome moan lowly and arch up against him. Over the past two years they'd been mated he had taught her that pain was a pleasant sensation during mating. Her saiyan blood enjoyed the pain, craved it even, and right now her instincts were driving her so the pain was that much more pleasurable. Kagome returned the pleasure to her mate, biting his lip as he kissed her. She broke the skin and they both moaned at the taste of his blood. As

Vegeta began to pull off her armor and suit Kagome kissed along her mate's corded neck, not biting him until she reached his ear. She'd learned that male saiyans weren't particularly happy about being bitten on the neck, though it greatly aroused the female saiyans. It was instinct, really, to protect such a vulnerable area, and it was a serious turn-off if their mates bit them there. Kagome had learned that the hard way once and never repeated it again. They'd been in the throes of passion when she did it. One second she was on cloud nine and the next second her mate had pulled away from her, glaring and growling at her. She should have known better, seeing as she'd been around canine yokai for years and they also had an issue with their necks. Vegeta had pretty much stormed away after that and gone to train while Kagome lay in bed, whimpering from the lack of release and crying a little because her mate was angry at her and she didn't know why at the time. After about two hours of training Vegeta had calmed down and returned, explaining to her what had happened and why. Kagome understood right away, due to practically growing up around yokai, and she'd made it up to her mate in a way he had greatly enjoyed. The defiant and fiery Kagome who absolutely hated being dominated let her mate take complete control for the rest of the night. Despite her distaste for being submissive, that night had been almost enough for her to decide being submissive wasn't really so bad.

-LEMON STARTS-

Vegeta smirked as his mate finally lay bare before him in the cool grass. Kagome reached up and started pulling at his armor to get it off, eager to have his flesh against hers. Vegeta just chuckled and helped her get the armor off, tossing it aside. Kagome grabbed his dog tags, noticing that his wedding band was also on the necklace, a fact that touched her, and she deactivated his concealment charm, smiling as his tail appeared and wrapped around her tail. She moaned softly as his tail slid up to the base of her tail, rubbing against it sensually as she arched up against him. Vegeta resumed his attack on her neck, biting and sucking, as his hands trailed down her legs and hooked behind her knees. He pulled her legs up around around him as he ground against her, making her moan again.

Kagome let out a pleased gasp as her mate thrust into her eagerly. Vegeta chuckled and pulled her legs up higher. Kagome got the message and wrapped her legs around his waist as he rocked within her, her legs protesting a little at how broad her mate's torso was. Vegeta, whose hands were now free, wrapped one arm beneath his mate, pulling her up flush against his chest, while his other hand roamed over her curvaceous body that only he had the pleasure of knowing intimately. He grinned against his mate's neck as she whined in protest to his slow pace, pulling on his shoulders to urge him to go faster. He bit at her neck roughly again, making her whimper from the painful pleasure of his bite.

"Beg." he smirked against the soft flesh of her neck while he continued with his rather slow pace despite both of them wanting it hard and fast. Still, Vegeta wanted to hear her begging him to take her and take her hard like they both wanted. Kagome refused at first, her own pride keeping her from begging even her mate, pride she'd gotten from being around her mate too much. But as Vegeta kept biting at her neck, his free hand roaming over her body and sending flames to her core while his slow pace tortured her, Kagome became unable to hold onto her pride for very long. As Vegeta nipped at her mating mark Kagome gave in.

"Please... Vegeta, please..." Kagome pleaded quietly but Vegeta only chuckled. "Please, what?" He smirked down at her. "Dammit, Vegeta, take me!" Kagome growled. "I need you! I need you to take me hard and fast!" Vegeta grinned and kissed her hotly, giving a powerful thrust that made her moan. "Harder!" Kagome pleaded, earning another powerful thrust that made her see stars as she let out a low throaty moan. The saiyan prince only chuckled and kissed her as he made love to his beautiful mate. It was rough and passionate, both Kagome and Vegeta being led by their instincts to bring the other pleasure. Soon enough both mates were nearing their end. Vegeta shifted the angle a bit and that was enough to bring Kagome over the edge with a scream. Vegeta groaned as Kagome came around him, forcing him into his own intense release.

When he came down from his euphoria he rolled off of his mate to keep from crushing her and he pulled her onto his chest. Kagome simply lay on her mate as she tried to catch her breath. Even Vegeta was breathing harder than normal as he held his mate close with Kagome resting her head on his chest just below his chin. Kagome sighed softly and leaned further into her mate's arms as she listened to his strong and steady heartbeat, a sound that calmed and relaxed her. She was tired and sore, both from training and from their recent activity, and it wasn't long before Kagome drifted off to sleep in her mate's strong warm arms while listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

-LEMON ENDS-

Vegeta chuckled softly when he noticed she'd fallen asleep. She was clearly exhausted, and rightfully so. Training with him for three days, while he was a super saiyan, was no easy feat. He'd been right when he told her that this training would be unlike any of their other training experiences together. Kagome had slept very little in the past three days, spending her time fighting and training with her mate to prove to him that she could help in this fight against Cell, that she was strong enough to take care of herself, and, on a subconscious level, that he'd chosen a powerful mate that would give him strong children, though she'd already done that by giving him a son with a power level that showed he would be just as strong, if not stronger, than his father when he is older.

The saiyan prince gently lifted his sleeping mate off of his chest and lay her down in the grass beside him as he sat up. Then he went to retrieve their clothes and armor, which they'd tossed away haphazardly in their eagerness to have flesh against flesh. Vegeta found his armor and dressed quickly before taking his mate's clothes back to her, dressing her with practiced ease while she slept. Kagome woke up only slightly when she felt herself being moved around but she quickly drifted back off when her tired mind realized that her mate was dressing her and then carrying her somewhere. In her sleep Kagome's tail reached out for her mate's tail, which he'd wrapped around his waist for now. Kagome smiled in her sleep as Vegeta loosened his tail enough for her tail to wrap around it.

Vegeta smirked at little as Kagome snuggled into his chest as much as she could with his armor in the way. He carried her back to the little camp they'd set up not far away. He gently lay Kagome down on the blanket she'd spread out under a tree. That was where the couple had been sleeping in between fights, usually only for a few hours. Vegeta fully intended on letting his mate get as much rest as possible. It would help her recover from their last fight, which in turn would make her stronger. Giving her a light kiss to the temple, Vegeta set about making some food for when his mate did wake up.

Now, Vegeta was no cook, not by a long shot. Saiyan males weren't particularly picky and could and would eat just about anything, including raw meat. For most of Vegeta's life he'd simply eaten the flesh of the alien races he exterminated. It was fuel and that's what was important to the saiyan warrior, though the taste did leave much to be desired. Here on earth he had more choices available, a fact he was grateful for. Unfortunately most of the choices had to be cooked in order to taste right and, as stated before, Vegeta was no cook. Still, that didn't mean he was completely incapable of cooking some things... Spotting a rabbit nearby, Vegeta quickly caught the furry rodent and snapped its neck. He caught about ten more before he returned to the camp and sat down near the fire.

He had watched his mate skin rabbits the past few days and she'd even gone so far as to teach him how to correctly go about it, so Vegeta sat there by the fire skinning the rabbits. The first few were done sloppily and simply tossed into the fire to cook. Over time he'd improved and soon he had all the rabbits in the fire to cook, though one rabbit he'd put on a stick and was simply holding it over the fire to cook. This one was for Kagome. Vegeta looked up from the fire with a scowl when he noticed a familiar presence. Looking up, he found that boy from the future, Trunks, standing a respectful distance away.

"What do you want, boy?" Vegeta scowled. Trunks frowned a little and glanced at Kagome for a moment before looking back to Vegeta. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." Trunks finally said. "I came to this time with the impression that you were my father, so when you didn't save my mother and the infant me I got angry and purposefully offended you. I want to apologize." When Vegeta merely rotated that rabbit he was holding over the fire Trunks continued. "So many things have changed in this timeline. Nothing is like it is supposed to be and I'm just having a hard time handling all this." the boy admitted. "I didn't mean to step on any toes by claiming that you are my father."

"Boy, if that was what I was angry about you would know it." Vegeta scoffed, checking the rabbit to see if it was done. When it wasn't he put it back over the fire. "I could care less about you saying that I'm your father, because that's apparently so in your time. I can smell my blood in your veins and can even see the family resemblance in you. You are my son... just not in this timeline. And I know how confusing time travel can be." Vegeta said, glancing back at his mate who had told him countless stories of her time traveling experiences.

"Then what are you angry about?" Trunks asked. "Why do you have something against me?"

"You want to know why I don't like you?" Vegeta questioned and Trunks nodded. "That should be obvious. You have saiyan blood in you, boy. You should know what angers a saiyan the most." Trunks nodded hesitantly as he realized why Vegeta was so pissed off at him. Time and time again he'd told Vegeta that he wouldn't be able to defeat the androids... at that, to Vegeta and any other saiyan, was essentially...

"Being called weak." Trunks answered. Then he swallowed his pride, which he'd inherited from his father, and he bowed deeply to Vegeta. "I'm... I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Vegeta nodded curtly at the appropriate apology, staring down the boy for a moment. He couldn't be older than seventeen. He was young and foolish, despite growing up in a world of fighting... but then again that's how most saiyans were raised. It was clear to Vegeta that, though this boy was wise and very strong for his age, he was not yet mature enough to handle his emotions well. When he was angered he would disrespect, just like any teenager._ Perhaps_, Vegeta decided, _I should cut him a little slack. He may not be my son in this world, but he's still technically my son. Besides, he looks like he learned his lesson._

"If it happens again," Vegeta started as he rotated the rabbit once more, "you will not be given another chance." Trunks looked up at this, both shocked and hopeful at his answer. He wondered why Vegeta was being so civil with him right now, but a quick look around and a discreet sniff of the air told him why Vegeta was calmer than usual. For one, his mate was sleeping not far away and he likely didn't want to wake her. For another, based on the scent in the air, Vegeta was quite relaxed after some rather intimate activities with his mate not too long ago.

"Sit." Vegeta's sudden command startled Trunks. He looked at his 'father' and noticed the sternness in his eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself, boy." Trunks quickly sat down by the fire, sitting across from Vegeta. Vegeta stared at him hard for a moment before speaking again. "How old were you when your real father died?"

"Just a baby." Trunks answered. "Mom said I was about a year old."

"Had your timeline's Vegeta become a super saiyan by then?" Vegeta questioned and Trunks shook his head.

"And what about Kakkarot?"

"Yes, but he died because of that heart virus." Trunks told him. Vegeta nodded shortly, thinking on all this. Kakkarot was still alive in this time and Vegeta was now a super saiyan. It was highly probable that they would be able to defeat these androids, but new events were unfolding every second, it seemed. Adding in Cell made everything more complicated. "Can I ask you something?" Trunk asked when Vegeta didn't speak for a while. Vegeta looked at him for a moment before nodding, taking the rabbit away from the fire to cool. "Is there a reason why you and my mother didn't get together?"

"Kagome." Vegeta said calmly, glancing back at his sleeping mate. "Pure blood Saiyans have the ability to sense when they've found their soul mate. I always knew your mother wasn't my mate, though she flirted with me for a few months after I came to live at Capsuel Corp. Perhaps if Kagome hadn't appeared I would have slept with Bulma but we would never be mates nor anything more than bed partners. If there had been a child in the mix I would have stayed for the child, but I would never have loved Bulma. Possibly tolerated, but not love." Vegeta shrugged. "Kagome is a different story. She came to Capsule Corp. to be a medic while I was training. I took one look at her and I knew she was my mate." Trunks nodded in understanding. He'd had a feeling that it was something like this.

"Okay, one more question... did you meet Kagome-san before or after Goku-san and my mother got together?"

"Before. We were already expecting our son by the time your mother and Kakkarot decided they wanted to be more than friends." Vegeta shrugged. "And I was already in space, training, by the time you were conceived."

"Really? I had no idea Goku-san even liked my mom like that..."

"From what my mate has told me, Kakkarot's mate is your mother. Since he was raised as a human he did not realize that she was his mate. By the time he realized he loved your mother she was already with that weakling, Yamcha." Vegeta scoffed. "Kakkarot, being the kind fool that he is, did not try to separate them for the sake of his own happiness and he somehow ended up married to the banshee woman."

"Chichi?" Trunks questioned and Vegeta nodded.

"Around the time my wife was pregnant, Chichi left Kakkarot because he enjoyed fighting too much, like a typical saiyan. At the same time your mother dumped the weakling and Kakkarot saw his chance. Since he no longer had an obligation to his wife he decided to go after his true mate, your mother." Vegeta explained. "And, since I sensed Kakkarots mating mark on your mother, I suppose that's true." he shrugged before standing up, grabbing the roasted rabbit he'd set aside a few minutes ago. Trunks watched as Vegeta walked over to Kagome and gently shook her shoulder to wake her. Kagome yawned and opened her eyes, looking up at her mate sleepily. It the fading light of sunset she didn't notice Trunks; she only saw her mate. Kagome smiled sleepily as he handed her the rabbit he'd taken extra care to cook properly. Vegeta smiled back, unseen by Trunks. It was only when Vegeta returned to the fire did Kagome notice that Trunks was also there.

"Hello, Trunks-san." Kagome smiled sleepily at the boy. She walked over to the fire and sat down by Vegeta with her cooked rabbit as Vegeta pulled another rabbit out of the fire and started eating. "When did you get here?"

"Not long ago." Trunks smiled politely.

"So what brings you here?" Kagome asked before taking a bite out of her own rabbit. Vegeta was listening now. Surely the boy hadn't come just to apologize and ask a few questions, right?

"Well, actually... I was kind of hoping that maybe fa... I-I mean Vegeta would let me train with him. I didn't know you were out here, too, Kagome-san." Trunks explained, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Kagome smiled gently at the obviously nervous boy who wanted to know his father, even if in this world it wasn't Vegeta, and she looked to her mate to see what he thought of this. It was clear from the look in his eyes that he really didn't want to train with this kid, but he also acknowledged that Trunks was strong and would prove to be a good sparring partner while Kagome rested from the three days of her own training. Vegeta had a mental debate going on about this until he saw his mate giving him 'that' look. The look that told him that he'd better do it or she wouldn't be happy with him. Sighing, Vegeta grabbed a rabbit out of the fire and tossed it to the boy, who caught it with a surprised expression. He looked up at Vegeta, but the saiyan prince was focusing on his food once more. Kagome just smiled sweetly at Trunks before also focusing on her own food. Trunks just sat there for a moment, assuming that this was a sign that he could stay and train with them, and then he also started to eat.

-break-

* * *

Kagome, Vegeta, and Trunks were all rudely awakened by a powerful presence suddenly appearing in the camp. Vegeta was on his feet at once, standing in front of his mate who was much slower to react. They all relaxed, however, when they saw a familiar person standing in the middle of the camp.

"Hi, guys! Look, I'm all better now!" Goku smiled at the group. He turned to face Kagome now with a grin and she saw that he was holding her son in his arms. Kagome smiled brightly and hurried over to Goku. "Bulma said he was missing his mama something awful so she asked me to bring him to you." Goku told her with a smile as he handed the boy over to his mother. Ryujin started crying when he saw his mother and he quickly reached out for her. Kagome took him from Goku and cuddled her son lovingly.

"Aw, it's okay, baby. Mommy's here." Kagome cooed softly to her crying baby. Then she smiled sweetly at Goku. "Thank you for bringing him. How are you feeling, Goku-san?"

"Great!" Goku smiled. "That medicine Trunks gave me worked really well and, from what I was told, you helped out, too, Kagome-san. So thank you both."

"Don't mention it." Kagome laughed lightly as she walked back over to her mate. "I didn't really do much; just gave you a little energy, is all. It was Trunks-san's medicine that did the job."

"I'm glad you're well, Goku." Trunks said. "There's a lot that's happened since you were sick..."

"You can fill me in later. Right now we need to go." Goku told them.

"Go? Go where?" Kagome asked.

"I can sense that there's a really big battle coming up pretty soon. So we're all going somewhere where you can get a year's worth of training done in only a day." Goku explained.

"What are you talking about Kakkarot? That's impossible." Vegeta scoffed.

"Actually, it is possible." Goku smiled. "And I know how to do it. You just need to come with me."

-break-

* * *

Kagome looked around the lookout curiously, keeping Ryujin on her hip as she followed the odd man called Mr. Popo on a quick tour while Vegeta, Trunks, and Kakkarot were talking. She made it back to her mate's side as he told Kakkarot that he was going into the time chamber first.

"Sure thing." Goku simply smiled. "I need to go pick up Gohan, anyways. So are you going in with Kagome-san or with Trunks?" Vegeta looked at his mate expectantly but Kagome shook her head.

"I can't." She told them.

"What do you mean you can't?" Vegeta huffed and Kagome frowned at her mate.

"One, if I were to spend a year in there I wouldn't be able to make milk for your son anymore. Do you want him to starve? Or more importantly do you want him to be fed fake milk that could potentially harm his growth? Two, I would really miss my baby. A year without seeing him will be torture, Vegeta!" Kagome frowned. "And three, I'm not allowed to have anything to do with time or the controlling or manipulation of time. I am quite literally forbidden from it."

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks questioned.

"I'm sure Vegeta will explain my past to you while you're in there." Kagome sighed. "Just know that I am quite familiar with time travel and that I may or may not have made a few mistakes to anger a few different Kami, yes there are more than this one though this Kami seems to be the most powerful, and now I'm forbidden from having anything to do with the manipulation of time."

"Did you do something bad?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Not bad, per say, more like I caused a few accidents that the kami had trouble fixing. Messing with the space time continuum is not wise but I unfortunately had to do it for a few years. Once my job was done the kami decided that it was too risky to allow me to do it anymore, since I'm rather accident prone." Kagome smiled wryly while her mate rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go in with the boy." Vegeta sighed as he walked towards the time chamber door. Kagome stopped him before he could go inside.

"I want to talk to you first." Kagome insisted. Vegeta sighed but nodded before letting his mate lead him a good distance away. "Please, Vegeta, treat Trunks-san like you would treat Ryujin. He is your son, just not in this world, and he just wants to know the man that's supposed to be his father." Kagome told her mate while looking between Trunks and Ryujin. Vegeta sighed and also looked down at Ryujin, who was content to just chew on his fist while his mother held him. He tried to imagine Ryujin as a boy Trunks' age and Vegeta knew that, while he would be firm and strict with the boy, he wouldn't treat his own son nearly as harshly as he was treating Trunks. The boy was his son, even if it wasn't in this world, so Vegeta should treat him as such.

"I will try, mate." Vegeta finally spoke. Then he looked at her odd. "How do you feel about this? Technically the boy is my son..."

"It's strange..." Kagome sighed. "But I know you, Vegeta, and I know the kind of man you are. I think it's all strange, but I'm fine with it." She sighed again but smiled at her mate. "Be careful during your training, okay? I won't be there to patch you up."

"You keep yourself and Ryujin safe." Vegeta returned with a smirk. "And you'd better be the first thing I see when I come out of that room. An entire year without my mate will be torture." Kagome quirked her lips a little at this and gave her mate a sweet kiss.

"You'd better go before you get scared and change your mind." she grinned and Vegeta scoffed at this.

"You forget who your mate is, woman." he smirked. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and gently touched his son's head. Then he walked back to the time chamber and entered it, followed by Trunks. Kagome watched as the large white door was slowly sealed behind them, and then the countdown began.

**-END CHAPTER-**

* * *

Huzzah! I have posted another chapter for your amusement and entertainment!

* * *

Okay I know some of you are kind of curious about the ages of the characters and the time-spans and all and, since I wasn't entirely keeping track of the ages and everything, I guess I'll do it here.

Vegeta was 7 when Vegeta-sei was destroyed. Kato was 41, since he left a year before the destruction and he was 40 when he left. Kakkarot was a newborn. Vegeta is now 39 (which is still young to saiyans), meaning Vegeta-sei was destroyed 32 years ago and Kakkarot is now 32. Kato is now 73. Korari found beat-up Kato when she was 14, married him when she was 18. Korari is now 47. Kagome is 28 but doesn't look a day over twenty, meaning Korari had her when she was 19 and she married Kato a month after Kagome was born. Ryujin is about seven months old and Trunks is about four months old. Bulma is younger than Kagome at the age of 25. All the yokai are over five hundred years old, Shippou and Hiei being within a decade of each other but neither really knows who is oldest since neither really know when their birth date was. Inuyasha is about seven hundred years old, Kouga about a century older. Sesshoumaru is the oldest character in this story at the ripe old age of one thousand five hundred seventy nine (1579), but he's still actually quite young and, seemingly, immortal. His birthday is May 16, 0435 (before there were even humans in Japan). Totally made that one up.

And there you have it. All the ages and numbers I can think of right now in this story. Hope that jumbled up mess makes sense to you.

* * *

Sorry the lemon was kind of short. Both me and my friend who writes the lemons for this story had really big tests these past two weeks so we haven't had much time to spend on working out a lemon. But I had already planned for this chapter to have a lemon and since I haven't update in a few days I decided to just go on with the story. The show will go on! The next lemon, which may not be for a while, will definitely be longer and better.

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT! After a long period of debating I have decided that I will NOT be writing the entire Cell saga out. That's just too much writing, too many battles, and too uninteresting for my story considering most of us have probably already watched the anime. If you haven't, go watch it. Right now. Seriously. Or you will be lost, if you're not already.

I have noticed in a lot of different romance-based stories that, once you get to writing out lengthy battles, you lose readers' attentions. I know I've been dissuaded from reading a story further because there were battles that went on for chapters at a time, most of them based on the battles in the anime that I've ALREADY WATCHED! I would rather not lose any of my devoted readers. Besides that, writing out the entire Cell saga would essentially give me the most severe form of carpal tunnel syndrome there is. No thank you. I've already got doctors bills to pay. I don't need any more over a stupid wrist injury.

* * *

Okay, enough jammering. I leave you all with this piece of wisdom. BEWARE of antibiotics! If you go to a doctor you'd better be cautious about them prescribing antibiotics. They don't work on viruses, just bacteria, so if you have a virus and you get antibiotics you are just wasting your money and potentially creating drug-resistant bacteria that will be much harder to get rid of later. Here are some things you definitely should not get antibiotics for: bronchitis, the flu, the cold, and a sore throat (unless you are strepp positive). I think sinus infections are also on the list but I'd have to double check. In any case... BEWARE!

* * *

I'm tired now so nighty night!

-Aozora12 ~yawn~


	26. Vegeta vs Cell

March 21, 2014

I do not own Dragonball or Inuyasha

Chapter Twenty-Six

Kagome smiled as she bounced Ryujin on her hip, making the little boy laugh happily. She continued walking around the lookout, waiting for Goku to return with Gohan and possibly some other people, too. Until then she was alone with Ryujin and Mr. Popo, who was currently in the kitchen making lunch for when Goku did arrive. Kagome knew that was a pretty big job so she wasn't going to bother Mr. Popo. So she just walked around and waited.

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome looked up at the familiar voice and smiled when she saw Goku appear with Gohan, Inuyasha, Kouga, Hiei, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, and Kato all touching him. "Your friends said they wanted to be with you rather than with the others." Goku told her as everyone let go of him and spread out a bit.

"If the enemy goes to Kame house they will learn of our existence." Sesshoumaru gave the reason for it.

"Also, we haven't seen you in days." Inuyasha smirked, walking over to his best friend to give her a one-armed hug. Kouga came over and did the same.

"How's it going, Kagome? The guys filled me in on some of the details but I'm still in the dark on some things." Kouga told her.

"I'll explain it at lunch." Kagome smiled. Then she looked at Goku. "You didn't bring Bulma or baby Trunks?"

"Bulma went back home. Future Trunks found something in doctor Giro's lab and Bulma is going to look at it and see if these androids really don't have a weakness." Goku explained. Then his stomach growled loudly, making everyone sweat drop. They'd been around Goku to know how he gets when he's hungry. "Man, I'm starving! Hey, Gohan, you wanna go eat?"

"Yeah!"

-break-

* * *

Gohan's sudden gasp made Kagome look up from where she was feeding Ryujin. She turned to see the young boy that looked like he was about to bolt for some reason. "P-Piccolo is fighting the androids!" Gohan said. "Dad, we have to help him!"

"No, Gohan." Goku said sternly, surprising Kagome. She'd never known Goku to use that tone of voice or to refuse to help a friend. "We can't afford it. We need to wait for Vegeta and Trunks to get out of the time chamber. Piccolo can handle it. We're not going."

"But dad!"

"Gohan! That's enough!" Goku said sharply, making even Kagome flinch a little at the harsh tone. Seeing that the debate was over, she quietly turned back to Ryujin. Inuyasha came out of the main building and sat down by Kagome.

"You think Piccolo can really handle it?" he asked quietly, having also overheard the conversation. Kagome sighed and glanced back at Gohan.

"If it's only one android fighting him, yes, but if they gang up on him..." she sighed. "He has gotten much stronger since he fused with the kami that lived here (Mr. Popo ended up telling her about that), but I'm not sure even this kami has the strength to take out all three androids and Cell... and if Cell manages to fuse with an android..."

"It could spell disaster." Inyasha finished for her. "Do you still want to fight, Kagome?"

"I want to help." Kagome said quietly as she looked down at her son as he cutely patted her breast, wanting to switch. Inuyasha looked away while Kagome switched Ryujin to her other breast. "But I may not be able to do anything, not if Cell gets any stronger."

"Hopefully that won't happen." Inuyasha said, but he knew it was unlikely.

"No! Piccolo!" Gohan suddenly shouted, making the friends look back at him and Goku again. They watched Gohan argue with his dad. It got to the point where Goku had to actually punch Gohan to keep him from going to help Piccolo, even though it was obvious that he was close to going to help his friend, too. Kagome felt bad for them, but there was nothing they could do. Even if she asked any of her yokai friends to help Piccolo, they wouldn't make it in time and, unfortunately, only Sesshoumaru actually stood a chance against the androids. Kagome heard Goku mention that Cell had appeared and she felt a pit of fear gather in her stomach. If Cell fused with the androids she feared even her powers might not be enough to stop him.

After a few minutes of watching the father and son, Goku suddenly disappeared, using his instant transmission. He reappeared seconds later with Piccolo and Tien over his shoulders. They were both badly injured. Kagome started to hurry over to them but stopped when Goku pulled out two senzu beans and fed it to the men, healing them instantly. The two men started telling Goku how Cell had managed to fuse with androids 17 but 18 and 16 had gotten away for now, news that both terrified and relieved Kagome. Not a minute later Mr. Popo came rushing out of the main building, telling everyone that Vegeta and Trunks were about to exit the time Chamber. Kagome sighed heavily. Everything was happening all at once.

-break-

Kagome stood outside the hyperbolic time chamber with Goku, Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo. She'd given Ryujin to Shippou, who loved his baby brother to no end, to watch for now and he and the other yokai and her father were currently in the dining hall, waiting since it was too crowded in the hall near the hyperbolic time chamber. Everyone watched with baited breath as the door slowly started to open.

The bright light coming from inside the time chamber blinded everyone for a moment. Kagome was surprised when she was suddenly pulled into strong arms and kissed fiercely. As her vision began to return she saw jet black hair and prominent widows peaks and she relaxed as she realized it was her mate who was kissing her. She kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck as he kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in a long time. Of course he hadn't! To her it might have been a day, but Kagome remembered Mr. Popo saying that a day in the real world was a year in the time chamber. Her mate hadn't seen her in an entire year!

When the two finally parted for breath Kagome blushed deeply when she noticed everyone was staring at them. Tien and Piccolo in pure shock, Goku grinning goofily, Gohan sporting an awkward blush, and Mr. Popo looking amused yet awkward at the same time. Even Trunks, who was now out of the time chamber, was just staring, his face almost as stoic as Sesshoumaru's. The boy seemed more mature now, more hardened as a warrior. Of course, with Vegeta taking over his training, Kagome wasn't surprised by that. Her mate had probably made sure the boy got some real battle experience.

Looking at her mate she saw that his armor was chipped and burned, the suit beneath it ripped in several places. He smelled of sweat, blood, and, oddly, smoke but other than that he looked fine. Trunks' clothes were in no better shape but he was also physically fine. His hair had grown out and was now tied back and he was taller than before, much taller than his 'father' now.

Vegeta smirked as he laid eyes on his mate for the first time in a year. She hadn't changed, of course, but to him she seemed more beautiful than before he'd gone into the time chamber. He would only admit it to her, but he had missed her greatly in the year he was separated from her. Truthfully, he was close to dragging her away to have his way with her, but he held up his tough-guy front for now. It wouldn't do good to let the others know he wasn't strong enough to last a year without his mate. He'd even had to force himself to last the entire year just to prove that he wasn't weak willed when it came to his mate.

"So... How'd it go?" Goku asked. Vegeta turned to him with his usual arrogant smirk.

"You can stand aside, Kakkarot, and let me take out those androids." Vegeta smirked.

"You fool!" Tien suddenly shouted. "You don't know what you're up against."

"Cell has managed to merge with android 17. He's stronger than ever!" Piccolo informed Vegeta, who only smirked despite the fact that he could sense his mate's fear. Even though Kagome was afraid he wasn't. He'd gotten much stronger than he expected and he was positive he could take Cell out.

"I suggest you listen to them, Vegeta." Goku said now. "Cell is more dangerous than ever. You need to be three times as strong as you were before..." Vegeta interrupted him with a confident laugh that said in no uncertain terms that Vegeta had done just that. He was at least three times stronger than before, if not more.

"Hey! Anyone here?!" a female voice suddenly called out. Everyone came out of the main building, even the yokai, to find Bulma standing near her plane with Trunks in her arms. "There you all are!" Bulma smiled, hurrying over to the large group.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Well I came to bring you all new suits since I figured your clothes would all get torn up while fighting." Bulma explained, pulling out a capsule and expanding it. "I designed them out of the same material as saiyan armor and I brought some for everybody, even you yokai if you want."

"I thank you for the thought, Bulma-san, but I decline." Shippou said as he handed Ryujin back to his mother while the other yokai nodded in agreement. They were more comfortable in their usual fighting clothes. Bulma just shrugged and looked at the others.

"I'm a Namekian, not a saiyan, and I refuse to dress like one." Piccolo frowned, crossing his arms.

"I refuse to look anything like Vegeta." Tien scowled with loathing in his voice, glaring at Vegeta who smirked at the hatred coming off of Tien and picked up a fresh set of armor, followed by Trunks, Goku, and Gohan. Vegeta walked a good distance from the others and started to change while Trunks, Goku, and Gohan changed right where they were. Bulma blushed and looked away as the men started to change but Kagome watched her mate, noticing something strange.

"Vegeta, where are your dog tags?" Kagome asked quietly as she walked over to her currently topless mate. She was honestly more worried about the wedding ring than his necklace but she knew he didn't want the others to know he even had a ring to begin with. Vegeta smirked at his mate and pulled the necklace out of a hidden pocket in his armor.

"They came close to breaking while I was training so I put them in here." he told her. "You should do the same with your necklace or it might break during the fight."

"You're still going to let me fight?" Kagome asked and he nodded as he pulled the blue suit up over his shoulders and then slipped on the white armor.

"I do not go back on my word, mate. You may still fight but you will only watch until you are needed, and you may not be needed at all, understand?" he questioned and Kagome nodded. Then Vegeta looked at Ryujin. "Where will he be while we are fighting?"

"I was thinking that here would be the safest place for him. Mr. Popo said he would watch him for me. I don't know how good he is with kids but Gohan-chan seems to trust him." Kagome told her mate as she pulled a lock of her hair out of their son's grasp. She gave her mate a small smile. "He said his first word yesterday after you left. Guess what it was."

"What?"

"He said 'dada.'" Kagome smiled sweetly. Vegeta smiled lightly as he looked at his son. He reached out and gently ruffled the boy's shaggy black hair while the kid laughed happily at the attention from his father.

"Come, mate, I want to set out soon and get this over with." Vegeta said after a moment. Kagome nodded and followed him back to the others as they were finishing getting changed. Kagome handed Ryujin to Mr. Popo with a grateful smile.

"Thank you for watching him for me. If he gets hungry I put some milk in the fridge in your kitchen. Just heat it up a little. Other than that he should be fine." Kagome told the odd man who merely nodded.

"I can help with him if he's too much for you, Mr. Popo." Bulma said as she walked over to Kagome. "Are you going with them?" Kagome nodded. "Is it weird for you, knowing that in a different world Trunks is Vegeta's son and not Goku's?"

"I have to say, it's a little weird." Kagome sighed. "But I know that this world is not that world."

"Will you watch out for Trunks, then? In both worlds he's still my son and I'm worried about him..."

"Of course." Kagome smiled sweetly. "Though there might not be much I can do, I will help in any way I can."

"Thank you." Bulma smiled gratefully at her cousin.

"You leave the fighting to me, Kakkarot!" Kagome heard her mate say.

"Boy, he's got such an ego." Bulma sighed and Kagome giggled.

"True, but he wouldn't be Vegeta without his ego." Kagome smiled wryly before hurrying over to her yokai friends. "I'm going with Vegeta. You can come with us but stay hidden if you do." she told them.

"We have already thought on this." Sesshoumaru said. "Shippou and I shall accompany you while the others wait here."

"We will be backup as usual and I will fill the others in on what is going on through Hiei." Shippou said. "Stay safe, mother."

"I will try." Kagome smiled, hugging her adopted son. "Everyone else, will you help Mr. Popo out with Ryujin, please?" The yokai nodded and she smiled thankfully at them. She looked up as her mate took off and then she hurried after him, followed by Trunks. Vegeta slowed enough for Kagome to catch up to him and then he grabbed her.

"We are going to travel at speeds you cannot reach yet." he told her. Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he took off again, much faster this time. She could sense the two yokai following them at slower speeds and she knew they would arrive at the battle late, but it was better late than never.

As they flew through the air Kagome couldn't help but marvel at how strong her mate had gotten. Being this close to him, even when he wasn't powered up, she could sense through their bond that her mate was stronger than ever. It was a little intimidating, in fact, to be this close to him now that he was this strong. But her saiyan blood also made her excited to be near him since it meant that she now had an extremely powerful mate. It was hard to keep her breathing under control and it was even harder to keep herself from getting aroused, knowing her mate would smell it and, after being away from his mate for a year, the scent would make him lose control. If that happened they would not make it to the fight. They would likely be delayed by days, even.

"You will stay with Trunks when we get there." Vegeta suddenly said, successfully distracting her.

"You're letting me stay in the open?" Kagome questioned.

"Those androids may be nearby and I don't trust them not to attack you." Vegeta told her. "Stay with Trunks at all times but don't let any emotion show on your face. I don't want it to be known that you are my mate. You know how dangerous that can be." Kagome nodded against his neck, knowing what he was talking about. If Cell found out that she was Vegeta's mate, he would likely target her to get to Vegeta. If she made it out to be like she was Trunks' friend or just an onlooker it would be less likely that Cell would be able to find out that she was Vegeta's wife. On that thought, she also realized that Cell would be suspicious of her anyways because she wouldn't be in his database. To add to that he would be even more suspicious if he couldn't sense her at all, so she decided to let her energy show enough to where he would think she was just a low level fighter, and then she used the concealment charm on her necklace to hide her tail in order to make her look human.

"I see him!" Trunks called out from behind them. Kagome looked up and saw Cell in the distance, destroying islands one by one in search of the other androids. He'd gotten uglier since the last time she saw him.

"Go to Trunks now." Vegeta said, loosening his grip on his mate. Kagome nodded and let go of him after a quick kiss, falling back until Trunks caught her.

"Hey, Trunks. From this point on I'm your pretend girlfriend. You can hold my hand but no kissing, got it?" Kagome winked at the much younger boy who blushed a little and nodded as he continued flying towards Cell. They watched Vegeta confront Cell and then land, and then they also landed nearby, Trunks setting Kagome on her feet beside him.

"Ah, and Trunks is here, too. Two Saiyans for the price of one." Cell grinned and then frowned, focusing on Kagome. "Hm... who is the girl? I don't have any data on her at all... Oh well, she is of no concern, seeing as her power level is barely higher than a normal human." the creature said smugly. Kagome had to bite back a grin at successfully fooling the creature. "Still, two Saiyans against one me, it hardly seems like a challenge."

"Your fight is with me, Cell. The boy is just here to observe and that girl merely came with him." Vegeta said, motioning to the two with his head.

"Oh? And you think you can take me on alone?" Cell smirked.

"No. I know I can." Vegeta grinned before powering up. Kagome watched in awe as her mate transformed into a super saiyan, and then his power level still rose higher and higher, exceeding what she thought was possible even for a saiyan. She watched as her mate's muscles grew larger, making him look a beefy as a pro wrestler on steroids, only Kagome knew he was so much stronger than a mere human wrestler. She really had to fight with herself to keep from getting aroused as she watched her mate get stronger and stronger with each passing second. In the end she'd had to think of a nude Jaken, which promptly cooled her blood and sobered her up before Trunks, and especially Vegeta, could smell her arousal.

Cell was clearly surprised by Vegeta's new strength and he was even more surprised when Vegeta's fist was suddenly embedded in his gut. He soon pushed his surprise aside and retaliated. Kagome and Trunks watched Vegeta fight Cell, and it was obvious who was winning. Vegeta had become so much stronger in such a short time that it was hard for Kagome to believe. Trunks just stood there with his arms crossed and a firm scowl on his face. Kagome tried to look uninterested in the fight but her eyes never left the fight. She merely managed to look bored, which was just as well considering Cell wouldn't pick up anything unusual with this expression, either. Vegeta threw Cell to the ground, which caused the ledge she and Trunks were standing on to crumble. Kagome started flying so she barely moved an inch but Trunks let himself fall back with the ledge for a moment before calmly floating back up to Kagome's level.

After a while it became clear that Vegeta was toying with the creature. He was definitely far stronger than Cell, and he was enjoying playing with Cell. It was the thrill that kept him fighting even though he knew he should end this quickly in order to protect his mate and son. His blood was pumping at the thought of torturing Cell until he finally killed him, and this made Vegeta simply play with him like a child plays with his food. The fact that he could feel his mate's eyes on him and could sense her awe at his strength and her arousal which she was trying so hard to hide only made it worse for Vegeta, as now he was also subconsciously trying to prove to his mate that he was far superior to any other male she could have picked. It was the same as when Kagome was trying to subconsciously prove to Vegeta that he'd chosen a strong mate, only now it was Vegeta' turn for those instincts.

Soon enough, after fighting off Cells stinger and an underwater battle, Cell seemed to be close to his end. Vegeta taunted him, telling him about how Trunks was just as strong as he was so, even if Cell somehow managed to defeat him Trunks would swoop in and take him out. Vegeta was getting bored with this fight and he was making it obvious. Then Cell did something that made both Trunks and Kagome very worried. He tried to convince Vegeta that, if he merged with 18, Vegeta could have a much better fight. He told Vegeta that this could be his only chance to truly test the limits of his powers... and Vegeta looked as if he was seriously contemplating it.

"No, don't fall for it." Trunks said pleadingly while Kagome felt her fear spike. She knew her mate was strong, stronger than even Goku right now, but if he let Cell merge with 18 she didn't think even her mate would be able to handle it. _'Don't do it, Vegeta. Think of me, think of our son..._' Kagome pleaded with her mate through their bond. '_Please, just end it so we can go home.._.' (A/N: This is where my story deviates from the original plot)

**_'Don't worry, mate. I won't put you in any more danger.'_** Kagome was relieved when Vegeta sent that through their link, though she still watched closely to see what he would do. "It's a tempting offer, Cell, but I highly doubt you'll be a match for my power in any form you take. I'm getting bored now, so I'm going to end this." Vegeta said, rushing to attack Cell. Cell managed to dodge, just barely, and then he took to the air, trying to flee after seeing that he couldn't even exploit Vegeta's only weakness, his love for a challenge. Vegeta went after Cell, knocking him down to the ground. Cell got up and suddenly froze at something. Kagome looked in the direction Cell was looking and her eyes widened. She grabbed Trunks' sleeve and tugged on it, urging him to look, too. What he saw worried him. There, hiding in a small clearing surrounded by rocks, was...

"Android 18."

-END CHAPTER-

* * *

Aw, snap! Android 18 is right there, unguarded and vulnerable to an attack from Cell. What will the saiyans do? Will Kagome be able to help at all? What will become of android 18? Find out next time, on Intersting chapter 27!

I'm a little update happy right now. I was going to save this for next week but I'm on a roll so, lucky you, you get another update.

For those of you reading my other story, Revive, I haven't forgotten about it and I'm working on the next chapter right now but I've got some serious writer's block on all my other stories. I know A Mute Mate hasn't been update in a while, either, but that's partially due to writer's block and partially due to my computer crashing, which made me lose that story and about three chapters that I'd already gotten done. That was a few months ago and I'm slowly working on it, but it may be a while. I haven't forgotten it, though, so fret not!

Okay, well I'm going now. I get to watch my baby cousin today, yay! He's such a cutie and he loves me more than he loves my sister (evil grin).

Laters!

-Aozora12


End file.
